Carnival Expedition
by StormOfDiamonds
Summary: First I get stuck on a ship with pirates that steal my clothes, then I meet this idiot with an IQ of -5 and then I get roped into piracy. Little girl by the name of Scathach wasn't that thrilled to be a pirate. Not at first. Years later, she was more than happy to kick some marine butt. This time nobody will tell he what to do. Image not mine. Warning: Tripple Crossover, sort of
1. Prologue

**_To make things clear. I do_ _not own One Piece, Nasuverse or any other shows/books/movies or games that might be mentioned in this story. The only thing i realy own are these couple words i wrote down._**

 ** _Now... into the sroty:_**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _The boy raised the ornamental weapon in his hands, grin plastered on his face, he swiped it down. The girl was cornered. She could no longer move. A small wooden stick she picked up was out of her reach, split into two._

 _She knew that her brother never really cared about her, she did not blame him for it, he is 6 after all, just like her. If anyone, the parents who never corrected him in his behavior are the ones at fault._

 _Still..._

 _To see the eagerness with which he rose that weapon and kept attacking her despite her yelling at him to stop... it hurt. Thirst to see her hurt. Injured. That is what she saw in his eyes. In last attempt to defend herself, she rose her arms and waited for the strike._

 _Instead of feeling pain, she heard a metallic 'clunk' and when her eyes opened, she saw something that felt oddly familiar in her hands, blocking the sword that was about to spill her blood. In her surprise and fright, she dropped it, which resulted in knocking the sword out of the boys hands._

 _The boy yelled, as if someone just stabbed him when the handle of the metallic weapon fell onto his foot. The thing that protected her vanished in multiple red sparks... not even a moment later, the door opened._

 _When her brother realized that he was busted, he began to yell: She attacked me! She attacked me with that sword! And then he began to cry._

 _Their parents looked at her in cold fury._

* * *

The fingers twitched and the girl woke up from her dream. To say that she was exhausted would be like sating that the sun was warm. If it would be her choice, she would drift back into sleep, but the enraged face of her parents kept coming back to haunt her. Them again, it wasn't like she will ever see them again, or the boy that was meant to be her brother.

The main question now: Was she dead?

Answer: Unlikely.

Or at least she thought that she wasn't. When she was forced through the Veil, she fully expected to die, instead, she felt a warm blanket over her, a good portion of salt in her nose and the entire place was **moving**. Up and down, regularly, sometimes gently, sometimes a bit more. The motion would certainly make a few people sick to their stomach.

In distance, there were voices, few were laughing, few were yelling. And one man began swearing up a storm, while others howled with laughter and some even began to whistle. The child had never really been among others, at least not that much... that is why some of the 'not so polite' expressions made her blush and open her eyes to finally have a look where exactly she is.

The first thing to see was a wooden ceiling, unusual. She did read a couple books about boats and sailors... now that she concentrated and listened more closely, she did hear something akin to a rippling water, but much, much more stronger.

There was one time that her parents went to a small island, but they took only her once brother.

To be honest, she was a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to be with him, but every child would he hurt at the display of favoritism. Now, hearing what she assumed was sea, she was stunned with how much might it displayed... to move an entire ship like this. And this was without a doubt a big ship. She'd never been in one, but she did read books...

The room was pretty much empty, save for a table with a chair to right, a bookshelf and a coupe of barrels at the far end. The ship swung once more and she stepped out from under the warm cover.

….

Why was she wearing something different? More likely, an oversized shirt that used to be white at some point and without a doubt belonged to an older person? Also, females were rare on ships... something with then bringing misfortune, so a shirt of some male.

She may be only 6, but she cherished her dignity.

That is why, the moment the door opened, she jumped at the unfortunate person with an expression that would make most people run to their mothers and knocked him over. A dark aura began to loom over her.

"Who put my clothes down! Answer me!"

"Well, erm...girly, while I would..."

The cold glare silenced the man, then he laughed rather nervously when she kept glaring at him.

"Now, why don't we sit down and have a smaaall discussion? What do you say?" The girl twitched but moved away. She did not stop glaring however.

"Clothes."

"Don't worry little flower, we had our doctor do that... as we don't have many females on our humble ship. Actually, we have none. Actually, you are the first one in ages."

She kept glaring. The man grinned.

"Hey! We found you in the sea! As you surely know, it's not a good idea to sleep in wet clothes, we had to change them!"

She stopped glaring, but she looked away.

"How about an introduction. That would be nice, wouldn't it? Right?"

She was still looking away... to hide her embarrassment. If anything, the man was nice, despite her... attics. It was only a couple of sentences, but it was still nicer than most people told her. Did her parents use to treat her like this when she was younger?

The man, while a bit odd, was a good looking man. Black eyes, red vivid hair, and oddly, 3 scars on one of his eyes, surely making more than one person wonder how he managed to keep it. He was tanned, which probably every sailor was, and wearing white shirt and a black coat over his shoulders. On his back was a straw hat. They were still sitting on floor, and if anyone were to compare their figures, he was at least trice her size.

Certainly, if he decided to turn 'bad' she had loads of ways to escape. Not.

She is so busted. Bugger.

"My name is Shanks, what is yours? Or do you perhaps don't have one?" He began to tease her. In a corner of her eyes, she saw how his eyes sparkled for a moment.

Name? Of course she has one. But the one that her parents gave her always felt wrong, even if it wasn't used as some insult, and sadly it often was. She preferred a different name.

"Call me Scathach."

Once, she had a dream about a cool superwoman, with two spears. She was strong, tearing through the opponents. And in that dream, she was the cool woman. If she gave herself that name, would she be able to become strong like her? She wondered. But she liked the name far more than what she was given by her once parents. Scathach. She loved the name, that is why she renamed herself.

Needless to say, when 'Shanks' commented how odd it sounded, she was ready to scratch his eyes out.

* * *

"….and I found her on top of our dear captain, arms forward, attacking like some sea king!"

"Hoi! Shanks! You are **are** lucky with girls aren't you?" An another burst of laughter. Pretending that there is no redness in her face, Scatach was looking up proudly, which probably made others laugh even more...

"Ah, those cute puffy cheeks!"

Gloves off. A couple minutes later, Shanks separated her from the man and held her up by her shirt, hair standing in every direction possible. "Man, what a devil! She will make a great pirate one day!"

"Pirate? Why would I be a pirate? Jerk!"

How nice that her once parents were no longer around to scold her for her temper. It was the 3rd biggest torn in their eyes when it came to her. She is her own person, and she will remain as such.

"Huuuh?! Pirated are cool, little devil."

She growled at him and everyone laughed.

Indeed, she really was on a ship. The sun was touching her pale skin, making it look even lighter than it really was, but at the same time making her warm. England had nice forests. But a nice portion of really warm sunshine was like the best thing ever.

Scathach had always been small, though that could be because of her eating habits. Thin arms, thin legs, face that might have as well belonged to some model once when she was a child, long silky and pitch black hair with an odd red sheen that could be seen when light shines on it. But the most noticeable thing about her were always the eyes. The second biggest torn in her once parent's eyes.

They always said how 'unnerving' they were, when they thought that she couldn't hear them.

Once green, recently turned red as fresh spilled blood, or perhaps the most marvelous ruby in existence.

"Are pirates like you?" She asked Shanks, who still held her up in air.

"Some do that, some do that... but we all have one thing in common. What is that men?"

"Men? Only men? You are cruel Shanks! We are your pals! Your crew-mates!"

"That is right!"

"Hey! I am asking for your help in corru... erm... explaining this young devil what is it like to be a great, awesome pirate!"

And they started to laugh again. Shanks let out a frustrated huff and put her down. "Anyway, what I **wanted** my men to say... is that all pirates are free. Here, have a look." Shanks made one of those smiles and lead her away from the bunch, right at the side of the ship and pointed into the distance. "What do you see?"

A sea. Wide, wide sea. More space than she ever saw in her entire life. It was almost scary. Without realizing, one of her hands touched the wood of the ship, if only to make sure that she wouldn't be sucked into it. Day by day, she was stuck in her room, or in the family library, which were more spacious than in some other houses, but the space in them just could not compare to the vastness before her. The azure sea rolling peacefully, but with each and every wave making it clear who was the boss around. A couple clouds up in the sky, floating, making Scatach imagine that they were some large ships as well, ones that travel the sky instead of the sea.

As if the sea said 'yes' to the boss part, a few drops of water ended up in her face.

"You know, I have never seen sea before."

"Whaaat?! How come? Then why were you in that sea?"

"Dunno, they tossed me through some weird arc." She shrugged. "Parents favored brother. Was always left at home with the servants."

She expected an another remark, but he instead remained silent. When she looked up, she saw a serious face. It made her flinch, almost, and she looked away. Whoever this is, there is real deal under that goofy face. Who is this Shanks?

"It's pretty. I like it."

As if the man had some happy aura, it came back to life. A wide grin appeared on his face. "Cool! Though you would like it! Now what else is there?"

"Space, lots of it."

"Great! Next...what do you do with space?"

"Erm, use it?"

"Aww, come on! Not just use it, you can be free! Sure there are people who don't like our freedom, but we still love to be free so much that we don't care about them. You will always find a person that won't like it. Do you understand it?"

"Uhm. But only a little... I haven't met many nice people." More like these people are the first ones in a long time. Once she met a boy she though nice but then forgot about her very easily.

"Well, no matter where you go, there will be some idiot ready do jump on your head, but nah! Ignore them! You are you and you don't have to explain yourself to them."

"Uhm." She paused. "I have read about pirates in books, but they said that they are really, really bad."

"Aaah, they did! Well, a lot of people **do** tend to think that, hahaha! But are we bad?"

"Yes. You stole my clothes."

"Come oooon!"

"But I like you. Nobody tells me to go away. And I can talk as much as I like."

"There, you see!" Shanks completely forgot about his depression and was grinning again. "I am sure that one day you will make a great pirate!"

"If only to make you happy..."

"YAAAY, guys! Bring booze! There is a new pirate in making!"

"Corrupted already? You sure are fast Captain!"

"What do you mean booze?! You were drinking enough yesterday!"

"A day before yesterday too!"

"Shut up and bring the booze! I as a captain order it!"

"Wait, wait! I am still 6! I can't drink!"

"Hey..."

"We have only the hardest stuff, on your order captain."

Scathach groaned and face palmed. Just what did she get roped into. She is still getting over the fact the she is on her own now. More or less. The again, she always had to deal with a lot of stuff alone. Won't be that hard to adjust.

"Don't be worried, Scathach-chan." When she looked up, she saw the red haired captain smiling at her, but this time the smile was kind. "While, well, this ship would not be a good place for you, I know a little boy on an island where we are going. There are some nice people too. It will be a nice place for you... and maybe you will tame Luffy a bit. Luffy is the name of the boy you see."

"Luffy? That is a weird name."

He laughed and squeezed her shoulder before walking into the growing crowd of his crew. Scathach once again asked herself: Just where the heck she ended up?

Then again, the place was far nicer than the place she used to call home. Far, far nicer. Wonder who this Luffy is. Seems important to this strange captain...

* * *

The day was coming to an end, a large majority of the crew lied on the floor, drunken, a couple others were watching the sea. Upon seeing Shanks snore with his mouth wide open, she wondered how would he react if she were to pour a nice bucket of water onto his face. At very least, nobody made any inappropriate comments. She expected that to happen, just like in books. They always said that drunks... are drunks. They talk what is on their mind before realizing that they were supposed to put it through a filter that removed a large majority of the words. Not so good words.

But these guys as if managed to remember that detail with filter.

Or they got drunk so often that they remembered to used it, despite being drunk.

Scatach sighed and leaned against the wooden railing. The tiredness hit her hard now that all the excitement was over. She slid down and fell asleep.

She slept well. When she heard someone screeching about 'Shanks drinking again', she only grumbled a bit and without opening her eyes, she fell asleep again.

Surrounded by people she did not know, she laughed, but no matter how she tried to see their faces, they were hidden by shadows. Perhaps if she knew them, perhaps her mind would be able to supply her with an image. Then again, she did not care. Before long, she was chasing some interesting bug that came out of nowhere, along with two boys.

Before long, the place was in an uproar. But from the top of the ship she could see the wide, wide blue sea. It was far more vivid than any book described.

"Hoi, Luffy, if you so need to be there, at least don't wake her up!"

Luffy?

The girl opened her eyes... and saw a pair of black eyes staring right into her own. Whoever this was, he did not move, almost as if he did not register that she was staring into him. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching.

Couple seconds passed, and he still stared and she stared back but now with a blank expression as if saying: Really? How long are you going to be there?

A normal person would have moved back already, but he was still there. Is he secretly a statue? Wait, is this guy the Luffy that Shanks spoke about?

A minute passed and he was still there, though at least he let out a sound as if he was seriously thinking about something. Now that she looked closer, she could almost see the gears in his mind spinning. Which way? She had no idea.

Just what is going in in his head?

When an another minute passed, Scathach had enough, and promptly headbutted him. Of course, the boy did not like it and screamed. With guilty pleasure, she watched the boy hold his head and looking back at her angrily.

"What the heck was that for!"

"You tell me, who taught you to stare at others in their sleep? Stalker!"

"Hey! I found you interesting!"

"So is that your excuse why you were staring at me like that?!"

"And why not? Do you have any idea how my head hurts?"

"Do you have any idea how it felt and I woke up and found an another face inches away from my own?"

He put his pinkie into his nose. "What is wrong with that?"

Scathach paused. He was picking his nose. He **is** picking his nose. While having that dumb expression on his face. Completely clueless.

The female felt her temper skyrocket, redness covered her face. "How dare you... **how dare you**..."

"Huh?"

"DO NOT PICK YOUR NOSE IN LADIE'S PRESENCE!"

The brat barely had time to scream when her fist connected with his face. The black eyes boy was thrown outside the room, it was a good thing that the door wasn't closed, or else it would hurt. A lot.

He made a couple of somersaults before he crashed into a wall at the far end. For most people, punch like this would be enough. For Scathach? She was not done.

Like a devil, she shot after him, and the brat screamed in fright seeing the mad girl after his blood.

He is so dead.

Fortunately for him, before Scathach had the chance to maul him, a hand grabbed the girl by her shirt and raised her in the air. When Shanks gave her a cheeky smile, everything bursted into laughter.

"Scathach-chan. Please don't kill Luffy. We rather like him."

"He was picking his nose!"

"Yeah, he does that sometimes."

"It's gross!"

"Of course it is."

She was about to make an another remark when she realized that he was just toying with her and huffed before she crossed her arms. The men around began to laugh even more. It made for an interesting sight from a girl hanging in the air from Shank's arm. Someone noted that the puffy cheeks looked 'cute'.

She would have glared at the man, but the brat rose back to his feet... and began staring at her. Again. Scathach glared back. What is his problem?

"Luffy? What is wrong? Do you perhaps like Scat..."

"I have decided!"

"Huh?" Perhaps it was a good thing that Luffy interrupted Shanks. Not even his powers would be able to protect him from her. The wrath of Scathach. A couple men were already sure that it would become legendary one day.

She forced herself to detach her eyes from the red haired captain and looked back at the brat who had yet to introduce himself. Now she finaly got a chance to look over him properly, not just stare into his face.

Most girls would consider him the epitome of cuteness with that large 'cute' grin, round black eyes, face like that of a toddler and messy black hair that looked as if some sparrow had decided to make it's nest there. Not as bad as her once brothers but she still would be surprised if he knew what a comb is.

Under his left eye was a scar, that at some point had to be sewed together, it was small and easy to overlook.

Other than that... he was small. Almost tiny. His arms and legs were like sticks with small round gentle fists and feet. Not even his shirt and shorts could cover that.

If the situation was a little different, she would consider him the cutest thing in existence, but right now she was plain angry.

"You! Are going to become a member of my crew!"

Silence.

Wait, what? Crew? Somewhere in the background a dog barked. Everyone stared at this Luffy as if he just proclaimed himself the king of a world.

For the third time. The room shook with loud laughter, with some of Shank's crew hitting their tables, expressing how hillarious that thought was.

"Weeeell. Yesterday I corrupted her into a pirate and you have already found yourself a captain. You are moving by leaps and bounds. I am so proud Scathach-can."

"I did not agree to this!"

"I have already decided!"

"Then don't decide things for me! You haven't even introduced yourself yet!"

"Ah, hello, I am Luffy. Now let's go make out jolly roger!"

"I still haven't agreed!"

"Then let's go hunt down a sea king!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Then how about kicking some pirate butt?"

"Am I talking to a brick wall?"

"Huh? Brick wall? But brick walls can't talk... You should know that.. erm... what was your name?"

Scathach face palmed. It's official. Luffy is the epitome of stupidity.

"I haven't even introduced myself to you, stupid."

"The introduce yourself o me! That is an order!"

Scathach sent Luffy an another death glare. In the meanwhile, Shanks concluded that it will be safe to put her down and observed the interaction along with his crew mates.

Seeing his expression that clearly expected herself to introduce... she just sighed. He looked like he would consider her of all people rude if she didn't.

"My name is Scathach. How do you do."

"Me? I am doing great!"

"Luffy... that meant something like 'nice to meet you'."

"HAHAHA. You are weird."

"Says the one who forced me to join his crew..."

"So you agree, yay!"

Scathach yelled in frustration. Just what on earth is with this brat?!

* * *

 **Aaand wrap.  
**

 **This is a small plot bunny that jumped into my head. Might work on it, might not. Also depends how will others like it.**

 **I am new to all this fanfiction, so please bear with me if you see some mistakes. Just write them down and I'll try to fix them if i can.**

 **Also... technically this is a tripple crossover. With how popular Harry Potter is, and the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived... yes. Scathach is Fem Harry. But I am not sure if she will ever be going back to HP verse. The main problem is when. The most suitable time seems to be during the time skip.**

 **Also... this may look like Fem Harry is Scathach, Chu Chulan's teacher. Well... in a way is. But since there is so little into on her, apart that she is a badass, i will be making her more of an OC, mostly because the chances of me getting right her exact personality and powers are as big as me putting a golf ball into the little hole, with a single hit.**

 **I never even held a golf club.**

 **So, you get the point. I'll just blame everything on the reincarnation cycle. Or Zelretch. Yeah, Zelretch sounds good.**

 **Oh, and if you see any mistakes like spelling, please forgive me. English is not my mother laguage.**


	2. Arc 0: Chapter 1: That ends with

Hello there! I know that 10 faws aren't really that much in comparision to other stories but i was still so happy that someone liked what i wroke that i just had to make an another episode! Took me a while but here is the result.

Also, I do not own One Piece, Nasuverse or any other show/book/movie or a game that might be mentioned in this story. I only own these couple of words that i wrote.

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

 **Chapter 1: That ends with something important.**

Scathach tore her eyes away from the tasty orange juice and looked at her surroundings. The place was just like always: Noisy. She had gotten used to the everlasting smell of salt, that is why the smell of booze and smoke from cigarettes now irritated her nose. The men, soon to become a babbling messes, rose their mugs of beer into air and laughed loudly. The beer spilled onto the ground, in fact, a couple puddles began to form under some. One or two of them thought it would be awesome to just drink straight from the barrel.

That is why one large group was formed, two or tree men held the barrel up while one of them took the challenge to drink the entire thing, the remaining ones formed a large circle that cheered loudly, while spilling even more beer onto the wooden planks.

Oddly enough, the lady behind the bar only kept smiling, not bothered by the mess at all. If fact, she had one of the sweetest smiles known to human kind. Her name was Makino. She introduced herself soon after Scathach nearly mauled Luffy upon their first meeting. She even offered her a place to stay once she learned of her 'small problem'. Even though Shanks is a nice guy, he won't take kids with him on a journey.

"... my punch is like a pistol!"

Which is exactly what Luffy was trying to achieve. Well, good luck with that. Luffy's eyes literally sparkled when he looked at the messy red head who, as she learned, almost permanently wore that amused grin of his.

Shanks got himself a fan-boy~

"O really?" Shanks munched onto his food with the most bored expression ever. In fact, Shanks did not look far from yawning or his face ending up in the dish due to being sound asleep. It was not wonder that the boy shot from his seat and shouted at him. Scathach gave the boy a look and began practicing her own art of teasing.

"Like a pistol, huh?"

"Course! Wanna see?"

Her face changed into a blank expression, then she grabbed his thin arm before pulling it closer. Luffy became very confused when she began to inspect it. "With a thin stick like this?" She poked it. His face reddened. "So soft."

"My muscles are made of iron!"

"These sticks are made from straws." Scathach said flatly.

"Liar!"

Her red eye twitched and then she bit him. Luffy screamed and promptly fell of his chair. "Why are you yelling? There was nothing there."

After a few seconds of impersonating some sort of a wild animal, he jumped up attempting to punch her. Too bad that she was already up on the bar, way out of his reach. "Look, you need to grow a couple inches too."

"Soon I will be eight, and then I will show you!"

"When?"

"Next week! Erm. I think."

Scathach grinned, exposing her teeth. "Well, congratulations. But too bad. I turned eight a couple months ago... in fact I believe that I will be nine in two months of time."

"WHAAAT!"

"Now Luffy, Don't get angry." And Luffy get's a juice from Shanks. With that happy face of his, he accepted it, and drunk it, completely oblivious to the amusement around him. He fell for it so easily, and now the entire bar was laughing at his innocence. Funny enough, even when he was getting angry again, he still held onto the glass of sweet orange liquid. "Stinky Shanks! Mean Scathach!"

This time he at least avoided calling her stinky. Man, Shanks got a large kick out of it when he heard that one of the locals called her 'Devil's Incarnation'.

A couple imaginary tears rolled down his cheeks, then he began to moan how happy and proud he is. If she hadn't felt so tired back then, she would have strangled him. Dealing with Luffy is **exhausting**. The brat is like like an infinite battery of energy, an infinite battery that is not afraid to use that energy and one that assumed that the two are best pals forever. Nearly impossible to get rid of him. Damn Duracell Bunny.

She can't even count the number of occasions he climbed through windown right into her room in this past 1 and something yeas, just because he still had energy left.

Then again, she is the only child in the Village that is even remotely close to his age and being alone is just not fun. Scathach knows that too well. To top it of, Shanks wasn't here all the time. He wouldn't be a pirate if he stayed in one place for too long.

The fun continued. The mayor cam around, got angry, took his cane and tried to shush them out. Obviously, against a number of happy-go-lucky drunks, It was not very effective. Frustrated, he called them a few names and then he left. Woop Slap was one of those grumpy, angry-at-everything people. Makino said that he is a kind man, and that he is just worried. If that man had a kind side, he had yet to show it. At least, he did not call the marines, aka people who were meant to capture all sorts of bad guys.

Scathach was pulled out from her musing when Luffy began to brag again, hoping to get Shanks to take him. He just never gives up, does he?

As if someone, flipped a switch, the mood changed. There was a large 'boom' followed by the sound of cracking wood. It took her a few seconds to realized what just happened. One half of the small door that used to be at the bar entrance lied in the middle of the room, along with it's **metal** hinges and small pieces of wood, that without a doubt, also used to be part of the entrance.

Seeing the destruction, dread filled her. The sound of steps alerted her to someone walking in. Man that walked in was one of the typical images that screamed 'bad guy'. But not bad guy like Shanks, but bad guy like 'I do what i want, i get away with it and i don't really care about you.' On top of that, she very well recognized the look in his eyes. He came here to humiliate someone. She knew that high and mighty look, and she did not like it one bit. On top of that, there was a weapon hanging from his waist.

The last person she saw with a real weapon and that look was her brother, and she honestly had no intention of facing someone that looked very much like an older version of him. That is why, while every eye in the bar was focused onto him, she glanced at Luffy, then at Shanks, who still looked calm. She grabbed Luffy and pulled him closer, while sending a glare towards the man. Luffy may annoy her, but he is still a boy without a brain that might jump and try to attack whoever the man was. Luckily, he stopped struggling.

Even when the man opened his mouth, the tone particularly screamed arrogance. "Pirates? These are the so called pirates?"

Scathach pulled Luffy even closer as the man continued to speak. He demanded some 'sake', while having all sorts of remarks about Shanks and his crew. Shanks... was not moving. He kept eating. He did not move even when the man proclaimed himself a bandit and a couple of his men appeared behind him. Why is he not moving? Send them away! Now, now, NOW!

"Scathach?"

"Not now Luffy!" She whispered. Their little conversation did not go unmentioned. The bandit grimaced at the sight of two kids.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid that we are out of sake right now. But some should arrive tomorrow." At this moment, Makino was a boss. Who can walk forward calmly and then speak to a bandit as if he were nothing more but an another customer? She. A new metallic smell hit Scathach in her nose and it made her shudder. Blood. She hoped that it was animal blood.

* * *

Scathach rolled on her bed, again. The events from several hours ago were still playing inside her head. Shanks apologized for drinking all the alcohol and offered the man a bottle that had yet to be open. Of course, the bandit did not really care about the sake, meaning that most of the bottles content ended on Shanks and floor. The bandit then took his sword and destroyed few more things before leaving.

When she realized that it was over, she practically apparated out of there with how quickly she ran away.

And now she was laying onto her bed, while staring at the dark ceiling. Makino knocked a few times but she did not answer and pretended to be asleep when the door opened.

Scathach was ashamed. She was afraid of a man that spilled some sake and then left. Pathetic. She will never become like that spear-woman in her dreams. But what can she do? She is a kid! Quite pathetic kid at that. Scathach grimaced when she realized how sucky her life is. Then again, it could have been worse. Like she could have been... she did not know. She had heard that the relationship between her mother and aunt wasn't that good. Who knows how Scathach would be treated if she were sent there. Or she could have really died when thrown through the Veil of Death and go to some really horrible place.

Over here she at the very least a couple people she felt fine with.

She tried to fall asleep but the image of he nameless bandit came back like some mad dog and she kept flinching, which meant that the bed became even a bigger mess than it was before.

This is going to be an another all nighter, isn't it? Scathach sighed and kicked the covers away before stepping down from her bed. There should be a couple books around that she hadn't red yet. Her feet touched the floor and was about to stand up when she heard a voice, one that she was not quite expecting right there and then:

"You know, you gave us a big scare when you disappeared like that."

Before Scathach remembered that she is meant to scream when she hears male voices in her room (in a middle of night non less), a hand clapped over her mouth that prevented her doing so. Shanks put one finger over his mouth, indicating her to be quiet before using both of his hands to pick her up and jumping out of the window. "Don't be worried Scathach-chan. I'll be just borrowing you for a minute."

* * *

"Shanks! Don't sneak into my room like that! What is the big idea?"

"Sorry, sorry Scathach-chan." She glared at him, but he smiled sheepishly. Scathach sighed. He wants something. And in deed, his face became serious, making her fingers twitch enough that she was forced to hide her hands in her pockets.

"Luffy told me that you were scared earlier today. Well, he pretty much screamed it at me."

"Hmph, I was not."

"Huuuh! So Luffy lied to me?!"

She again twitched, wanting to say no. Luffy did not lie. Luffy is many things but he could not make a poker face or lie even if his life depended on it. As some people would say, he wears his heart on his sleeve. Scathach believed that that it how she red the expression. Right now, Shanks was a jerk. He dropped that serious expression and began acting all goofy and innocent, practically forcing her into saying that Luffy **did not** lie. But that would mean admitting that yes, she was scared.

Shanks is a nice guy, but being a nice guy just wasn't enough for Scathach to tell someone more about her than she let those around to know. She did not know how, but she will pay him back for this. Someday.

"Luffy is not a liar."

"Huh?" Shanks paused in his ramblings and sat down, while looking at her. He looked serious once more.

"Yes, i had been scared, happy?"

"Scathach-chan..."

"So what if the guy scared me? He will be gone soon anyway, and I'll never see him again! Just like that damn family of mine!" She was angry. Angry, angry, angry!

"Scathach-chan, I have only wanted to thank you for protecting Luffy like that."

She paused. What?

"You see, It might have looked as if you just wanted to be near someone. I... would have understood that. Too big of a guy to be next to kids. Not to mention the bad attitude. But i know that look in your eyes well. Seen it a couple of times on my journeys. That was the look of a tiger that protects it's cubs despite the odds. And you know what? I am happy that Luffy got himself a friend like you. Erm... where did i put it. HA!"

From somewhere in his coat, he pulled out a small package. He looked at it, then at her with his signature large grin. "Heard from Makino that you skipped dinner, thought that you might want to eat something."

Scathach stared at the man with disbelief. When he came around, she expected him to practically demand her life story. But no. Shanks denied all rules that she set for his thinking yet again, and instead was thanking her for, as he put it, protecting Luffy. And offering her dinner that she skipped. Instead of happily accepting the food, wrapped carefully and possibly still warm, she felt like crying. Scathach made a mental note to certainly take her revenge on him sometime in future because altho he did not demand her to tell him what happened, he certainly broke the dam that held her worse emotions in check, such as sadness and anger due to how her **family** betrayed her. It may have been long ago, but such things just won't be forgotten. Especially if the only thing done with the matter was sweeping it under some rug and pretending that it does not exist.

Yes, she was a problematic child. Yes, she was not as famous as her brother, she was born a borderline squib and they got into trouble because she was kept as a part of a family because of it and she was overall different from others. But she **loved** them. It did not matter how much they pushed her away or how much they overlooked or plainly just ignored her. Or how they argued from time to time. She **loved** them and **would** go to hell and back if they asked her to. She always tried to do what she was told when the situation required it, she always stood by her brothers side when others threw insults at him and did not hesitate to throw a few punches when things got out of hand to protect him.

The fact that it was **her father** that cast the compulsion on her to make her jump through the Veil of Death and that **her mother** allowed it, even encouraged it... that knowledge burned and raged inside her like hellfire.

When Scathach took the food from Shanks, she made one more note to certainly take her revenge on him, because that was most certainly his plan.

Inside the pack was a warm bread. She pulled it to her chest but did not open, instead she felt tears going down her cheeks.

"I am sorry Scathach-chan. I should have mentioned sooner in what sort of pain you were this past year."

"Shanks, you are such a jerk." Scathach said between her sobs.

* * *

Scathach overslept. And that was a feat because she rarely let herself enjoy too much sleep. Judging by the noises that came from outside, it could have been long after breakfast. In fact, in could be shortly before lunch. Next minute, the stomach told her exactly what it though of her skipping breakfast by rumbling rather loudly. Should this happen among others, she would blush like mad. That is why she stormed the kitchen to see if Makino left her something. And she did. Right there on table was waiting a piece of bread, along with some jam. The poor meal did not last a minute and it was gone.

The first thing to do today was to find Luffy. Then she would persuade him into doing something 'fun' that involved the damn red head pirate. It would be fun to spike one of his drinks but it was too uncreative. It just wouldn't be enough. Now that she though of yesterday evening, Shanks did that to help her. And even though she felt much calmer, she still did not appreciate that he made her cry like that. Big girls do not cry.

Scathach needed only one glance inside the Partys Bar and she spun on her heel to leave. The bandit was there, along with the rest of his thugs. Nope, not there. Luffy wouldn't be so stupid to be there, right?

"Stop laughing! Don't make fun out of Shanks and his crew!"

She swore. Of course he would! She turned around yet again, this time she shot into the bar, barely avoiding the chair that vent flying due to the bandits anger. "What did you say you little f*ck!?"

First things first: Grab Luffy. Done. (Let go of me!)

"Shut up Luffy!"

Second: Distract the bandit. Scathach took oh of the mugs and threw it right into the man's face.

With Luffy over her shoulder, she run out.

Third: Run and pray that Luffy will be safe. "Scathach, let go of me!"

"Are you out of your mind, provoking them like that?!"

"They were making fun of Shanks! And they scared you too! Let go, I'll show that..."

"No, Luff!"

When Scathach heard an angry roar behind her, she sped up and ignored any further protests. Judging by the sound, she might as well have a number of devils on her tail. The people could be considered just as dangerous. Who knows what would have happened to Luffy if she did not take him away.

"Damn it Luffy! Do you want to die?!"

"Shut up!"

A sword that flew by them, finally silenced him.

Scathach moved as well as she could to avoid anything they threw at her. "Let me go Scathach!"

"I am not letting my first friend ever die! You are out of luck!"

Luffy stopped kicking for a second, but Scathach barely registered that. Something hit her, all she was capable of registering at that point was pain. Loads of it. She must go away. She did not even register Luffy flying off her shoulder. There was a loud 'crack' and everything turned dark.

* * *

Leaving the two boys behind, Scathah had completely forgotten about her aching back and just ran. It took her maybe two minutes to exit the forest. The world around her turned into one green and blue blur as she ran across the green plains that surround the Foosha village. She did not know how long she ran, buy by the time she reached first houses, dusk was approaching.

"Luffy! Luffy!"

There was a loud 'thud' when one of the doors opened, inside them standing... "Shanks! Tell me that Luffy is alright!"

The usually jolly man was far from jolly right then. He was pale as a ghost, even his red hair all did not seem as vivid as it used to be. His eyes that usually have a smile of their own looked at her as if she was a ghost herself. She probably looked like that, but it did not matter right now.

"Shanks, where is Luffy!?"

Please, please let him be alive! What time was it when she grabbed Luffy and started to run? Hours ago! Who knows how long she lied on the cold forest soil. And what could have happened to the idiot boy while she did so. The sun was setting already damn it! The only thing she saw was the boys dead cold body...

"Scatach!"

Scathach nearly got a whiplash, that is how fast she turned around. Right there in middle of street stood the teary eyed boy she had been looking for. While not injured, Luffy was a mess. In that instant, she looked him over and when she did not spot any injuries, she lunged herself at him, squeezing him in one bone crushing hug.

* * *

It was next day that she learned about what happened. Shanks and his men stepped in before anything could have really happened to him and beat the bandits' men. Luffy himself was kidnapped by their leader and taken to sea where he planned to drown the boy. As the bandit never really sailed, he did not know about the local Sea King, giant sea monster which attacked him and in the end ate him along with his boat. Scathach did not feel sorry for the man at all, he deserved it.

Luffy survived, but Shanks payed with one of his arms which the Sea King ate as well.

As for her, they thought that the bandits did something to her when they couldn't find her, Shank's men were trying to get something out of the bandits but it was no use. They had no clue what really happened, unlike Scathach.

Accidental magic. Her desire to get Luffy into safety triggered her magic, which sent her into that forest. Unfortunately due to the pain, she did not register that Luffy was no longer on her shoulder, therefore did not take him along with her.

When they couldn't find the red eyed girl, they thought that she is dead, that she was thrown into the sea and drowned. Or something. When everyone realized that she was aline, all felt as if a wave of relief washed over them. That evening, using his one remaining arm, Shanks gave both kids a hug when he saw then together, despite how weak he must have felt because of blood loss. At that time, Scathach also registered her injured back.

It was... interesting evening. Luffy kept crying, Shanks was all happy that she and Luffy are alive, just as well as coping with his loss of arm and she was being looked over by a local doctor.

Also, Luffy said something that gave no sense when the stars were out and everything was finaly silent.

"Scathach?"

"Yes Luff?"

"What were those shiny-shiny lines on you?"

"Shiny-shiny lines?"

"Yeah! You were like really fast! You even left a small hole behind!"

That gave no sense. Next morning, Luffy had shown her the hole. It almost made her forget about the events of previous day.

Several days passed and Shanks recovered nicely. Scathach had completely forgotten about her revenge, and instead tried to bake him a few cookies. Notice the keyword tried. But Shanks still appreciated the gesture.

Scathach and Luffy were watching and crates of provisions who knows what else were being loaded onto the pirate ship. It was one of those 'good bye' days. Clear sky, calm sea. For some reason, it felt like it would be a long time before she or Luffy would see the red haired man. Scathach kept looking around her, feeling as if something were to happen. There was commotion, yes, but it wasn't exactly what she felt that would be important.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah." Shanks did not turn around when answering to Luffy's question, and instead looked up at his large ship. "Time to leave, been here for quite long. Will you miss us?"

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys. I won't ask you to take me with me this time."

"I want to do it by myself when i get stronger. And I'll take Scathach with me too. To become a pirate."

Scathach looked at the younger boy. He surely matured in these past days. Though, she herself felt her hand twitch a little when he said that she would go with him... but she did not mind that much now. If Luffy grows a bit, perhaps it would be even fun. To travel the seas like Shanks and his crew. And who knows? Maybe she will find something really interesting.

Shanks ruined the calm moment when he turned around and stuck his tongue at Luffy, like some kid. In a way, Shanks is like a kid. Serious at times, but more than not a kid. "I wouldn't take you anyway!"

Course he wouldn't. Though if Scathach could bet, he is saying that to rill up the boy. "Like you could become a pirate!"

" **I will!** " And once again, Luffy ate everything. Hook, line and sinker. Going to be fun, there years that are before her. Both of them. " **I will gather my own crew that will beat you guys! And I'll find the words greatest treasure! And no matter what, i will become the Pirate King!** "

Pirate Kind huh? That is one ambition. Pirate King, the man who is said to own everything in the world, the kind of seas and freedom. It is said that the one who reaches Raftel, an island at the end of the worlds dangerous sea will become the Pirate King. Luffy, you are surely one crazy boy with one crazy goal.

"Oooh, you are going to beat us?" Shanks said playfully. Then to her surprise, he took the straw hat, the one that he wore at all times and placed it in Luffy's head. At the same moment Scathach froze. Something important happened. Very, very important. She was sure that the moment when Luffy's eyes were covered by his new hat and Shanks leaning above him would forever burn into her memory.

"Then I will let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me, so take good care of it."

Luffy began to weep. And he never stopped, with tears in his eyes he watched as the boat sailed. Shanks gave both of them a large wave and soon his boat disappeared onto the sea.

Yes, the following years are going to be truly interesting. She will without a doubt follow Luffy, as she now knew this moment somehow decided something big in the future. How? No idea.

And how she knew? That was a mystery. And also about Luffy being mature? He still had a long way to go.

* * *

 **Aaaand wrap. Phew. This chapter was a challenge. Kept going back, rewriting because I wasn't satisfied, then my computer lost a small part of it. Twice. You can imagine my amusement. I did not want to just write exactly what was in the show, I do not like reading parts like that, but there are just some parts that are way important to just gloss over. Such as Shanks giving Luffy his hat.**

 **You must admit that that is one of the most important events in the series.**

 **Those that know about magecraft, yes, Scathach is unlocking her circuits and instinctively used them to get back faster without really knowing. Luckily without tearing apart her muscles. Also, anyone that looked at special abilities of Scathach will mention her personal skill Haunts of Wisdom. Basically, it allows her so ocassionaly predict future. She even predicted the final moments of Chu Chulainn. I don't think that i will be abusing this skill, but she will make use of it from time to time.**

 **In this episode it acted at the end when Luffy got his straw hat.**

 **In this episode, Scathach also revealed how she felt about her family, the betrayal and everything. A lot of plot bunnies that are born in my head often begin in the HP verse and when this one was born, i though what would she gain or loose if i kept the heroine as Fem Harry and in the end decided keep it that way, that it would mix things up a bit. Not just in a way that she had horrible childhood before she came there. She will carry the feeling of betrayal with her for a long time.**

 **The bandit reminded her of time when her brother attacked her, which ultimately lead to her being sent through the Veil and loosing everything she ever knew and breaking her in a way. Basically, she freaked out when she saw the bandit.**

 **Hope that you enjoyed this episode... nearly midnight here right now. I really should be going to bed.**

 **I should also tell you, that i do plan on writing some chapters that will include Scathach before her** **officially** **becoming part of Straw Hat pirates. I absolutely and** **unexpectedly** **fell in love with the arc that shows Luffy, Ace and Sabo as kids. Also, i got loads of cool ideas how to troll Garp. Even now i can't help but to laugh when Ace and Sabo tie Luffy to that large tree and decide that they need to kill him. And how Luffy starts to cry and outright tells them not to throw him into water.**

 **Or the scene where Dadan finds an another kid in house (Sabo).**

 **But before you move onto an another story... read below!**

* * *

 **Omake:** **What happened in the forest.**

"Hey."

"Hey." Something patted her cheek.

"Do you think she is alive?"

"She seems to be breathing."

"Hey, wake up." This time the patt was stronger. "Screw it, let's just leave her here."

"But she might die!"

"Who cares. Tche."

"Ace!"

"Fine..." One more. "Hey, you there. You listening to me?"

This time Scathach opened her eyes. The one speaking, probably called Ace was looking at her with a grumpy expression. Behind him, looking much happier was an another boy.

Boy. A boy. That reminds her Scathach looked around, searching for the familiar black-haired boy. A part of her brain noted that the two who found her were a few years older.

"How do you feel?"

"Better question would be: What the heck were you doing?"

That is a good question. What was she doing? And why does her back hurt so much?

"Hey, do you hear me? Answer me!"

Luffy. Bandits.

"Maybe she can't speak?" Said the one in back. The one who kneeled before her looked more and more irritated by second.

When things clicked in her head, she summarized the situation with one loud word: "SHIT!"

Not expecting that, Ace jumped away, promptly falling onto ground with a yelp. The blond let out a loud 'HIIIE', but actually managed to stay on his feet.

"Shit, shit, shit! Luffy! LUFFY!"

She was surrounded by trees. Loads. Large ones. A thick forest.

"YOU!" She pointed at the black haired one. "Have you seen a black haired boy around? Black hair, scar under one eye, a complete idiot?"

"Erm, no?"

"Shit!" And she ran away. The two boys looked at each other.

"Ace?"

"Yes?"

"What just happened?"

"Dunno." The black haired boy shrugged. "But remember, it never happened."

"Understood."

"YOU TWO!"

Oh snap! She is back.

"Which way to Foosha village?!"

"That way." Both boys moved in sync.

"Thanks!" And she was gone.

"Sabo?"

"Yes Ace?"

"Girls are weird."

"Agreed." Sabo said with a serious tone. The boys looked at each other and exchanged a few looks. Nobody shall speak of this ever again. After all, it never happened.


	3. Arc 0: Chapter 2: Professor Luffy

I do not own One Piece, Nasuverse or any other show/book/movie or a game that might be mentioned in this story. I only own these couple of words that i wrote.

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Professor Luffy**

The first time that Scathach saw Luffy's arm stretch... she freaked out, then she demanded explanation.

"I ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit!"

"Gomu-gomu? Wait, don't tell me that you ate a Devil fruit!"

"Yeah..."

Scathach was not amused.

Devil fruits. Strange, rather horribly tasting fruits that gave the one who consumed them a unique special ability, but at the price of loosing the ability to swim. Once a person with devil fruit abilities would come into contact with water, he would slowly loose all strength in his or her limbs. Scathach heard about them from Shanks... some abilities were rather cool but some were rather useless. Like: who would want to have the ability to change colors when he is facing some monster?

The said person would have to be very creative.

Not to mention that most of this world was covered with seas. That is the reason why Scatach felt like punching Luffy. An idiot that seldom uses his brain that can't swim **and** on a pirate ship surrounded by nothing but sea? Scathach made a note to become a very good swimmer.

Since she did know by Luffy's ability to stretch arms, she was not surprised when she saw Luffy's unnaturally long arms around one large tree trunk. What she was surprised by was that the tree seemed to be torn from the ground and, judging by the old gray haired man's expression, hit him in back. And the man seemed to be only very, very annoyed, if the language he had been using was any indication.

Earlier that morning when Scathach woke up and expected Luffy to march in... Luffy never came. So she asked around a bit and found that his own grandpa had decided to take him away. Makino explained that he had finally heard that Luffy became friends with Shanks and the old man did not like it. Apparently, Monkey D Garp is a high ranking marine.

Though, Scathach did not really care about that. Once she got over her surprise caused by the fact that Luffy somehow managed to uproot a tree **and** hit his grandpa with it, she lunged herself at him. When Garp spotted her, his eyes widened rather comically. He only hard time to put one of his hands before himself, in order to protect himself.

"What the hell! Where did you come from!?"

"Let's go of Luffy!"

"Huh? And why should I do that?!"

Bugger. Garp is a seasoned fighter, one that is several times bigger than she is. If what Luffy said was true, then he is even a legend. She won't be able to make him take Luffy back to Foosha, but she would be damned if she did not at least try.

Garp removed her from his arm and held her up so he could have a look at her face, while ignoring Luffy and his whining. Monkey D Garp is a graying man with many wrinkles on his face form both worry and laughter. But his black eyes, similar to Luffy's were a bit angry right now.

"Do you know who I am little girl?"

"Don't care!"

He paused and looked over her. "You are that girl Scathach, right?"

"Yes."

"Heard about you, you have been watching over this..." He inclined towards Luffy. "...ungrateful grandson of mine."

"Luffy is not ungrateful."

"Bleh! Luffy will become a great marine one day, and you girl return to Foosha."

"No."

"Why not!"

"Coz I said so!"

"Stupid girl! Do you want me to drag you back?"

"Whatever, but I will come back!"

"What about your parents? They must be worried."

"Don't have."

Garp paused, then he swore again. "Listen. I am taking Luffy into this forest so he would become strong, he is going to become a marine someday."

"I will not!"

Scathach looked at Garp blankly, her expression silently asking him if he really means it. If Luffy said that he would become a pirate, he means it. Especially when Shanks gave him his hat. He won't be giving up on his dream just because he said it. Luffy listens only to himself when it comes to stuff like this.

"Hey, don't give me that look!"

"I wanna become strong too, so I will live here too then."

"Do you wanna die?"

"Do you want Luffy to die?"

"…."

"…."

Garp sighed. Even he, who spent little time with his grandson must have heard about Luffy's spouts of madness. Though, Scathach wondered what he had heard about her.

"Alright, you have a point. But! If you die don't go crying to me!"

Of course she would be able to chase after him and cry if she were dead. Logic.

It took them a while to reach a wooden hut of sorts. It looked quite neat, far nicer that what would one expect in a middle of dangerous and dark forest like this. There was even a nice portion of sunshine. A lot of the forest still reminded Scathach of the dark and moist forests of England. A few palm trees less, smaller trees and a couple degrees colder and she would not want to remain inside the forest a minute longer than she needed.

But Luffy is here. It will be fine.

A loud screeching voice alerted her to someone other than Luffy's grandpa standing near the wooden house. Scathach shuddered a bit when she saw a fat lady with curly orange hair and a cigarette in her mouth. Her voice was like that of a harpy when she yelled at the man. She, the woman stopped when she realized who exactly is standing at the entrance into her hut but Scathach still had a sweat drop go down her face. Is Garp serious?

Seeing that Luffy was standing a bit afar, she started looking around, wondering if there is something interesting. There were loads of bird sounds, as well as a couple she couldn't identify, promising that there are loads of animals in these woods. Some maybe even bigger than normal. Scathach smelled the air for a bit, trying to figure out what is it that was missing but she had to facepalm a second later. It was salt. The smell of it wasn't nearly as strong as down there in village. Mt. Corvus forest was just that thick.

When Scathach heard a yelp that came from between the trees, she quickly turned in the direction and prepared as well as she could, in case something would jump from the dark.

There, on a large mass of something was a familiar face. She saw him only shortly and on one occasion but he was one of the faces that one doesn't forget.

Black messy hair, black eyes, freckles on face, a pipe in hand and that orange shirt. Right now he seemed quite out of it due to seeing Scathach.

"What are YOU doing here?!"

"What? Don't you like me?"

"Course I don't! Who would want to be near you?"

"I am happy with myself."

"Tche! Then you have a sad existence!"

"But I will still be the last one laughing!"

"No I will."

"I will."

"I will!"

"I will be the last one and..."

"SCATHACH! Get over here and show your face to Dadan!"

They stopped their exchange and looked at Garp, then at each other. Ace grinned, believing himself victor and Scathach glared. "Scathach? You have a weird name."

And she attacked.

* * *

Scathach held her throbbing cheek and glared at Ace, the boy with whom she fought outside. She did manage to get a hit on him, but she still lost the fight. Did that stop her? No. But that graying man Garp did. If glares could kill, Ace would be dead.

Ace on the other side acted as if she were nothing more than wind. He plainly ignored her.

The fat lady Dadan now spoke to Luffy and to be honest, Scathach did not like the lady one bit. She outright refused to give him proper food, then taunted him with some tasty looking piece of meat. And once she told Luffy that he would not only be their personal slave, but he would also perform 'bulglary, roberry, fraud and murder' she had enough.

"Remember you can't tell Garp what we make you to do! And you girl!"

The darkness that loomed over Scathach silenced the woman. Beaten by Ace or not, her spirit was not broken.

"What is with that look!"

"Shut up, old hag."

"WHAT?" It was a wonder that the screech did not crack the windows. "We accept you here gratefully and you behave like some spoiled... wait, where are you going!"

Both she and Luffy left the wooden house, ignoring the angry yelling. The woman was way too much like the mother of those red heads back in England. At least when it came to looks, she doubted that she had even a smallest bit of mother instincts in her. Her look alike from Englad at least had that. But really, Dadan even had the exact hair color! It was unbelievable!

"Hey, Scathach... I don't like it here..."

"..."

"I know! Let's become friends with Ace!"

"The boy spit at you earlier!" And Ace really did. That was the main reason behind her death glare earlier.

"Nah, that is nothing to get angry about!"

"Hey, there he is! Ace!"

Seeing that Luffy is back in his happy go lucky mode, she sighed and ran after him. If anything, she will get an another chance to punch him.

"OH! Luffy, mind if you go on your own now?"

"Huuh?! Why?"

"I hadn't told Makino that i would be staying here. Need to go back to Foosha and sort some stuff."

"Ah, I get it. Hey, can you get me some candy?"

"You ate loads yesterday!"

"But i want more!"

Scathach sighed yet again. "Just make sure that you are in one piece when i get back."

Before she even completed the sentence, he was sprinting away. Great.

Seeing his retreating back, Scathach had a bad feeling. But Ace wouldn't be so cruel to do something to him, right?

* * *

Makino persuaded Scathach to sleep at her place one more time. But the next morning, Scathach was roaring to go. But it still took her a couple of hours to get back to Mt. Corvus and to Dadan's house. The place was... silent. Meaning that Luffy wasn't around.

When Scathach looked over the house, she once again wondered what was going on inside Garp's head. Dadan and her men were mountain bandits. While they did not seem as bad as the ones who tried to kill Luffy, she still felt distaste when she looked at the men that wondered about. A majority of people that would think that placing their descendants with mountain bandits is a good idea should have their brains checked.

When one of the men saw her, his eyes nearly fell out from his sockets. Scathach instantly got a very bad feeling that she couldn't explain. The door opened and out came marching Dadan, who also stared at her with disbelief. Wait... Had Luffy forgotten to tell them where she had gone yesterday?

"You girl! Where were you yesterday?"

He did...

"Well unlike Luffy, i had to tell someone where i have gone to." She is not telling her about the candy in her bag. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Course he did not! He never came yesterday!"

...

Silence. Scathach looked at the bandit head as if she saw her for the first time for a couple of seconds, trying to process what she just heard.

"What do you mean he did not come back!?"

"Just as you hear! Now it would be nice if you would get lost as well! You came only because of the brat, right?"

Scathach couldn't believe her ears. This woman. Luffy was the only person she had. When Scathach heard those words, she had to use a lot of her strength not to assault the woman right then and there. Dadan actually flinched and moved back when she saw the glare that the young girl gave her. Right now she had to find Luffy and her energy would be put into a much better use inside this thick forest.

Scathach turned around and marched right into the forest, without saying anything.

* * *

Scratched, bleeding and beaten up, Scathach wondered through the forest. The sun had long since hidden behind the tree tops and moon rose up. She did think of going back, resting and then going into the forest again. But then she realized that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway and that she would ran back into the forest while feeling guilty because Luffy is still somewhere out there. Also one minor detail: She was lost. So, she wouldn't be able to get back anyway.

Worst of all, Scathach had no idea how to survive in the wilderness.

Earlier that day, she just ran into the forest without really thinking that she just might die here herself. And she still had that candy that Luffy asked for...

For hours and hours, she kept going around. The forest seemed even more alive than during day, and at least twice more dangerous. Scathach had never gotten lost in a forest before. Neither she spent a night outside of bed. And she was scared. In the end when she realized that she couldn't go anymore, she climbed a tall, safe looking tree, where she fell asleep even before her face touched the wood.

The next day, she tried to find some berries to eat, or something. She spat out most of what she found. It felt bitter. But bitter in an unusual way. Like it was... poisonous. Even what she ate some other did not exactly feel well.

Great.

"What are you up to?"

Due to her surprise, Scathach dropped the bag of candy... right into marsh with something that looked very much like crocodiles. She turned around and stared at the owner of the voice.

Like a little sunshine, Luffy was just standing there, not looking much better than she did. But he was obviously in a much better mood than she was at the moment, since his grin magically revealed nearly all of his white teeth.

"Luffy?"

"Ya?"

"Where did you come from?"

"From that way." He pointed his finger in some random direction.

Scathach glared at the boy, wondering if she should hug him or punch him, and after a while, she gave him and large hug, squeezing him. He is alive after all. All dirty and bruised but alive. "Huh? Anything wrong?"

"Nope, not at all. Sorry Luff. I dropped your candy just now."

"WHAAAAT? NOOOOOO. My candy..." Seeing his teary eyes, Scathach made a note to stay away from pools of water in the near future. But it was still his fault partly.

"Sorry, Luffy. I'll get you some later."

"Well, you'd better! By the way, what is it that you are doing here?"

...

Right. She needs to get Luffy back to Dadan's, making the old hag go mad with rage will be a bonus. "Better question is, why have you never returned to Dadan's?!"

"Oh.." Luffy looked around, then at her. Then he made his lying face. Had Scathach ever mentioned that he looked like some odd fish when he made that expression? "I.. I don't know."

Scathach face palmed. He is so not telling her. "Well, fine."

He grinned again, then he turned around, ready to sprint away. Scathach wouldn't let that happen this time and grabbed him by his blue shirt. "Wait, Luffy! Do you have any idea how to get back?"

"Huh? Of course not."

"Then why are you running in that direction?"

"Because i have a hunch that it might be that way!"

"Have you been using this hunch of yours lately, while, for example trying to get back?"

"Yeah!"

The sound of her palm colliding with her face could be heard quite far.

* * *

"Scathach, you can't eat that!"

"Scathach, you can't eat that either!"

"You know which plants are safe to eat?" Scathach asked, slightly irritated. The sun was going down, again, and she nor Luffy had any idea where they were.

"Of course i do!"

"Huh?"

"Here, see those evil looking purple ones?"

"Yeah?"

"You must never, never eat them!"

Scathach rose one of her eyebrows. Luffy was teaching her? What?

Would Luffy smile a bit more, Scathach was sure that he would be shining. He was probably proud that he knew something that she didn't. The little bugger.

But it was true. Scathach had no idea how to survive in wilds. Now that she looked back, it was really, really foolish to go into the forest like this. She would have died, without even finding this boy, and who knows what Luffy would have done if he found her dead. He was attached to her. A lot.

The worse thing about the entire situation wasn't even the food, but the predators. While Luffy seemingly enjoyed being chased by giant wolves, she was not happy. And there were tons of things: From those large wolves to grumpy giant vultures. Aren't vultures native to places like deserts by any chance? She no longer knew. Nothing gave sense in this world. She was sure that earlier she saw something akin to a jolly green flying bunny.

"Grandpa once threw me into a jungle! But i survived because there was water and thing to eat like mushrooms and snakes and some fruits... i even ate this funny looking thing!"

"Funny looking thing?"

"Yeat, it had..."

"Luffy?"

"Huh?"

"Would you..." This is so embarrassing. So horribly embarrassing. Luffy made a confused expression and clocked his head, while letting out a short 'huh?'. If she were to survive here, later on if she would become a pirate, she **needed** survival related skills. Realizing that Luffy was doing fine, even though he was lost... to Scathachs' pride it was as if someone just hit it with something very hard. Very, very hard.

But before she becomes a pirate along with Luffy, she really needed some damn skills. "Why is your face all red and puffy?"

"Would you mind teaching me how to survive in a jungle?" Let's just not react to what he said earlier.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah."

Luffy gave her an another large grin, shortly he grabbed the straw hat on his head before sitting down and then he started to talk. By the time he was done, Scathachs' head felt like a beaten balloon from all the information it had do decipher from the younger child's speech.

It took them a few more days to return back to Dadan's, but in that time, Luffy thought her the basics of how to survive in a jungle. They still couldn't face the large animals, but it was a start.

Naturally, Luffy was not a good teacher. But he at least kept her from doing the worst things.

When they had shown up in a middle of night a week later, Dadan's eyen nearly fell out of it's sockets. Priceless look. Scathach will show that old hag. And she will make sure that she will never speak badly of those close to her.

Also, something that should be noticed, something which Scathach wasn't very happy.

Despite of how it originally started, Luffy was still very much hell bent on befriending Ace. That is why, the moment he stepped out from the house the next day, Luffy was on his tail yelling after him something like this: "Where are you going Ace?! Take me with you and let's become friends!"

Seeing Ace's grumpy expression, Scathach added an another mote to her increasing collection: Learn how to fight to be able to punch that jerk. His attitude was horrible!

And so they chased after him.

Ace stood high on a cliff, looked down and frowned. It was only for a second, but Scathach was sure that she had seen hate in his eyes. It made her stop. Why would he hate like that? Not like Luffy did anything to him. Luffy is one of those people that were really, really hard to hate and she herself doesn't recollect doing anything that could have earned that sort of look. Yeah, they fought, but that wasn't something to be **that** angry about.

Ace brought down that pipe in his hand and cracked the eroded stone underneath him... and caused an avalanche. Scathachs' eyes vent wide and Luffy screamed.

* * *

"Ace!" The boy whose name was being called kept walking, ignoring the girl. "Ace, get back here!"

Absolute ignorance. Ace walked into the small room where the 3 kids slept, then **loudly** shut the door right in front of her face. Scathach gritted her teeth.

When she met Luffy, she never thought that she would become friends with him, and now he is the closest thing she has to a family. When she met Ace, he did not seem that bad. What Scathach learned was that Luffy had a very good nose when it came to people, though one always has to sort out all the gibberish that he spouts all the time and even then reading in between lines is needed. So when Luffy wanted to become Ace's friend, she though fine. Perhaps he is not as bad as he appears to be. But the guy nearly killed them today.

Wait a second. Luffy did not want to tell her how he got lost in the jungle, and he was chasing after the mister 'I hate the world'. Oh, Scathach so knew that she shouldn't have let Luffy chase after him.

Using her bruised hand, she opened the door with a loud bang, only to find the room empty. She glanced at the open window and ran towards it. Ace was outside, she could see his silhouette, despite it being already dark.

In the past couple of days, Scathach fell from loads of high places, got multiple bruises and bled. That is why she was no longer afraid to jump from the window on the second floor and ran after him.

"Go away brat!"

"I will be not going away until you tell me what exactly is wrong with you! You could have killed us today!"

"Hmph, like the world would miss someone like you, screechy voice."

"You wanna hear a screeching voice?"

Ace finally stopped and turned around. "And what is your problem with me?! Why are you here anyway?"

"It's your damn attitude! What was so wrong that we did, that you needed to nearly kill us today? And also, am I right if i think that it was because of you that Luffy got lost?"

"Just keep that bratty kid on a leash and he will be fine."

Keeping Luffy on a leash? No happening. Not possible.

"Hey, don't just turn away!"

Just when he was about to run away, again, she grabbed his shoulder, only for him to flinch and throw the hand down. But he was not getting rid of her that easily. Using her other hand, she grabbed his shirt, preventing him from leaving. "No, you are not going anywhe..." When their eyes met for a moment, she flinched. Well, almost. She now recognized the hate in his eyes.

Ace pushed her away and she fell down. "What is your problem now?! Huh?"

She did not answer, she kept staring down for a moment before she stood up on her feet again. Ace swore. "Bratty kid, go back into the village. Foosha was it? Take that brat too. Nobody wants you and him around, so you might just get lost. You are not even good enough for this place. You will die sooner or later anyway."

Scathach looked at him, up and down as if she saw him for the first time, this time her look unnerved the older boy, but that soon turned into irritation which became reflected in his tone. "What is with that look? Have you hit yourself that hard?"

How could the damned Ace have the **same** look as she wore so often when she lived in England?

The Potters... the entire wizard thing. Not only they were a patriarchal society, but the stronger magic the better. She who had been born not only as a near squib according to tests done, but also as a female had little future in that society. She wasn't even suitable as a 'brood mare' according so some people outside from the Potters. Most families suggested that they should just get rid of her, it was commonly done to squibs. One of those inbred kids knew loads of details how it was done and was more than happy to tell her.

Scathach believed that her family loved her back then, but with how they always turned away it was sometimes hard to believe that. 'They are your parents. Of course they love you. Potters stand together.' She kept telling herself for hours. But when she looked into mirror, she saw the same kind of eyes that Ace now had. And when she had them she could only think of how she hated everything because nobody accepted her existence.

Should she tell him?

"Stop looking at me like that, you little brat!"

There is no way that he would listen to her anyway.

"First you chase after me and now you just stand here! What is wrong with you?!"

"Ace?"

"What?!"

"I don't know where are you going but take care. Next time please don't try to kill us."

She then turned around and simply walked away. Ace just stared at the spot where she had been standing a second ago, this time really not knowing what to think. Her voice was much softer when she spoke the last sentence.

* * *

Day after day passed. Those days soon became weeks, then months. Ace still did not like it when the two of them chased after him, and they did so every day. Dadan protested, they chased after Ace, the bandits chased after them. Then they angered some wild animal. Ace still chose the most dangerous paths to take to shake them off.

Scathach especially 'liked' the one with the giant snakes. She disliked snakes. She did not know exactly why but she did.

Day bay day, Scathach felt her body become stronger and faster. Both she and Luffy were learning how to deal with the most dangerous fauna and flora in the forest.

Nope, Ace did not listen to her when she asked him not kill them. But after some times, the frightened screams of the two of them turned into laughter as the path that Ace chose became something akin to an obstacle course. Slowly, it became **fun**. Even Scathachs' senses sharpened. Dunno about Luffy though.

Nobody knows what is happening in his head.

And at times, Scathach really did not want to know.

But so far, trusting Luffy when it came to Ace was not that bad. To be honest, Scathach would want to become friends with him. She had Luffy, it it was not really possible to hold a more intelligent conversation with him. Luffy is like a little brother that needs someone to watch him.

And who knows? Maybe if she and Luffy became friends, he won't be that big of a jerk anymore.

Three months later after their arrival to Mt Corvus, Luffy and Scathach managed to reach the end of forest. Not the end of forest on the same side as Foosha, but on the other, where there was no nice and comfortable path.

The first thing that assaulted her senses was the **horrid** smell. Imagine the 10 most horrible smelling things you know, then mix it together and then add some more. Scathach made a note not to complain and the occasional horrible smell at Dadan's place. It was nothing compared to this. She was even a bit surprised that the local flora was still so vividly green, prospering even.

Luffy let out a whining sound, but when the boy saw the light there, he threw away his stick and ran towards the edge. Scathach followed after him. Due to the amount of light, she had to cover her eyes for a second, but when they adjusted, she finally got a good look.

To be honest, Scathach never thought that there were so many shades of gray. She once had heard something about 'fifty shades of gray', something that sounded more like a joke but this place certainly had more that fifty.

A scrapyard. The thrown away, forgotten things piled upon more old things, creating the horrible smelling air. Through and around it walked people, odd people, sort of she would have never thought approaching a while ago, all dirty, some tired, some beaten up. An old man with a strange had coughed, some guys began fighting over something in distance.

Over the time Scathach spent in forest, she got somehow used to danger, so she would not shy from entering this place...

Luffy is gone, isn't he? Scathach really did not have to glance to her side where Luffy was **meant** to stand. She sighed and exited the forest. She is going to find him, and hopefully keep him out of trouble.

She jumped down and skidded a bit on the dirt, until her feet touched the rubbish. On one of the sides was a tall white wall, behind it was probably the Goa Kingdom she had heard about from time to time.

Full of nobles and stuff. There were a couple of thugs behind the walls, Dadan said once, but it was mostly nobles.

And so she began to wander.

Even years later, she would say that this scrapyard, Gray Terminal was one of the saddest places on Earth. Still, it was better than the 'Noble Circles'.

There were loads of thugs, yes, but there were also many sad faces. People who had nowhere else to go, people who were kicked out, simply because the did not fit in, not because they did something bad. Who knows how many people were there just because they existed. Similar to her. She would stop to listen to some stories, but she had to find Luffy. Still... It reminded her of how lucky she is, in a way. Her situation is not the best but not this bad either.

While the nobles acted all nice and pretty, now that she looked back, there was some really disgusting dirt under all those sparkles and colors. She was way too little to see or understand it back then. Who knows what more there was? After all, she was not on so many parties or in places where people met.

"Luffy! Luffy, where are you?!"

She returned to the edge of Mt. Corvus forest, to see from a higher spot, also to see if he hadn't come back. Nothing.

Well, she saw Ace. The boy was running swiftly across the faded junk, with his pipe in hand and a quite large bag of something on his back. The sound it made sounded suspiciously like coins. "Hey, Ace!"

Ace stopped and looked up at her... and his mouth fell open. He recovered quickly though and growled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Chasing after you and Luffy. What else do you think?"

"That brat is here too?!"

"More like somewhere around, lost sight of him when we saw this place. Have you seen him?"

"No, and i hope that I won't. Bye."

So much for a pleasant conversation. Scathach sighed yet again and watched Ace's retreating back for a moment before she turned around and walked into the scrapyard again.

* * *

It was about 2 hours later that she had heard a rumor about something happening inside one of the shacks that were just about to fall apart. This one was a bit more luxurious than most buildings around but it still looked as if a gentle wind would knock it down. She assumed that it was one of the locals that got into a fight with some thugs, and now they were 'teaching' him the right 'manners'.

She did not have to be here for long to understand that the only laws around were created by the ones with weapons in hand, aka by pirates. Earlier she stopped so that she could listen to a gray old man, who said to have spent most of his life in this place. The man said that the pirate crew of Bluejam had most power around right now. This meant a death sentence to anyone brave enough to stand against the 'law makers'.

After some dirty man attacked her, she found herself something to beat up anyone else that would try the same. A pipe like the one that Ace carries would be good... it really did not take long to find one. The next man that came close babbled something about 'human market'. It did not end well for him.

So not easy being a girl these days.

Sigh.

About an hour later, she came close to that hut with Bluejam pirates, and the moment she had heard the voice of a boy coming from inside, she knew it's owner. It was Luffy's. The realization made her freeze. How long... how long was he already in there? She clutched the pipe on her hand. Pirates or not, they are beating Luffy. And they are going to pay.

Hearing Luffy's creams, put her as if into some strange trans. Before she knew, wood was flying everywhere around her, men screamed in surprise, some cowered themselves in corners, though when they realized how small the enemy was... they almost laughed with relief. Almost. Scathach did not know what exactly was with her but she couldn't care less. She had an idiot to save.

She attacked the first guy and swiftly knocked him out. These guys were slow in comparison to things in forest! Then she closed on the second one, with her strike, she send him flying towards a wall. That makes two. The third one closed in and attacked from behind but she was already behind him when his sword touched the ground, with a kick, he was sent flying as well.

The tip of the pipe touched the ground gently as she held it in her hands, deadly cold red eyes pierced the last guy. Whoever of whatever he was, he was huge, his skin color was odd... suggesting that he might not be entirely human, or not a human at all. Shanks once spoke of fishmen. Was this guy a fishman?

She was brought out of her musings when she registered two things: There were light green lines, zig zagging on her arms, likely on her legs too... just as well as on the pipe. The second thing that she registered were the two young voices from behind her. One clearly belonged to Ace, whose was the second one?

Two boys stood by her, but that was the last thing she registered before the pipe on her hand cracked. Then she knew no more.

* * *

"I don't like spoiled kids like you..."

"I am not spoiled! I am strong!"

"Strong? You are not strong at all! You cry like a little girl! Have you ever gotten hit by that spiky thing? When i get older, your age, I will stop crying! And i will be stronger!"

"I wouldn't cry even if i were your age! I am not like you! Idiot!"

Someone please tell those two to shut up.

"When i grow up, i will be stronger than anyone! I will be a pirate!"

"You? A pirate?! Don't make me laugh!"

And Scathach had enough. She rose up and made herself known: "WILL YOU TWO CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS, PLEASE?!"

The two jumped away and looked in her direction. Ace and Luffy. Since when do the two of them talk? A horrible headache stopped her thoughts and she was forced to grab her head. A couple images flooded her mind. Some were surely from the time before she ended up... here, wherever she was. The faces of those thugs that were **beating** Luffy. Oh how much she hated them.

A couple more she did not recognize, therefore she couldn't place them. Regardless, the headache stopped, making her realize how much the rest of her body hurt. Ouch. Almost as if she was working out the entire day and more and with the heaviest weights in universe.

Hoping to ignore to pain, she opened her eyes, only to find all of the boys looking at her. Though, Ace and Luffy seemed ready for an another argument. And of course... she did not even have the time to look at her surroundings when they began to fight. "Hay, are you alright?"

To her side stood... who is this?

"Oh, right. Hello, I am Sabo. We had to carry you out of there... and we brought you here."

"Erm, thank you."

This Sabo looked nothing like Ace and Luffy. While the two of them could pass as cousins, Sabo had a bit more... sane spark in his eyes. Short blond curly hair, round face like every kid, black eyes and this black and blue outfit that once surely used to look very good on some noble guy, plus a hat on his head. When he spoke, he revealed a single missing tooth.

"I... I am Scathach."

"Scathach? Huh, Ace spoke about you."

"That he did not like me?"

"Something like that."

Scathach began to massage her temples between sending glares towards the arguing duo. The newly introduced boy did not seem happy either.

"We are going to hear that a lot in the near future, don't we."

"..."

"..."

The sole blond around crossed his arms. His slightly irritated expression answered the girl's question perfectly. Well, whatever. Let them argue. At least Luffy and the rest are safe. Judging by how many bandages Ace and Sabo had, they bot got into a fight with the pirates, and since Scathach and Luffy are here, it means that they won. Right now, they were back in the forest and the sky was already dark. Just how for long was she out?

"Alright, that is enough."

Ace and Luffy growled at each other after Sabo separated them, but luckily nothing dangerous. Well, that dangerous.

"Listen guys, I find myself in a bit of a problem."

"Huh? What problem?" Luffy finally calmed down, and was not looking at Sabo with interest, as well as a bit of worry.

"The thing is, the Bluejam with surely try to kill us after this incident, right?"

"Well, i think so.."

"This forest that i have been living in is too close to where they are, and they aren't hesitant to attack someone in his sleep...so."

"You will die."

"Yup, you will certainly die."

Scathach sweat-dropped. Those two, Ace and Luffy must be somehow related. How come she did not mention it sooner? Still better than fighting or Ace trying to murder them horribly.

"Yeah... That is why i need your help."

"You need a place to stay at?"

"Yeah... Ace you said that Dadan's hut is closer to other side of forest."

"You wanna come and live with the worthless hag?"

Ace looked at him for a while but agreed. "Just a bit of warning, the worthless hag is really worthless."

Luffy just smiled brightly, happy to have one more friend around. Nothing to discuss there.

Scathach agreed too. "Just look out for her shrill voice. She is a harpy when angry... and she is angry a lot around us."

Sabo laughed, Scathach did not need to know him well to see that he was relieved.

Unfortunately, Scathach was in no condition to walk. That is why, Ace said that he would do it, she had to be carried back. He grumbled a bit, but at leas he did not drop her into some crocodile pit on the way back...

* * *

When Dadan marched into the room next morning, Scathach though that she was really going to assault the woman.

Her head hurt, damn it!

Though the old hags face that she saw when Scathach cracked one of her eyes open... It was priceless. A large portion of the bandits stood behind her, including the white pooch that lived here for some reason or other.

"One, two, three..."

"One, two, three..."

Had she forgotten what number goes after three?

"One, two, three..."

She did. Or she is just having a shock of her life due to finding an extra kid in her humble house. She bets it's the first option.

"Ace, Luffy, Scathach...huh?"

And again, and again. The expression got possibly even funnier, forcing her to turn on her belly and cover her head with the thin cover available to them.

So when Sabo fully woke up and introduced himself **and** called Dadan a manly worthless hag with a smile on his face (and a couple of farts), she couldn't help herself. To displeasure of others, her shaking with suppressed laughter woke up the rest. And so after some more swearing, the four kids ran out from the house, completely ignoring the angry bandit head.

"Oh!" Sabo turned around. Luffy crashed into him. Wonder if he registered it... "Hey, Dadan! I have forgotten, Bluejam might show up around here!"

All of the bandits paled considerably while their eyes bulged out. Hehe... not even her group dares to stand against the Bluejam pirates. What a mess they have gotten themselves to. "We beat up a couple of them yesterday and stole some money! Bye!"

Their mouths hit the floor, clearly astonished with how brave they were... and stupid. Well... they can always hide in this forest in case something happens. The four of them. Scathach doubted that there isn't a place Ace and Sabo haven't been to around here.

Anyway, overally a great morning. She has got new friends! And Sabo even looks as if she could have an actual intelligent conversation with him. Luffy is cool. But she really missed someone normal to talk with.

* * *

 **Wow, this took forever. But here it is. Was originaly going to end at a later point but i have decided that it would be the best if it ended here. By the way, i have never really mentioned but Dadan was seriously mean in the show... some things she said when she began taking 'care' of Luffy were really horrible. Never really mentioned before i rewatched the episode a couple of times this week. Ace was also a jerk. Who throws a small kid like Luffy into a deep ravine? Most people would die.**

 **Ok, got that out of my system. Now... The four are starting to become friends, Sacthach messed up her reinforcement and blew her pipe but she learned how to fight and survive in wild. She revealed a bit more about her past... I will not go about her past forever, but i want it sorted before she sets out on sea.  
**

 **Feel so tired right now. Finished this thing yesterday but waited for the next morning then re-read this chapter to see if there are any mistakes or to see if some parts could be writted better.**

 **I kept running around, trying to figure out how to write things without repeating all that happened in the show. That would be too boring, and I myself would rather go and watch the anime.**

 **Sorry, there won't be an omake this time. Have a nice day.**


	4. Arc 0: Chapter 3: Forever together

I do not own One Piece, Nasuverse or any other show/book/movie or a game that might be mentioned in this story. I only own these couple of words that i wrote.

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

Nobody mentioned the Flying Mint Bunny in the last chapter? *Weeps*

 **Chapter 3: Forever together, that is a promise!**

The four kids carried the large, long scaly animal up above their heads. How had they managed to kill it when neither of them were more than ten? Well... Luffy could tell that story but he is too angry with the rest right now. "I got nearly eaten!"

"Hehehe..." Nervous laugh. "Come on, we got you out of his belly, so you can forgive us?"

"NO!"

It was worth a try.

"Come on Luffy, you will get tons of crocodile meat for dinner! Crocodile meat is really good, right you two?"

Ace and Sabo agreed. Luffy behind them smiled, and his mouth watered. "Then i forgive you."

"That was rather fast..." Sabo sweat-dropped.

"There are a couple of things that Luffy really cares about: One of the most important is having a full belly. Preferably filled with meat."

"Ah! Thank you Scathach, note taken."

Ace in the front grinned upon hearing Sabo's and Scathachs' exchange. Luffy got angry again. "So if we pay him with some meat..."

"NO!"

They laughed again. Luffy was even angrier. "Ok. Let's leave it be before Luffy explodes."

They became silent, enjoying the amusement that was still in the air. Apart from that incident, the day turned out really good. No deadly paths, no people trying to slice them up and all kids were able to strike a conversation. They even got a giant fish for lunch. And later they are going to have some tasty roasted crocodile meat. Scathach felt her mouth water as well.

"Hey, mind if we check something out? Need to know something." Sabo spoke all of sudden.

"Huh?"

"I have been staying over night with one man sometimes up to now. Just want to know how he is doing. In Gray Terminal i mean."

"The old pops with stories?"

"Uh-huh. Hope that he is alright."

"But let's avoid a fight this time."

"What, afraid of a little fist exchange Scathach?" Ace teased.

"No, I am afraid of having a giant mob of murderers and thieves on our tail when we haven't exactly recovered since yesterday."

"Scathach has got a point Ace. We can't afford a fight now."

"That is stupid."

"Come on, let's hide this crocodile somewhere..."

"Awwww! I wanna eat now! Meat! Meat! Sabooo!"

"Sorry, Luffy."

Together they hid the dead animal under some heavy branches and leaves and sprinted through the forest. Oh, how much nicer it looked when one did not have to dodge falling rocks or deadly snakes.

About a half an hour later, Scathach and the rest were crouching behind some greenery, while observing the events before them. Sabo (to displeasure of Ace) earlier explained that he and Ace had saved up a lot of money so that they could get a pirate ship sometime in future, and that they had to move it yesterday. Scathach eyed Sabo for a while, knowing that he was not telling her something. In the end, she just shrugged.

Some men were going about and seemingly searching for something. In was not hard to imagine what they were searching for. Like Sabo said that morning, they stole some money from pirates. Dunno what made Ace do that, or if it was intentional, but it was pretty stupid. Ace now knew that... Scathach unleashed her evil aura to make sure that he knew that. But he saved Luffy so it was fine now.

A number of the men carried real weapons, many were several times bigger than even Ace, and he was the tallest of the newly formed group. Scathach followed behind Sabo as they moved on. They wanted Luffy to go back... he nearly got them spotted.

"NO!"

"He just never listens, doesn't he?"

"Nope." Sigh. They moved on, exited the forest and then walked among the piles of rubbish. They were _everywhere_. The boys sat on their shoulders to have a better look around, while Scathach snatched a suspiciously looking paper that was on the ground. She had one look at it and grimaced. the rest is not going to like this.

A loud runbling sound made her turn to her right, just to see a mob gathering. Erm... what happened to the 'no men trying to kill them'? And so all of them ran straight back, deep into the green woods. Scathach and the rest sat down, catching some breath a while later.

Scathach looked over the paper again. On it were descriptions of all present. Ace's, Sabo's, Luffy's... and even hers. The pirates were even offering a bag of money for them. Though, funny thing... she was described as an utter devil along with the two older boys. Luffy as their side kick. Wonder how he would react to that.

"Hey, check this out."

Sabo extended his hand and took the paper. If it was possible the blond became even more depressed. "And they even bought pops over..."

"What? If anyone shows up, we can fight." Ace snorted and looked away. Soon he was holding his pipe again, though the annoyed expression was still present.

"We'd better lay low, that is what i meant."

"And we just beat anyone up."

"But we don't necessarily have to look for trouble ourselves."

"Yeah! I agree with Sabo!" Luffy smiled from his tree.

Scathach observed the exchange. While their situation was indeed bad, when it came to Bluejam pirates, now at least there were more people around. She still found it amazing that they got somewhat along. Ace was still in his 'I am cooler than you' mode, but bearable. She hoped that he would warm up to Luffy. She really did... Sabo was clearly the brain of the group, he went from an unknown kid to her favorite pal in a spam of several hours. Luffy was just happy that there are more kids.

When she saw Sabo's depressed expression, she placed one of her hands on his shoulder. He blinked but then smiled, understanding what she wanted to say.

"When you two lovebirds are done, remember to come after us."

One of these days, Scathach is really going to murder Ace. Friend or not.

Later on, Dadan and her group were watching with their mouths wide open as the kids brought the giant lizard over. The manly head bandit put his, (pardon, hers) foot down and demanded answers. Scathach smiled sweetly... and Dadan backed off. For about a minute. After those couple of seconds she was back.

Later that evening, when the crocodile meat touched her lips... she felt as if she were in heaven.

Under the boy's watch, the food disappeared faster than one could say Grand Line, the bandits were trying to scramble at least a small piece of it, then Dadan began to scream. Scathach hopes that there would be more evenings like this. Minus the Bluejam pirates of course.

* * *

Scathach heard a silent 'thunk' and she turned around. The rest kept on running, not mentioning that one of them stopped. The sole girl of the group picked up a strange pendant. It was mostly of gold with a large flower that looked very much like a daisy. Without a doubt, very expensive. Valuable not only because of the material used to create such a thing, but also because Scathach recognized that it was not just a pendant.

The white flower engraved on it looked very much like a crest of some noble family. People do put all sorts of things on pendants but Scathach faintly remembered seeing crests of some magical families, and the precision and carefulness with which this pendant was made almost screamed: This flower is not just some random decoration!

Also, it was too big to be a regular pendant, and the small chain attached to it was too short, also looking more like a decoration, rather than having an actual purpose.

….

I any of the boys stole an actual pendant with a symbol of nobles on it, it could mean a lot of trouble. For now, she will just keep it with her.

Scathach put the piece of gold into her pocket and ran after the boys, It did not take long to catch up with them.

She had honestly forgotten about it, mostly due to some animal attacking them, that is why she went with the routine. Bring dinner, roast it, eat it, make a mess and suck some life out of the bandits before going to get a bath. Separately from the boys. She only remembered the thing when she saw Sabo swearing mildly and going quickly through his clothes, over and over.

Out of the three kids, Scathach knew least about Sabo. She liked him more than Ace, but in a way he was a mystery. Day before, he stated that he is just an orphaned child of Gray Terminal. Considering how he looked, it wasn't hard to believe. All dirty, bruised, beaten up and he knew how to turn around in order to survive. Normal kids with parents, home and everything else did not know how to survive on streets.

Yet, something bugged her about him. And it was not just that he was the most sane person of the group.

"Damn it! Where is it?!" Sabo made a panicked face while whispering rather loudly. Her eyes trailed down, and stopped at the buckle of his belt, admittedly, her mind froze at the realization. It was the same daisy. White it wasn't golden, it **was** the same flower. Design and everything.

That means that Sabo is a son of a noble? But if he is, what would be be doing here of all places?

"Damn it!"

"Sabo?" Sabo straightened faster than she could say his name and looked at her nervously. Scathach saw his eyes trailing nervously around.

"Hehehe... yes?"

Scathach pulled out the pendant and handled it to him. The boy's eyes widened, but he quickly took the thing before hiding it into his pocket. "You dropped it as we were running through the forest. Sorry that I have forgotten about it."

"No, I should thank you, hehe... thank you."

He clearly did not want to talk about it, but... Scathach wanted to know why he was there. Was he kicked out like her, did he run away or did he have any other reason to be here? She really hoped that Sabo is a real friend. If only for Luffy's and Ace's sake. Luffy already liked the boy and while she still argued with Ace often, she did not need him in even a worse mood than before.

That is why when he started walking away, she stopped him.

"Sabo... you are a child of some noble, aren't you?"

Scathach could see the boy become very pale, even if the only source of light right now was the moon coming inside through the window. She pierced the boy with her eyes, his reaction said it all.

"S-Scathach... I..."

"Sabo, I only want to know that you don't mean harm to Luffy and Ace. So look me in my eye and tell me that you are a real friend."

"Scathach! I really, really am your friend! I never lied to you, Ace and Luffy... except for this! I promise!"

She looked him up and down, but then stopped on his face. She felt relief flood her. He was honest. No child would be able to lie like that. "Oh... Sorry Sabo. I just wanted to be sure. You know what Ace or Luffy would do if... you know."

"Yeah... sorry for keeping it from you. But, how did you know?"

"I have seen pendants like that before. Not with the same crest, but similar. Also your belt buckle."

"Oh... sorry..." Sabo slid down onto the floor and let out a hefty sigh. "Will you tell others?"

"No. Not like I have told them anything about my past."

"Your... I thought that you were an orphan too. Just like Ace and Luffy."

"Not entirely. Though I don't think that there is a word that I could be called when it comes to relationship between my and my... _parents._ "

Scathach slid down in front of him. She listened for a moment. Ace and Sabo were making commotion in the main room again, so they won't be disturbed. Should she tell him about herself? Well, yes. At least some truth. Or maybe they can exchange their life stories... like some of the old people in Gray Terminal.

"So.. you don't have a good relationship with them?"

"That is putting it mildly. What about you?"

"..." Sabo sighed again and looked down.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"It's just... It's hard to explain. Being a noble's kid and stuff."

"I know what it's like."

His head shot up and looked at her. "You do?"

Scathach rose to her feet and made a pose, just like she was thought long time ago. She smiled and began to talk. But the tone of her voice was filled with bitterness, ruining the overall image of a nice girl. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bluebell Roselily Potter, firstborn daughter of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter, nee Evans of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, descendant of the Most Ancient house of Peverell and a sister of the hero of Great Britain, Harold James Potter."

Sabo's mouth fell open, staring at her as if he saw her for the first time and he remained like that for a couple of seconds before remembering that he needs to say something too. "You.. you are a noble too?! And an Ancient House... you are a higher rank than me."

"Can't really say that I am a noble now, can it?" She saw down again, the bitterness fully shown now. "I tossed that name away years ago. I am far happier as Scathach."

"But.. why? And you said that your brother is a hero?"

"I _had_ a brother that others considered hero... he was more like a symbol of hope, rather than a hero. Something impossible happened when we were still in cribs. But I don't want to talk about it. It made the entire country nearly worship him but it ruined my life."

"Oh..." Silence fell again. Sabo kept sneaking her looks but did not speak. Scathach once again remembered her life in England, but then she tossed the memories back into some faraway corned of her mind and instead listened to some faraway sounds, since the angry noises from below them calmed down.

"I don't know why are you here, but I am sure that you will tell me if you feel like it. Luffy trusts you so I will too. Besides," She grinned. "You are the best at keeping Ace in check."

Sabo blinked but then laughed.

That evening, they have exchanged a couple more words, but nothing specific. The next morning, Scathach unleashed her dark aura on Ace and Luffy. Apparently, she and Sabo looked 'cute' together as they slept.

Dadan was not happy.

So were not the bandits when a pipe found it's way into her hands.

Things flew everywhere, and for the first time Scathach got the pleasure of seeing the look of utter terror on Ace's face. What everyone learned that morning was that Scathach was really **mean** with a pipe in her hand.

"She is sadistic!"

Or sadistic as Ace said.

* * *

From time to time, some people from Gray Terminal walked into the city behind those tall white walls. For business. To trade. To meet someone... there were many reasons. But it was an unwritten rule that all those who come from the scrapyard stay away from the areas where nobles live or spend their daily lives.

A strange duo made it's way inside. One of them a tall man in a white-yellow cape and a hood with some fur, obscuring the face from sight. Next to the man stood a girl, smiling politely but looking only before her like a little proud noble lady.

Behind them, being pulled, was a strange cart with something covered by a gray, faded fabric.

When one of the city guards stopped them and asked what it was, he almost jumped with fright when the saw the crocodile skin. Whimp.

"We are going to sell this crocodile skin." And he let them go without a word.

When Scathach learned what they were planning earlier that day, she grabbed the old piece of rugged cloth they wanted to use originally and tossed it away. Then she pulled out something much nicer looking.

Ace touched the fabric and asked her where she got it. "I found it thrown away. Don't ask me why it was on the scrapyard."

The nobles often threw things away for some ridiculous reasons. Like a small, almost invisible hole that was there in the white-yellow cloak. Scathach sometimes picked things that could be useful for later.

After they sold the skins, they planned to eat something called ramen at some restaurant. The problem was that, from what she learned, the restaurant was in one of those areas for nobles. While the police wouldn't kick them out if they wore something like what they showed earlier, it would attach too much attention.

One more problem. Only three of them would fit under it, and there was no way that they would leave someone out. Ace said that he once managed to get a bowl of it and that the taste was heavenly. Then Scathach pulled out an another thing... the only reason why nobody laughed was the fresh memory of that morning.

It was a dress. A girls dress. Scathach was sure that later on, Ace would make a couple of remarks but it couldn't be helped. Scathach despised such things but she picked this from one of the fresher piles of things couple of days earlier.

A frilly pink monstrosity called dress with a small traveling cape around the shoulders. Once she got a bath and everything, she was hard to recognize. She despised wearing such things but the desire to try out a new dish prevailed and she got in. Besides, it would be fun traumatizing whatever restaurant worker would come close.

So, after beating up a couple of thugs and selling the skins for some nice money (mostly due to Ace's pain promising expression), they started walking through the streets, searching for the restaurant. Soon they found it. When they saw the tall building, Scathach was sure that she heard Luffy making a couple of hungry sounds. And so they entered.

The man there eyed them varily, and grimaced shortly but that was soon hidden behind a polite facade.

"We would like a VIP room."

"I am sorry but we do not serve your kind."

"Oh..." Scathach stepped forward, smiling. "That is **too** bad. Me and my friend here were hoping to have some of the delicious ramen here... too bad. Who knew that a **plain** mongrel at such a renowned place could be so brain dead." She chuckled. Scathachs' voice was sweet but at the same time even more venomous than some snake on Mt Corvus. But she needed to perfect it. She was sure that the boys also heard the glee in it.

Well, she will get lots of opportunities.

From her pocket she pulled out Sabo's gold pendant and looked at it with disinterest. The man must have recognized it, because his face gained a very, very unhealthy shade of white.

"After all, someone who was allowed the honor of serving food in **this** part of Goa Kingdom should be a bit more... understanding. Well, we can always move you to the lower parts. But I am sure that..."

"It's and honor to have you here! Please follow me to our best room! P-please forgive me for being so rude! Anything that you order today will be for free! Just, just don't..."

"Ahh! That is so perfect. Thank you for your hospitality. As for what will happen to this place... we shall see. All depends on mine and my friends opinion."

The four kids in disguise were lead up into the best room as promised.

The door closed and Scathach covered her mouth, making sure that she wouldn't burst with laughter. Ace Sabo and Luffy looked from under the cloak, all spotting wide grins on their faces. Luffy had an especially big one.

"Haha! That was amazing. Maybe I will start liking you more Scathach."

"Ah, thank you Ace."

Sabo looked at her nervously when he realized that she still hadn't dropped the evil smile. "That was one of the most deadly sounding things I have ever heard..."

Scathach chuckled and gave him back the pendant.

The room was gorgeous. Red and white, gold rimmed walls with some gold ornaments in them, in vitrines where were some beautiful crystals, including what looked like a large crystal ball (the only thing that it missed was a witch to try and see the future) and at the end was this large window, making the room full with light. In the middle was a single large table with flowers in middle and a couple chairs around it.

Soon, a waitress brought four bowls of something. Scathach smelled the food and she knew that she would love it.

"This is delicious! You were right!"

"Told you!"

And they ordered more and more. The number of empty bowls grew bigger... does Scathach feel sorry for the people working here? Not really. It was quite obvious that people here would be willing to lick feet of those nobles if it meant that they would simply look at them.

Soon, the pleasant meal cam to an end. Due to Luffy's long extending arms which frightened one of the waitresses when it extended from under the white cloak. And they had to bail. Scathach already threw away the pink dress and walked around in the simple clothes that she had underneath it, that is why she had not problem jumping out of the large window along with others.

All of them were laughing madly. They bounced off the marquise and landed without as much as a bruise and then began running.

Who knew that Ace could have a good idea once a while? Even running away like this was fun! With the four of the together... life was so much more enjoyable.

"Sabo?! Sabo is that you?"

All kids stopped and looked around. Scathachs' first opinion of the man was the she did not like him. Expensive clothing and black cold eyes screamed 'Noble', and one of the lest pleasant ones. Scathach looked back at Sabo and from his hateful expression knew right away who the man was. His father.

"Come back home!"

She grabbed his arm and began pulling him away quickly before the police would capture them.

* * *

When Ace and Luffy grabbed the poor boy, Scathach jumped in and whacked them both on back of their heads.

For the last half an hour, they were demanding answers from him as now they knew that Sabo was hiding something. Sabo looked at her, eyes begging to help but she couldn't do anything. He needed to tell them the truth. Well, she could protect him from being strangled to deth by them but that was about it.

'You need to tell them.'

Sabo stared into the ground, much like he did yesterday when Scathach questioned him. The girl herself leaned against a tree, right next to the blond.

After a while, Sabo gathered enough courage and began to speak.

"The truth is that I am not an orphan of Gray Terminal like I told you. My parents are still alive. Sorry for lying." He paused. "That man was, the one who called my name was my father. I am a noble's son."

Luffy made a confused face, but then smiled and forgave him. Luffy was always a good soul, of course he would forgive. Ace was a bigger problem. It was only for a second or two, but Ace was shocked. Not shocked as if he saw Luffy doing something really stupid, shocked as if it really mattered to him. Should Sabo say something wrong, he would loose an important friend.

Scathach really enjoyed these past days a lot. It wasn't perfect but she enjoyed every second. And not only her but Luffy too. Sabo was not a bad person and it would hurt a lot of the group fell apart. She will stand on Sabo's side.

Perhaps it was even time to say something as well. About her past. They do have the right to know.

"To be honest, I am surprised. Why would you do all this if you are a noble's son?" Ace turned around. The voice that he used wasn't angry, but it was slightly cold. Scathach bore her eyes into his back.

"Ace, I had to run away!"

That made him snap and look back. Sabo's eyes now spoke of all the pain that he felt, he wasn't looking at any of them, rather, Scathach would bet that he was looking into his memories. She did not know what exactly made him run away, but she could guess. The nobles around here cared ridiculously about their standing and money, often not caring what sort of strain it would place on their kids, while forgetting such basic things as love.

A real child doesn't care about money, it just wants to be loved. Sabo, her, Luffy and Ace. They were not exceptions. In a way, it was the desire to be around others that made this strange group of kids. Hell would sooner freeze than Scathach would admit that loudly, but she also wanted to be around others.

"I had to study entire day so I would marry a girl from royal family. Just for that. Because if I wouldn't, I would be trash. All they care about it money and their standing. I was always arguing with them because of my poor results and even though they were family, I was a nuisance. Sorry if I offended you, but even if I had parents, I was lonely."

"People from the Gray Terminal weren't like nobles. But it was far better that living with nobles."

Sabo looked at Scathach who stared into distance as the sea. This was the edge of the island, meaning that the wind was much stronger and the power of the sea, which was crashing into the island, could be felt even there, reminding her that she is no longer in England.

"Trust me Ace, Luffy. Being a noble's kid is just... you two wouldn't stay around even for a day."

"I underst... wait, what? Scat... You are a noble's kid too?!"

"Unfortunately. Though not of the local nobles. While I do not know exactly what happened to Sabo, my _parents_ never really had any expectations for me. The nobles from society in which I was born, they are born with a special skill and view those without it something less than human. I wasn't very lucky when it came to it, and it was always very shameful if a noble family gave birth to someone without it or with a very weak one... I got more or less kicked out. There were other reasons, but this was one of the biggest ones."

"Huuuh?! Who kick out their own kid? I don't get it." Luffy asked and Scathach frowned.

"Like parents who think that the kid is a monster that would kill their other kid. When I said that they kicked me out, I meant that _father_ deliberately tried to kill me. And the rest agreed with him. I am far more happier wandering the forest with you, I am free, I have friends. And nobody is looking at me as if I shouldn't have been born."

"The nobles may be rich, nobles from wherever you want, but only the outside looks nice. Inside they are rotten people who know little about value of a human life."

For a second, she had a similar hateful expression to the one that Ace sometimes wore but she quickly hid it.

"You three, let's make sure that we will live as we want. Not as others tell us. Ok?"

Scathach had to nudge Sabo to make sure that he would come back to earth. The boy's eyes sharpened again and stopped reliving his memories. The blond looked at her shortly and then smiled.

"Yeah! When we grow up, let's set sail! Let's go far, far away from here! **I wanna see so many things, and then I will write a book about all of it!** I don't even mind studying navigation! I will become stronger, and I will become a pirate!"

Scathach made a note to do something for Sabo. The revelation about her past shocked them, she told them far more than she intended but his words really seemed to cheer them up. Luffy was making impression of a sunshine with his smile, again, even Ace seemed to brighten up. She did not want to worry about her. She is far away from the hell hole called England, Sabo, Luffy and even Ace now mattered. Mainly Sabo. With his parents being still around... nah. Later on. Now she will enjoy her time with these three crazy boys.

"You know, you don't have to tell me Sabo!" Ace grinned. "I will become a pirate, and I will become the strongest one. I will fight, fight and then fight some more! And then I will be the most famous! That is the way I will prove my existence! I don't care if the bastards in the world don't recognize me. I don't care about how much they hate me! **I will become a great pirate and see them to face!** I won't run away from anyone, I won't loose to anyone! I will not be afraid of anyone! And everyone will know my name!"

"Haha! Perfect. Who knew that you can crack such a large grin Ace!" Scathach run towards him and threw one of her hands around his shoulders, cracking her own large smile. "You know what? **I will compete with you!** I can't beat you now, but one day I will stand above you! I will beat you and be more famous than you!"

"You?! HA! Not happening! A little gentle girl like you?"

"Just wait a couple of years Ace! I will show you that even a **girl** like me can stand on top!"

Luffy rudely interrupted their exchange of words, earning a glare from Scathach. Like Ace and Scathach, he ran towards the edge of the island, sucked some air in and yelled. "I will...!" The last part was was barely hearable in a loud wave that crushed against the rocks below them. But the words he said were clear. " **I will become the Pirate King!** "

Ace and Sabo stared at the youngest kid of the group, while Luffy just laughed innocently.

Ace just scratched his head. "You are talking nonsense again..."

"Luffy is still a kid... you don't know."

"He? No way. And it would be nice if you put away that hand already. Little girl."

Sabo laughed loudly, forcing him to hold his belly. "That is pretty funny! Luffy! Can't wait what will happen in the future! Wait... if we become pirates, is it alright if all want to be captains?"

"Huh?"

"I did not think about that. Sabo I planned that you would be my navigator. Maybe Scathach on board too..."

Luffy killed the situation very simply. "You will be all on my ship!"

"I refuse!" Ace.

"I refuse!" Sabo.

"Damn, I can't reject." Scathach.

"Come on! Join my crew! Join, join joiiiiin!"

"That will not happen in a million years!"

"No, it wont."

"Whaaaat? Humph. Fine. I don't care."

They just laughed. Then Ace started making fun of Scathach. Sabo had to hold her again.

* * *

"Hey, Scathach."

"Huh?"

"Could you come with me? Just for a minute." Scathach finished chewing onto her dinner. It was a couple of days later, after the Ramen dine-and-dash. Scathach got closer to all of the kids. While Luffy was still his dumb self that needed rescuing, Ace was far more manageable. They still fought, yes, but it was still better. Apart from times when she caught him looking at her oddly. And right now he had the same look.

She put the food away and followed him. Ace left the house and walked straight into the forest. Scathach remained silent as they walked. She observed the older boy but did not dare to talk and remained silent even when he stopped and turned around.

"Back then...back then you said that you father tried to kill you. Tell me all."

Scathach rose one of her eyebrows.

"Hmm... Sorry. If you ask all of sudden, I don't really know where to start. Everything was a big mess. There are some things I still can't make heads and tails. Are you sure that you want to hear my story?"

"Yes. If you don't know when to start, then at the beginning."

"..." Ace's face was serious. He wouldn't let her go until she told him, even though he must have known that talking about reasons that would make someone try to kill their own kid would be very hard. This was somehow linked with Ace's own problem, and if Scathach was right, than it kept eating him up. She and him may argue often but she cared about him, in a way. "Fine."

Both kids sat down onto the cold ground and Ace waited, almost with eagerness.

"If I should start at beginning... from start it might not give too much sense. But ask if you'd like. The entire deal started, about fifty years or so. The place where I came from, England, there... aww... I messed up. I'll try again. Remember about the special skill that I talked about?"

He nodded.

"Some people of England, British islands over all, can use this energy to do all sorts of crazy things. I may sound a bit cliché, but they call it magic. And very often those who can control this thing consider themselves above any other person. Often considering those without it something that equals to a talking monkey. It even went as far that they completely isolated themselves from the rest of world, meaning that only very few know what is happening outside their society."

"And about fifty or so years ago, came a man who gathered the worst of the nobles and said that all non magical and those whose parents weren't magical are nothing but animals that would be happy to be killed. But that was only a facade, his goal was to take over the country... while killing as many people as possible. A complete madman. And for several decades, he terrorized the country. Then one day some woman said that around the end of July, a child would be born that would defeat him. This woman was trying to get a job at some school, said that one of her ancestors was a prophet and that she also has got talent." Scathach said the last words with distaste, but continued. "I met the woman, honestly, she was nothing but but a drunk. But the guy, Voldemort heard about it, and actually believed her, and so he started searching for children that were born or would be born around that time."

He nodded again.

"My _parents_ , the Potters were expecting twins at that time, and as they were one of his strongest enemies, that put a large target on their backs. Then me and Harold, my _brother_ were born. He was born couple minutes before midnight, the thirty first of July, while I was born several seconds after midnight, August first. Now this painted even a bigger target on their back and the Potters were constantly attacked, forcing them into hiding. _Mother_ and _father_ began fighting the man even more than before, often leaving us with care takers. But then when we were around a year old, somebody betrayed them and while the parents were away, Voldemort himself came into the house, killed everyone. Well, almost. When he attempted to kill me and Harold something happened. Nobody knows what, but Voldemort disappeared overnight. And nobody knew how or why exactly."

"Somebody tried to kill you while you were still in a crib?"

"Yes. Sometimes as night, I still hear the screams of the people he killed back then, sometimes even see his eyes staring at me and Harold as he was going to kill us. My worst nightmares."

Ace frowned, but he said nothing and looked at her as if he wanted her to continue, so she started to talk again. "Nobody really cared why that happened, but everyone was happy, and everyone suddenly believed the woman. Many families had to flee so that they would protect their children, many lived in fear that someone they knew would die the next morning... They were celebrating for days when they found out that he is gone. I have been told that sometime after that attack, we were check for our potential with _magic._ While Harold came as a prodigy, I barely had any. With him being a male and born minutes before midnight, he was instantly hailed as a symbol of hope." She snorted.

"Ironically, for something he could barely remember. As for me, it was very hard to accept that I was born so weak, but they still kept me, despite all the suggestions to get rid of me. I believe that I said few days back, many families considered children like me an insult to their lines. Sometimes they are sold, sometimes they are thrown away while in some far away country and forgotten and sometimes they are killed and tortured for fun. My _parents_... they were considered good people, and they did not throw me away despite what it meant for their standing. It wasn't so bad at start. But I was... always a bit different from others. And over time they became afraid of me. I can't tell you why exactly, but I could see that in their eyes. The Potters also got attacked from time to time, not all people that worked under Voldemort were captured... I remember that Lily Potter got poisoned twice, _mother_ , she survived only because of her quick thinking. James Potter, _father_ , nearly lost both of his eyes and an arm. I can only guess that when they saw danger in me, they were worried. As for Harold? We never really developed a sister and a brother relationship. He was always lead to believe that he was better than me and nobody ever corrected him. I tried to make my family love me, but they always seemed to pull away. I was lonely, spend most of my time in library. Books were my best and only friends at that time."

"Then one day, you see, Harold was being taught how to use a sword. But after the training he sneaked around the house and grabbed one of the real ones, and he thought that it would be fun to attack his sister with it... he nearly kileld me that day. It was a miracle that nobody got really hurt."

"Wait, he tried to kill you too?"

"Doubt that he at that age understood what death really means, so i can't say yes. But i could have died. It happened when we were six." Scathach frowned as she remembered the red heavy spear that she found herself holding at that time. Up to this day, she never figured out what it was, or why it was even there. Was it somehow linked with the green, as Luffy called them, shiny-shiny lines? "I managed to defend myself, but he got injured and began to cry, and when the Potters ran into the room, he told them that I attacked him. That must have been the last straw for them... they locked me in my room for days before taking me away somewhere. They must have done something to me, because the next thing I know I was in this big room. The Potter head was there, my _father_. James Potter said how ashamed he is that I am of his blood, how mother no longer wants to see me and told me that i should have never been born. And that he should have listened to others and do something about me sooner. He said that i am a monster."

Scathach looked away, absently touching the skin under her eyes. It was that day that her world broke. She never believed that she would hear that from him. It was also that day that she realized, that her eyes gained a new color. Red. "After that incident, my eyes changed color. They were green before, now they are red. I don't know why. But for them, it was generally a bad sign. Red eyes meant that a person messed with something he shouldn't have. They said that Voldemort himself did a lot of things with that energy the people used, which made him go insane before changing his eye color... they must have thought that i did something to myself as well. Like i said, i spent a lot of time alone in a library. Guess they must have been really afraid of me..."

He didn't nod this time.

"Inside the room was this large... like a strange stone arc. It as often said that it connected the land of the living and the land of dead, but nobody really knew. Anyone who stepped through it never returned and eventually considered dead, even though there was nothing on the other side, like if someone bothered to walk around it. Those who have seen death were said to hear voices when near it... that is how it got it's nickname i guess. They called it the Veil of Death, or sometimes just the Veil, due to the strange tattered cloth that moved all the time, even if the wind stood still."

"You father tossed you through it?"

Scathach gave him an exhausted long look. But then nodded. Ace gritted his teeth. "How could... even if... he should have taken care of you!"

"Fear is the only reason that i can see... but, Ace."

"Huh?"

"When i think about it again, it was a bit lucky."

"How could have that been lucky! They denied you existence and tried to kill you!"

"But if they hadn't tried it, do you think i would have even met Luffy... or even have this conversation?"

Ace stopped, but only for a second. He was still to angry to calm down. "But, but you can't possibly be fine with that!"

"Ace! I have long since tossed away the stupid girl that chased after those who would never love her! I am happy to be Scathach! Bluebell Potter was a pitiful creature that knew nothing about life, whose closest friends ever were books! I was scared and hurt when i woke up after that day but since coming here and meeting new people, i have been happy like never before. Got Luffy, the little idiot that needs to be constantly looked after, you, while you draw me mad too often for my liking, you are also a close friend and Sabo, probably the only one with a functioning brain in our insane group. Yes, I am hurt by what they did, but that anger will go away! I wish to just enjoy my time with you and the rest! So cut the crap!"

Ace stared at her with disbelief, his brain must have been working a million miles per hour. The forest became deathly silent after the louder exchange. If the situation would be different, it would be even a little scary.

"Wait, do you think that It's alright for me to live?"

"What is with that question? Of course! You are the mean older brother. We would all cry if you were to die, idiot!"

"So you don't want me to die?"

"What is with you now? No, I don't. One moment I am telling you my life story like some old man and the next you are asking me questions like this. I repeat Ace, so listen well and remember this. I want you to live! Have you not heard me back them?! You are **my** goal! One day, I will beat you but i want you to beat you as a famous pirate, so make damn sure that you live for long! Because I don't want to win against a whimp!"

"Whim... wait, you called me a whimp!? Do you want to fight?!"

"Bring it!"

Ace and Scathach jumped up and began exchanging fists, neither backing down, no matter how many times they got hit. Scathach was obviously loosing, but every time she hit the ground, she would just jump up and attack again. Both kids lost the track of time while fighting furiously.

Scathach got sent towards the ground one last time, this time she did not get up. Momentarily, Ace freaked out, but then he checked... she was still alive. Oh boy. How will he explain this to others?

Though... he felt much calmer.

* * *

"Have you heard? If you drink sake with others they will become your brothers."

"Huh, really?"

Ace put the bottle of sake on a large tree stump, while carrying one of his large grins, one of those that were much like Luffy's. "Yeah! Let's become brothers!"

"Is that one of Dadan's?"

He laughed. "What do you think? Yeah!"

"Brothers, huh?"

"We do not know what the future will have in store for us, but no matter what happens, if we become brothers, we will always be connected. Even if we would sail as pirates on different ships."

Ace opened the bottle and poured some of the content into all four cups. Scathach felt her fingers twich. It was a similar feeling like she felt when Luffy got his hat, the one that was now permamently with him. This moment was important, but she honestly ignored it. Just a little. She was about to get new brothers. A family.

Luffy's eyes already sparkled like some little stars as he looked around with eagerness. Sabo was also smiling brightly, just like Scathach.

"No matter what we do or where we are, no one will break that bond!"

Everyone picked their cups, with large smiled. Technically, she would be their sister... but who cares about that now?

And they brough the red cups together with a 'clink'. The sake spilled a little, leaving small droplets on their fingers. "And from now on we are brothers!"

Scathach, like the rest, drunk the entire cup in one go. "Yeah!"

"Hahaha!"

She has got sibling. Real siblings. Her brothers. She really can't wait to see the future before them now. She really did not know why, all of sudden Ace proposed this but it made her happy. The moment she swallowed the liquid, it was as if some place inside her, that she did not know that existed warmed up. It could have been because of the alcohol, who knows?

All that she knew now was the she is happy.

* * *

 **Like wow. +9k words. My record. Once again, this chapter should have ended at a later point, but then i relized that them becoming brothers wouldn't seem that important if i started writing about next events right away. I still don't get how i managed to write so many words.  
**

 **So...**

 **You will have to wait for more. Got bad headaches lately, dunno why. So it might take a while, i don't want to force things. I hope that you like this chaper and it isn't too chaotic. Scathach got closer to both Sabo and Ace, not much Luffy now. But he will have loads of time in future. It's not exactly a secret that they will travel together. Also, i revealed my version of things what happened at Potters. I prefer a believable reason, rather than 'they stopped caring because she/he wasn't famous'. Don't want to write about the same things over and over so i will just gloss over things if someone asks about her past. There will be discussions about it, at least one more time. I surprisingly found it quite boring to write about her past but it had to be done at some point.  
**

 **I would like to thank Gashadokuro Amanojaku for his help, even though he did not have to.**

 **More than 30 favs in less than 2 weeks. Wooo!  
**

* * *

 **Omake number 1: I am not a chicken!**

Scathach cracked an evil laugh last evening when she heard that Ace and Sabo spar every day, that was the reason why some of the bandits looked rather sleepy this morning. All were shooting her and the rest wary looks. Luffy loved the sight, Sabo sweat dropped and Ace did not seem to care.

And later when Ace and Scathach stood against each other on a small grassy are in forest, Scathach felt her fingers twitch. Ace grimaced. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to hit you. _Again_."

"Repeat that after I send you flying, Ace."

"But don't you dare to cry girl! You asked for it!"

And Ace dashed towards her. Admittedly, Scathach had little practice fighting against actual people. Much less those of her size. If a person was tall, it was so easy to sneak around him and deliver a hit, for example, from behind. Scathach can't perform such stunts now. But heck no she is backing down. Even though it's obvious that Ace has got much more experience that she.

She allowed the first punch to go above her shoulder, then she bent her knees and put her arm back in order to deliver a punch to his ribs. But he was faster, using his other hand he attacked. Scathach managed to block at last second, but there was so much power in it that she lost her footing.

"Hah! Got you!"

Before his finishing blow landed, she threw herself to ground and rolled away. But she wasn't fast enough in getting up. Well, more like she got up but by time she was able to assume a fighting position, a fist connected with her face. Scathach skidded on the floor, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Ha! What were you saying earlier?"

"Don't be worried Scathach! I will avenge you!" Luffy... you are not helping!

"Come on, she was quite good Ace..." Said Sabo.

"For a chicken."

Sabo had to hold her back so that she wouldn't attack him again. The battles continued. Each of them sparred a hundred times a day, that was the rule. Scathach won only against Luffy... which wasn't much of a victory really. Lufft kept experimenting with his Gomu-Gomu fruit.

"Gomu-Gomu Shield!" And he grabbed his fingers and extend them. Well... That time, Scathach swiped under his feet, knocking him over. She once almost won against Sabo whose fighting style was less aggressive than Ace's, but experience proved itself better than raw power and she got an another bruise. But every time she lost, she was on her feet quickly again, something which couldn't be said about Luffy. If he could only stop experimenting and try some regular punches... but nope. He wanted to use his 'awesome powers'.

One especially bad time was when he crashed into a tree and a snake fell onto his head. How it got there, nobody knows. But the snake turned out to be a nice snack.

Later that evening, they hunted down an another crocodile, while saving Luffy. Again. This time they did not have to pull him from the animal's stomach at least.

* * *

 **Omake number 2: How Scathach got a pet.**

At the first, Scathach thought that she is seeing things, but then others saw it too.

Scathach blinked a couple of times, seeing it up close for the first time, others also eyes it warily as it lied in her lap. A light green colored fur almost shone in the couple sun-rays that managed to get through the thick tree tops. When Scathach touched it, she almost purred when she realized how soft it is. The small wings flapped and it rose it's head to have a look at her, then it clocked it's head as if wondering about the girl. The long straight ears moved around a little, creating one of the cutest sights known. Heck, this bunny just beat Luffy! What a feat.

It took off and just settled on her shoulder. "WEEEE! That is so cool! I want one!"

"Any idea what it might be?" Sabo asked, ignoring Luffy with the rest.

"I know! I'll call it the Flying Mint Bunny!"

"Isn't that a bit long Luffy?"

"But it sounds good!"

"How about shortening it a bit... Mint sounds like a good name."

"Wait, do you plan to keep that thing?"

"Maybe, looks cute. And can fly."

"Just make sure that it doesn't get eaten."

The Flying Mint Bunny looked at Ace... and then Ace blinked. "What the! Where did it go?"

"What are you talking about Ace? It's right there."

"Then how come i don't see it?!"

The green animal took off and while Ace was freaking out, it attached itself to his back. Then it picked him up. All of the jaws present (except Ace's) hit the ground. Ace rose higher and higher, then it hung him by his T shirt one of the branches. While Ace raged, it flew before his face, and kissed his cheek. Soon, it was sitting onto the girls shoulder, as if decided that it was her home now.

Scatahch had one look at Ace and the bunny and nodded. "I am definitely keeping it."

"NO!"

Mint closed it's eyes and slept.

"I FORBID IT!"

Ace protested the entire day, but his other siblings loved the green animal too much. In the end, he sat down in some faraway corner where he kept saying a couple mean things under his nose. He only snapped out of it and Luffy jumped at his back. Dadan got some more work cleaning up. Again.

Speaking of Dadan, she was starting to get very twitchy around them. Like extremely. Scathach even spotted some circles under her eyes, Though that could have been her imagination. Whatever...

Ace forgave Mint after it helped them to get away after beating a gang of thieves. The bunny thing was pretty useless in battle, but it could do things. Like become invisible to anyone it pointed it's paw at. And that was something very useful, also the reason why Ace couldn't see it while the rest could. Scathach had no idea where it came from, but she loved it.


	5. Arc 0: Chapter 4: How to survive

**I do not own One Piece, Nasuverse or any other show/book/movie or a game that might be mentioned in this story. I only own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

 **Chapter 4: How to survive with three siblings.**

Scathach grabbed the long pipe in her hand even tighter and delivered an another hit to the street thugs. Then she spun it around again and knocked off an another man off his feet. He fell down like a bag of potatoes. Rotten potatoes. He smelled.

Ace called everyone to retreat, the police was coming. She grabbed Luffy and started running.

The four siblings laughed loudly when they reached the first trees. Who would have known? A group of short brats like them was more famous than most troublemakers around. And the two oldest members were only ten. Haha!

Scathach and the rest arrived home, tossed a deer into Dadan's face and sat down began to talk. Nothing special. The regular things.

They have been siblings for nearly two months now.

Once the deer got eaten, they got a bath and after an another round of fist exchange, they went to bed.

* * *

The next day was a big, **big** surprise. Why? Makino came! Along with Woop Slap... Well, nothing is perfect.

When Scathach saw them from the second floor, a large smile instantly appeared on her face and she jumped out. Along with Luffy, she gave the woman a big hug. "Luffy! Scathach! So nice to see you."

Woop Slap just glared at the two and walked away. Soon he began to argue with the large orange haired woman. Scathach saw a centrain image in her head... and had to erase it from existence rigth away. Just nope.

"How have you been doing? Heard that you have been naughty... care to explain that?"

"Ehehehee... weeeell."

Makino laughed and gently touched her head while Luffy was already going around her bags.

"I never would have imagined that Garp-san would actualy leave you here. How long has it been? Six months? Look at you two, your clothes would tell us quite some stories. Makes me almost wish that they could talk."

She looked down onto her white T-shirt and blue shorts. Yeah, they were rugged, but she sewed them together again some while ago. What was wrong about them? Makino reached into her bag and pulled out a green fabric. "Garp probably didn't think about things like this... tada!"

"Whoa, new clothes?"

"New clothes, new clothes!"

"Do you have a problem with how i put yours together again and again, Luffy?" The air around Scathach darkened and Luffy screamed.

"Oh, so you have been sewing? That is nice to hear. Though i will be doing the adjusting if you wouldn't mind... hope that you will forgive me."

"Ah, it's fine... i don't really know how to do that."

"You two! Come over here too!"

Ace and Sabo looked at each other. Though Sabo was now the brave one and with a smile that nearly matched Makino's he stepped forwards. Scathach, Sabo and Luffy got their clothes just fine. The funny part came when it was Ace's turn. Scathach would have never though that she would see Ace **blushing**. His face held an actual shade of red as Makino came close and tried to get his size right.

"Look at him, he is blushing."

"So embarrassed."

"You three!"

"Don't move Ace! I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll get you for this later..."

Scathach started rolling into the green grass, laughing. Perfect.

Ace did hold onto his promise, until Makino came into sight and he stopped, blushing red. Again.

"Oh my God! Ace has got a crush! The world will end soon! Take cover!" She was sure that he would make her feel how unhappy he was with her behavior, but the opportunity was just too good to let it go. Now, before he could do anything, Mint came by and carried the grinning girl into the sky.

* * *

Scathach helped Makino to make dinner. In return, she learned a few things about cooking. And was sure that she would learn more, seeing Luffy's happy expression as he tasted some of the food. "It's delicious!"

"You certainly can't get food like this around here often."

Scathach blinked when she felt a bit of unease settle in her stomach. That was something... she did not expect. What she and the boys had learned, was that she had something like a sixth sense. She could tell if something not normal was to happen. And right now it was acting up. And she got a feeling that it wasn't something good. She sit down opposite of the boys and kept eating, while also ignoring Ace's glares.

The feeling kept bugging her for a long time, and when she had heard something from outside, her fingers twitched. She was getting really uneasy.

And when a figure stood there, behind the boys, in the dark, she paled. Garp.

"I am going to become a pirate first, so that will be impossible!"

She paled even further.

And then Luffy opened his mouth. "That is not fair! I am going to become pir..." Scathach grabbed his head and covered his mouth. If the situation wasn't so serious, it would be funny. Garps eyes gained a deadly gleam the moment the word 'pirate' was uttered. The way he standed there. It was like those jokes where someone talked about something, and the one standing behind him did not like it.

Shortly said, she would be laughing her ass off if the situation did not include him. The Marine Hero Garp.

The bandits spit their drinks out, mentioning him.

Garp made a short 'ehm' and the two boys who recognized the voice drastically changed the color of their faces. Not into a healthy looking color.

"You two are still going about that? You two are going to be marines! Is that so hard to understand?!"

Scathach just grabbed the two boys and ran. Of course, not like she could outrun Garp.

The jumped through the window, and promptly fell onto her face, unable to carry the weight of both boys. "Run, damn, RUN!"

"Where are you two brats going! SCATHACH! Dadan! Why haven't you been looking after them?!"

"Well.." A short bang was heard. Scathach got a suspicion that she got punched instead. There was not time to find out as Sabo came rushing out, and that made Luffy and Ace realize that they need to run.

Unfortunately, once Garp was done with Dadan, he rushed after them.

The evening ended horribly.

Scathach wondered if her body would even spot more bruises than what she has got now.

The worst thing about it was that Garp promised to do that again if they won't change their minds. Honestly, Scathach wasn't that interested in being a Marine. Perhaps she would be sometime earlier but not anymore.

* * *

Scathach looked at Ace in surprise. He just pretty much suggested that they should run away. While she did not mind leaving this place, it would be a **big** decision. The things with Bluejam have calmed down, but they have made a very well known name as well. Ace and Sabo on their own were well known. The four of them together were becoming a small legend.

They would need to also defend themselves from the wild animals at all times and on their own, yeah, they did that all the time but what if something attacks while they are asleep? They would have to at least build a place they would sleep in. A place with loads of traps.

"That is a good idea."

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"But let's leave early tomorrow, so we will be able to find a safe place to sleep at."

"Oh! How about a tree house?"

"Tree house? What is that?"

"A house on a tree, Luffy."

"Like we find some really, really tall tree!"

"Must be sturdy too to hold a house."

"Alright, alright!" Ace stopped them with his hand. "Garp always drinks if he comes around. We will be able to pack some stuff." The kids nodded and put themselves to work. Food, covers, their trusty pipes, some water. And clothes. The new ones that Makino gave them.

Scathach wrote a good bye note and signed it with their initials. ASSL. And she grinned. She wondered about the faces they would make tomorrow morning. Well, Garp. The old hag hardly cared about them.

And so before the sun rose up, they kids were on their feet and running.

The next day, it was Sabo who found the perfect place. Probably the largest and tallest tree in the entire forest. Most importantly, it looked sturdy enough for their new home.

"So, where do we get the materials?"

"Luffy, there is a large scrapyard nearby, where do you think?"

"Ah."

And together they started building the thing. It was going to be beautiful... Sabo was the one to design it. More or less. The next two weeks, they were springing to the scrapyard and back, gathering wood, nail and whatever else that looked useful. The did not spar sadly... but building the thing was a lot of fun so it wasn't really bad.

Luffy, to their surprise, had an idea to build a small place up on the highest branches. And the idea was just pure perfection.

When Scathach and the rest looked around, they saw **_all_** there was to see. The Goa Kingdom, Gray Terminal... even Foosha! The entire island was before them. Just as well the wide wide sea. Scathach rose her nose to smell the salty air. Perhaps that was the first time she really felt herself twitching at the thought what she would see there.

Just as well as the opponents she would battle.

Scathach was now sure of it. She had a soul of a warrior. And she would become a fighter in future no matter what. She won't lower her head before some male like some lowly house wife no matter what.

When the place was finished, they celebrated... by playing pirates. For now, they would have to satisfy themselves with that.

"I have decided! I am going to be a spearwoman!"

"Spearwoman?"

"I am going to have these two long red spears when i grow up and defeat anyone that stands in my way!"

"Hahaha! You are really into it!" Sabo laughed at her enthusiasm. "But why red spears?"

"Because it sounds cool."

* * *

The time passed with incredible speed. Before she knew it, the leaves became all sorts of colors: orange, red, yellow... and started to fall down. The days became colder and colder. Then one day it became to snow.

Note to self: Do **not** **attempt to build snowmen with Luffy.** **Ever. Again.**

Mt Corvus was one of the only places where it was so cold that the landscape became covered by a thick layer of the cold snow. It's been so ridiculously long since she last saw it. Scathach had almost forgotten how it looked like.

The four kids returned from the hunt, carrying a two small bear like creatures. They are going to have loads of meat for a while. Or not. They ate even more than before, energy burned faster in the winter colds. And before they already ate so much...

After the delicious dinner, they all lied down

"Ace, Sabo, become a part of my crew!"

"Luffy, are you starting with this again?"

"Why not?" He pouted. "It's so great to have brothers to help each other! With me being a captain, I will help you!"

The three other kids exchanged looks. "Sabo, don't we usually end up saving his ass?"

"That is not true!" Luffy called.

"Yeah, just like today."

"First with the boar."

"Then the tree."

"Then the mountain tiger."

"Poor Scatty. You are going to have it very hard in the near future."

A dark cloud of depression settled around her and she buried her head in the pillow.

"Then let's settle things!" Scathach rose her head and looked at the youngest of her brothers, wondering what sort of nonsense he is going to spout again. "The one who defeats the mountain tiger get's to be the Captain!"

"Mountain Tiger?" Mountain Tiger... the strongest beast of Mt Corvus. None of the kids could even hope to defeat it. It was large, it's pelt combined it's muscles was like some iron armor. Ace once attacked it with a pipe. The thing that smashed thorough thugs only a day before snapped like a dry twig. It was a miracle that Ace did not get seriously injured. Attacking that thing alone is a madness.

The rest of her siblings agreed. "I know that none of us can defeat it, but as we grow, we will be able to!"

That... was surprisingly intelligent from Luffy. Maybe it could work. "But we still have advantage of being older than you. Even Scatty is nearly a year older."

"Luffy has got a devil fruit, he might come with some crazy technique... and beat it with a single punch."

Sabo and Ace looked at each other and gave her blank looks. "Not happening."

"True."

"Then how about we test things out! Huh!?"

Scathach shrugged her shoulders. She just hoped that none of them would die.

The next day, the charged at th beast... and failed spectacularly. The next day too and that day after as well.

They met this old man too. Some guy that lived in the Terminal. All four were surprised that he used to be captain. This Naguri gave them a few clues on how to be a captain. Shathach was surprised when they found him building a ship in secret. And as time passed, he finished the ship and sailed away.

In the end, they defeated a tiger... but as a team. And that didn't solve anything!

But Ace told then that he is Gold Roger's kid.

Gold Roger: The only man in known history that made it through the entire Grand Line and reached Raftel. In a way, he was absolute boss, King of Pirates and a man that got everything that he wanted. Though the marines and most of the world population still did not like him... propaganda stuff. Despite having the option to kill, he let loads of men live when they wanted to take his head, and that is something a bad person wouldn't do.

It was an interesting moment back then. Scathach had to play demon. Again. If it was possible, at that time, she wielded that long pipe like a pro. Who knows... perhaps she will make a good spear-woman.

* * *

The night before was an utter chaos. The wind was so strong that it tore out a large number rotten planks from theit secret base. Scathach wouldn't have believed that it could happen if she did not see how the house looked the next morning. It could be compared to a that cheese with numerous holes in it.

Swiss cheese was it? Even the color was was very much alike.

That is why a decision was made. They would go and search for new planks, and where else to get them other than in Gray Terminal? Somewhere along the road, Luffy decided to get a telescope. That was actually a good idea! Who knew that Luffy could have one of those?

Oh, how they should have tried to get it some other time. Perhaps things wouldn't have turned out so bad.

It started innocently. Searching for wood in decent state, maybe even finding that telescope. It will be a miracle if one would be found but she could hope. Then the next moment, Sabo was surrounded by less than nice looking people. It was not uncommon that thugs did that, but there weren't just thugs, they were with Bluejam. Over the time since the incident with Luffy being kidnapped, the four siblings did their best to avoid them.

But simply because they were in a less than a good situation, that did not mean that they would abandon one of their own.

Holding her pipe like it was the best weapon in world, she, Luffy and Ace attacked.

"You little shits!"

The answer came in a form of a furious battle cry. One after an another, the goons fell, not being able to defend. Everything turned around when the one in charge of them pulled out a gun. The four kids paled, jumped to sides and hid behind what was available, in other words, piles of trash.

Though Luffy really had no reason to hide. He was damn immune to bullets!

"Alright brats, don't move!"

And the men that were knocked over were on their feet again, surrounding the siblings. Scathach did not have time to react when a large hand grabbed hers and then an another hand smashed her head against the ground.

"Let go of us, you bastards!"

"Let me go!"

"When I get out of here, I will...!"

Scathach struggled against the man who held her down. It wasn't the first time something like this happened, but it was the first time that all of the kids were restrained. It was not and never will be a pleasant feeling. Scathach was sure that when she gets from the man's gasp, she will tie the man up, attach him to a pole that she is using for practicing her spear (at this moment replaced by a long pipe) and go nuts.

"I barely made it in time."

Scathach stopped her thoughts and attempted to look up. All she could see were boots, but a boots of a far better quality than what could be found in the terminal. Shit. That was the local 'police'. Though one pair looked too good even for one of those guys.

"Dad."

Oh no. The realization kicked her like one of those large local deers. That is Sabo's father, Scathach mnaged to get a glance of the man before her face was pressed into the dirt again. Yes, that was him in all his 'glory'. She wants to claw his eyes out.

"We didn't harm a hair of him mister."

"Hey."

"Damn you!"

Scathach could hear steps, the boys were struggling, and she couldn't do anything!

"So they are the ones who tempted Sabo into evil?"

"Give him back!"

Oh, no, he is not taking him away, she began to struggle, but all she archived was that the man held her tighter.

"What do you mean 'give him back'? Sabo is my son!"

"Your son or not, you are a horrible parent! Damn inbred idiot!"

"What did you say?! You! You little filth!"

"At least I don't have that filth on my brain!"

"That is enough! How dare you tempt Sabo?! How dare you make him run away! You little girl! Bet your parents were no good drunks! Shut your mouth!"

"Better have those than you!"

And after than she got her head slammed into ground, with such a force that it made her unable to understand what is going on around her.

Ouch.

"...I'll leave the rest up to you."

"Of course mister. You have already paid us for this. I will take care of these three so they won't bother your son again." Something close by moved.

"Wait! Wait! Father, I understand!"

"What do you understand?"

"Don't do it Sabo!"

"Sabo..."

Scathach could practically feel all of Sabo's emotions from his voice, even though he tried to hide them. He did not want to go. "I'll do as you say. I'll live as you want. But please... don't hurt these three. I am begging you. They are my... very important siblings."

The man's grip on her neck suddenly felt too tight.

For a very long, long time Scathach wondered what it is like to desire someone's death, now she knew exactly what it felt like. Sure, she and the rest kicked a number of criminals, they killed a number of animals for meat. But right now Scathach desired a person's death.

The death of Sabo's father. It was as if someone poured liquid fire into her veins.

"...stop playing pirate, it's just a waste of time."

Kill. An image of two, blood red spears appeared in her mind. At this point she can use only one, her body is too small to use both. Scathach did not stop to think why those spears felt so familiar, instead she threw the man off her, one of those spears was now in hear hand, promising death to it's target.

But then everything became black.

* * *

The girl groaned, and then some more. The headache was almost as bad as the day after the Fire whiskey incident. Though this time it felt as if something run over her, tore her apart, burned a couple new nerves into her system, whacked her a few times with a pan on her head and than put her together in a total dark.

Scathach's hair fell to her face as she rolled around and tried to get up using her hands. Though it was seemingly dark already so it didn't matter that much. That and she was clearly alone in a middle of a forest. Well, almost alone. "What is up?"

"Hey Mint..."

"What is up?"

"Are you the reason why I am here?"

"What is up?"

"I'll take it as a yes. Oh, for the love of Root, my head hurts." It would be cool if she could remember what had happened.

"What is up?"

"Mint, please be quiet for a short while." The green bunny thing moved it's ears around a bit, pupped it's cheeks and then disappeared god knows where again.

Sabo.

"No, no, no, no, nononono! That pile of trash! Ace, Sabo, Luffy! Can you hear me!"

The only thing that answered here were the regular forest sounds. Please, let then be alright. Let the entire thing be nothing more but a bad dream. Yes, she will show up in their base, the boys will scold her about where she was, they will fight a bit, they will eat and then go to bed. Like usually. Though something told her that it really wasn't a dream.

Scathach got to her feet, climbed a tree to find out where she is and soon was on her way home.

She was in luck, there was light coming from the base up high in the trees. "Hey! Anyone in there!"

In no time at all, she could see Luffy's and Ace's faces looking down onto her. Both had shock and relief in their faces, though that shock morphed into tears in Luffy's case. Ace was too cool for that. Now where is Sabo?

They really took him away, hadn't they?

"Scatty!"

"Scathach!"

"You are alright! Oh we thought that you are dead for a while!"

"I am fine!" She yelled back. "Not entirely sure what happened, but I guess that Mint saved me! How about you?"

Instead of answering, the boys looked at each other nervously, then they signaled her to come up. Scathach was there within seconds, looking over both boys with a critical eye. They were a bit more dirty than usual but other than that, they looked fine. Luffy attached to his big sis and cried silently with relief and continued to do so as she and Ace sat down.

"Where is Sabo?"

Ace kept staring down. "Ace?"

"Where do you think he is? He went with them!" The older boy barked out but then placed one of his hands over his face, regretting his outburst.

"So what is the plan?"

"Huh?"

"I am asking you what is the plan."

"I know what you asked, what I don't get why are you asking about a plan. He went with them!"

"And he clearly went so that we would be safe, there is no way that I am keeping him there with those animals in human skin!"

"And what do you want to do?"

That is a good question. What to do? What is the best thing to do? When Scathach closed her eyes, she saw fire raging all around her. She honestly had no idea what that meant, but the image only brought back the headaches so she opened her eyes and looked down onto Luffy who stopped crying and now slept.

"Hey, Scatty."

"Yes?"

"The Bluejam gave us a job."

"The Bluejam gave you a job?! Ace, I know that all of us are a tad bit insane, but even you wouldn't take a job from **them** without a good reason. Especially after what happened today."

"Listen Scathach, we really don't know what is going to happen next. But we must keep gathering money for our ship, for Sabo as well in case he returns."

"Ah..." That gave sense. But there was one part of that sentence that made her frown. "In case he returns? I doubt that he would remain there, at least not willingly. Got any idea where he lives?"

"Where he... wait, wait! Do you plan to go there?!"

"Of course I do, he is my brother. Could you help me remove Luffy from me?"

"You plan on going now?!"

"I need to at very least talk to him. Are you coming too?"

Scathach put Luffy into bed and then stood up, but the world spun around with her and she found herself on the floor.

"Alright, you are in no shape to go anywhere."

"Shut up. I am going."

"Right! I'll put you here in bed and you can go tomorrow."

About half an hour later, Scathach sat on her bad with tied hands on feet. "Ace, I hate you."

"Hate you too, now tell me one thing, what the heck was with that red spear?"

"Red spear?"

"You know, the one that suddenly appeared in your hands and nearly killed the bastard. You would have if the pirates wouldn't have knocked you out."

"Oh..."

"Let me guess, you don't know."

Scathach sighed and fell onto the covers.

"You really don't know."

"Seen it before, it appeared like that before but really don't ask me where it came from."

"Seen it when?"

"Someone thought it would be funny to point a real weapon at me when I was younger."

"..."

"This is such a horrible day."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Oh boy. For a while I was worried that I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter. Got stuck on one part for more than a month, sorry for being so late.**

 **I have decided to skip the part that dealt with Ace's problem as there was enough of something like this in the last chapter, besides he had already shown his attitude towards this issue in the previous chapters. I want to start writing the chapters when she will be an official member of the Straw Hats but there are still a few more chapters to write. Right now she is barely ten, she will join at the age of almost 18, since she is nearly one year older than Luffy.**

 **In other words, there will be one or two chapters between arcs that will show her growth.**

 **... I have so many ideas for later chapters but when it came to this one I got so few. Not even plot bunnies for other stories let me be. (Insert a frustrated yell here)**

 **Though I hope that some ideas I got during that time would be usable in this story.**

 **I also want to thank all those who favorited and reviewed this story. This thing started as an insane plot bunny that I put togetehr within two or three hours without really thinking about it.**

 **Over fifty favs. Yay!**

Now Omakes!

 **Omake 1**

 **The Fire whiskey incident.**

Four kids looked warily at the small nicely wrapped bundle of what looked to be sweets and two bottles of some alcohol.

"Woooow! So colorful!" Luffy quickly let his opinion known. His eyes turned into two twinkling stars.

Sabo walked closer. Slowly. Scathach and Ace followed after him.

"Hm... anyone knows this guy?"

"Who?"

Sabo showed them a small note attached to the bundle.

 _To my favorite group of kids_

 _Grandpa Zel._

"So, who is Grandpa Zel?" All shrugged their shoulders.

"Better question is, how he got in here and out, without triggering the traps."

"Who cares! We have sweets!"

"Luffy! Put that thing down!" But it was too late. Within seconds, paper flew everywhere. They are sure to be finding those small colorful papers everywhere. Next month. Or two. But if they get lucky, they will find some candy too!

"Fire whiskey?"

Scathach nearly tripped. "I have heard of that stuff! Careful with it!"

"So how strong it is?" Ace casually opened one of the bottles.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Let's just give it a try."

"Arg!"

They laughed. They poured the whiskey into their cups and just put it in, Scathach included.

First second was silent, the next second their faces turned red. When the fifth second turned around, they started yelling.

The next morning, they woke up with the mother of all hangovers. And that was after a single cup. And yes, the walls were scorched. Scathach was right, the thing made person to breathe fire!

"I don't know who this Zel is, but let's be careful about things from him."

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

"Good idea."

"Hey, how about we give this to Dadan!"

All of them looked at Luffy as if he grew an another head, but then they all started cracking.

If Dadan wasn't yelling at the other bandits at that time, perhaps she wouldn't have dismissed the shiver that went down her spine so easily.

Next evening, the four kids observed the bandit hut with glee while munching onto some tasty local fruit.

"What do you think would happen if Garp got some?"

 **Omake 2**

 **How Mint learned to talk, somewhat.**

 _"Are you crazy!?"_

All of them, including Ace jumped when they heard the unknown voice. "Ace, that was you, right?"

"It wasn't me who said it!"

Scathach shook her head, Sabo as well.

"It wasn't me!" Said Luffy.

 _"Are you crazy?!"_

The kids jumped again and put their backs against each other, wanting for the unknown threat.

"By any chance, is there some animal in the forest that talks?"

"Don't be stupid! No animal can talk."

Then Mint appeared right infront of Ace. _"Are you crazy?!"_

Ace blinked, then he jumped away, making everyone fall down creating a small pile.

"What the hell Ace?"

"Ow my hand! Oh wait, I am from rubber..."

"Wait, is that Mint?"

The bunny thing looked down while flapping with those fluffy wings. _"Are you crazy?!"_

The brothers looked at each other, then back at the green wonder. It repeated it's sentence.

"Anyone has got any idea how Mint learned to talk?"

"Maybe it listened to us a lot?"

"But we weren't using that sentence that much... were we?"

"We may have used it a couple times." Sabo mused. "Like when Luffy tried to feed that crocodile."

"Or when Ace rushed into that snake pit."

"Hey! You thought that it would be a good idea to befriend that giant chicken thing! That was crazy!"

" _Are you crazy?!"_ Mint was ignored this time.

"Hey Scatty was crazy too! She used those balloons to paint Gray Terminal!"

"That wasn't crazy, that was fun!"

"Just as it was fun when the thieves chased after us..." Sabo sighed. "Right. So Mint knows how to talk. What now?"

"Maybe we could teach it new phases?"

" _Are you crazy?!"_

The kids got from the pile and circled the small pet. Unfortunately, it learned only one more phase. So far.

" _What is up?"_

"At least it's not calling everyone crazy anymore... "

* * *

Dadan was drinking sake. Not the insane thing that she found on her doorstep some while ago, but a normal **healthy** sake. The bandits argued, but it was relatively peaceful. No more cleaning after every meal because of those devils.

It was then that she heard it.

" _Are you crazy?!"_

"Hieeee!"

By the end of third day, all bandits were stuck in a single room, shaking with fear.

" _What is up?"_

"Go away evil spirit!"

"We are begging you!"

Outside the wooden hut, Sabo gave the rest a look. "Let's... let's drop it already."

"Come oooon! Just a while longer!"

* * *

 **Fun fact:** The second omake was inspired by a senegal parrot that got dumped onto me. A female parrot called Lola, it belongs to my sister but it can get... naughty. That is when someone asks it: "Are you crazy?"

In other words, it learned the phase and now it flies around the house and keeps yelling: "Are you crazy?!"

Ah.

Karma.


	6. Arc 0: Chapter 5: Sabo part 1

**I do not own One Piece, Nasuverse or any other show/book/movie or a game that might be mentioned in this story. I only own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

 **Chapter 5: Sabo**

 **Part 1**

Scathach still crouched behind one of the chimneys, even as the sun started going down. Under her was a relatively peaceful street, from time to time some noble walked by, expensive boots making quiet sounds that could be easily lost in the strange calm that filled the place. There were two kinds of calm, one that made person close his eyes and listen to it, the sort that made all the worries go away and truly rest.

The other kind of calm was commonly referred to as a 'Calm before a storm'. It was a sort of a state when a single action, movement or even waiting too long could bring something very bad upon people who were in a bad place at a wrong time. Like when one took an old rubber band, stretched it to the limit and expected it to remain like that either forever or while poking it with a sharp needle.

The band would eventually snap and hit someone. If lucky, one would not even feel it but if unlucky, it could hit an eye.

This calm was the unsettling sort, one that expected the 'rubber band to snap'. But what caused it? Was someone waiting for her?

Hardly. Only Ace and Luffy knew that she is here, the Nobles wouldn't expect her to be here, not after what happened yesterday. They will probably even consider her dead, damn the one who hit her! It hurt!

Scathach saw a movement in house, a woman that would have been much prettier should she be more careful around make up and drop that ridiculous smiling face. Her hair must have had a prettier shade of blond once. Without a doubt, she is Sabo's 'mother'. No one would say that she is a mother of a child was that missing for a year at the very least. Scathach did not know when Sabo left but something told her that it was more than a single year.

This place made her sick and without a doubt it made and will make Sabo sick again if he stays here for too long.

The said boy soon appeared from behind a corner, looking very much defeated, head looking down at his feet as he moved on. He was wearing blue clothes alright, but not the same ones. They seemingly made him change so he wouldn't look too bad before other so called Nobles. Scathach waited for them to go into the house and when darkness fell, she came from her hiding spot, jumped down onto the streets, jumped over the tall black fence and soon stood on one of the branches of a quite tall tree. Tall for this area at least. From there, hidden by the green leaves, she watched a small room, presumably Sabo's, or some other boys.

To her misfortune, it was not Sabo that entered, rather a boy with hair colored like rust and a smug smile on face. The sort that made Scathach dislike the brat on spot, aka, she would punch him given the opportunity.

Scathach was about to find a different window when the familiar blond boy that she has been looking for entered. The girl nearly threw herself right through the glass when she saw Sabo enter.

Though as she had more brains than Luffy, she stayed.

 **Though** then the brat opened his mouth. "Hey brother I heard that you are pretty stupid."

Calm down, Scatty... don't do something really bad, like kill him. Or worse, break the window.

"Mother and father were always saying that behind the curtain." As the brat's back was facing the window, he did not mention the blackness that was outside the window. Or the angry girl attached to the wall, slowly and carefully opening it. Though Sabo paled. "But you have devil's luck because they are going to take care of the _burnables_ _tomorrow_ night."

Scathach was about to 'nicely' ask the boy to stop when she stopped at one word. Burnables. Fire. The night before she was plagued with dreams about fire, Luffy and Ace yelling.

"If you had stayed in the Gray Terminal, you would have died tomorrow."

Scathach placed her hands onto the boy's shoulders and he stopped talking. "That is _quite_ interesting, boy... would you mind telling me more about it?"

The nameless brat had once glance behind him... and he fainted.

"Damn it! Don't faint when I am talking to you!"

"Scathach! What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous! Are you injured anywhere? You took..."

"I am fine. What about you?"

Sabo walked up to her, looked her up and down and only after that he answered when he reassured himself that she is fine. He sighed. "As fine as possible... Scathach, you should get out of here!"

"I'll stay here as long as I want to, Nobles be damned, you are my brother. Ace and Luffy are doing fine, somewhat, Bluejam let them go but he gave them a weird job."

"Job?"

"Ace said that he still wants to gather money, and that they will wait for you to come back if you will ever want to come."

"I see. Can you give me the boy Scatty?"

"Boy? Oh, right." Scathach looked down as the unconscious, drooling boy that was still in her hands. She grimaced a bit when she saw the saliva dripping from his mouth. "Sabo, what was the brat going about?"

"I don't know, but let's find out. Got any rope on you?"

* * *

Stelly was not having a good day. Actually a few days.

Sure it was awesome that all that dirt that was in the Gray Terminal will be removed, but he was still angry. But he knew better than to show it, it was enough that his old mother and father tossed him away because of some stupid maids mistake. How could the damn woman not understand a simple instruction like the one he gave her! It was no fair!

Though the reason behind his bad mood was his brother that he got to meet today. The blond idiot was just standing there with that look, looking like some brute. He was doing fine without him, seriously, why should he share what is his with that damn brute? He should be just left in the Gray Terminal and die with the rest so he wouldn't sully the good and honorable folk that he, Stelly belonged to.

In order to vent his anger, he waited in his room to have some fun. Seen how his face paled? Hahaha! Priceless!

But then everything turned bad. Like very, very bad when someone placed hands on his shoulders. There was only one word with which he could describe the being behind him. _Devil_.

When Stelly woke up, he felt tied up, though he was not able to complain as he saw two people towering above him. He nearly fainted with fright, again because he recognized the girl as the _devil_. Red eyes, pale skin and that black long hair. Then she smiled and the only reason why his world did not go black again was because the damn blond slapped him. Then Sabo gave the _devil_ a pointed look and she moved back.

"He made me angry."

"Scathach."

"Fine." And she moved back.

"Stelly! What did you mean when you said that everyone is going to die tomorrow? Spit it out!"

Stelly would have protested, should _she_ not have been standing behind his brother. That is why he said everything right away. Even he had some survival instincts.

"T-there is going to be a fire! Tomorrow! T-the Nobles want Gray Terminal gone! B-because of the Tenryuubito! The world noble! So he wouldn't see all the dirt! The people! All the filth that lives there!"

"What?!"

One thing was sure. Stelly will never be able to look at any girl the same, that was his last thought before he fainted again.

Sabo and Scathach looked at the unconscious form of the brat, neither caring but his well being.

"Is this for real?"

"I don't know Scathach."

* * *

Sneaking out was laughably easy. One would expect that they would at least hire someone to watch the house, but Scathach guessed that they either did not think of such a thing or were just too confident. Sabo grabbed his old clothes that he hid, along with a pipe hidden under a bed and they were off. All they had to do was to jump at the tree and then down and over the fence.

Bye bye Nobles. Hello freedom.

Wonder how the guy would react to her actually hitting him with the red spear. Will the spear come to her again if she would be in a dire situation? Can she call onto it somehow? Would be very useful if she had a weapon of her own that can like disappear and appear by simply snapping her fingers!

"Scatty!" Sabo stopped and quickly moved towards the wall, so did her. Scathach could only hear steps and quiet voices from behind the corner but Sabo was peaking from behind the corner, looking at the source.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but they were in the Terminal when we were attacked. The ones in suits and masks."

Suits and masks? She faintly remembered them, all happened too fast and she wasn't exactly looking at what they were wearing. Though there might have been some creeps with masks. Having her nose pressed into the rotting trash most of the time did not help. "Do you want to follow?"

Sabo nodded.

Except for them, nobody was on the streets, the houses were mostly dark already which made sneaking almost too easy. It made both feel nervous. Things were never this easy in the forest and while the nobles did not have the imagination of poorer people, they still had a nasty bite with all that money and people that stood behind them. Like the police, marines and so on.

Or perhaps they were just overestimating them at this moment. Just who would think that kids were that much danger? Even after so many months, there were people who still looked down onto them, not because were small but because they saw them as too weak. Scathach still has got a bad feeling about this, the feeling just wouldn't go away.

The kids ducked under a window of one of the more neglected buildings in the area. "...can't be any miscalculation."

"We are ready, but the pirates might be a problem. They are not dependable and they have to burn _all_ of the trash."

So this is not some bad joke. Burn all trash. Without even knowing it, they mark themselves as trash. Scathach almost felt Sabo's face going pale when he heard their words. But the real question now was how they want to burn the place? It's a large area, not all things there are exactly flammable and even most of the wood is wet most of time, now it's surely still wet after that large storm few days ago.

"...Bluejam's clan is setting explosives and boxes of oil..."

Well. Fuck.

Her eyes widened, so did Sabo's when they were looking at each other. Luffy and Ace are, _were_ carrying boxes of something the entire day today and would likely continue doing that tomorrow if what they think is true.

Scathach doesn't know how, but she will make sure that Ace knows how bad of an idea it was to accept that deal.

No, these people aren't just going to burn the people of Gray Terminal. They said _all_ trash. Including the pirates. And those who work with them. Even though Scathach and the rest made it clear that being a kid does not equal weak, they were still limited in what they can do with their little fists and small bodies. Scathach now really wished that she were a bit older and take on the pirates.

Sabo and she ran out of there.

* * *

"This. Is. All. So. Screwed. Up! Just how can anyone think like this? Just how can anyone think of a living being as if it was a disposable thing, or whatever they are thinking! They are like some monsters in human skin!"

Sabo silently listened to her angry rant, sitting there in an old abandoned house.

"Sabo? Sabo?"

The flinched when she came closer. He was not listening to her at all, she couldn't blame him.

"Are you alright?"

"Alright? That is a rather stupid question."

"True. So I'll try again: Will be you alright?"

This time he laughed, altho a bit nervously and with help, he stood up from the dusty old floor. "As long as we will be able to save Luffy and Ace. Though, I still find it hard to believe."

"It is hard to believe that people like that exist at all. What are we going to do now?"

"I think I still stay. I... I want to make sure that this thing is not just some hoax."

"Are you sure? The police will be after you." She frowned.

"Hehe... don't be worried Scatty, there are scarier things in the forest."

"Sabo, really now, I don't want you to stay here."

"Huh?" He blinked and then made a confused face. "Why?"

"I haven't told anyone. Not even Luffy, but this past few days I have been having dreams about a large fire, and every time I am awake it's as if some bird was sitting on my shoulder and constantly poking my head. I can't help it, but something just yells as me that something bad is going to happen. And now It yells at me that you staying here will be bad."

"Scatty..."

"I am just worried about your life, Ok?"

"Don't be worried about me." Sabo shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I will be fine, Promise."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Erm... Ok... Isn't that a bit childish?"

A glare made him quickly put his pinkie next to hers. "We _are_ kids, in case you have forgotten. So a promise?"

"A promise." Altho the bad feeling did not go away, she relaxed, Sabo patted her head and Scathach gave him a blank look. She is only one year younger than him. "Are you going to warn them?"

"Of course, We will check the content of those boxes, if we won't be able to, nothing will happen if we just move back into the forest. Our tree house is there anyway."

* * *

"B-b-bombs! Are they going to blow up the Gray Terminal?!" Luffy jumped up, eyes wide... and yelled. Ace was faster than Scathach. The two older kids were shortly talking again, Luffy was sitting there silently, holding his throbbing head.

"Ouch." Almost silently.

"Scatty, are they honestly planing to erase the Gray Terminal?"

"Not 'blow up' as Luffy put it, but they are planing to start a fire. Ace, have you checked what is in the boxes that you have been carrying around?"

"No, not really. They were pretty heavy though."

"Not even Luffy tried to peak inside?"

"Hey, they were constantly standing behind our backs, not that we had many opportunities."

"Yeah..." Scathach sighed. She glanced at the broken clock that still somehow worked (Luffy once made up a story that an evil ghost is in it and couldn't sleep at night). Six in the morning, the sun was starting to go up, soon they would have to go there to help out again.

"So, what is the plan? Where is Sabo?"

"Sabo is doing fine. Somewhat. He wants to come back, for now he is watching the Nobles in the city to see if he can learn something more."

"I... see..."

A large weight seemed to leave his shoulders, though like always, to keep his cool guy look he hid everything under that mask he wore. If Scathach could say, he seemed happy that Sabo is truly one of them. Who knows what sort of things Bluejam told the two, it wouldn't be unlike him to mess with the heads of his victims, without a doubt that is how he saw her two brothers. If Scathach could, she would really beat Ace for accepting a job from him. Dealing with him was like dealing with devil, not counting the nobles and most other authorities, he was the strongest man around. His eyes alone spoke of the things he had done in the past. Killing, maiming, stealing. A bunch of kids like them is still nothing more but a rock in a shoe, at least in his eyes.

"Ace, Luffy. Sabo is our brother."

Both looked at her, seemingly not understanding what she wants to say.

* * *

The three kinds looked from behind the corner. Bluejam's men were **everywhere**. As if that wasn't enough, the wind was picking up. If a fire were to start in this weather, it would be a disaster, both Ace and Scathach, perhaps even Luffy could easily imagine this place on fire. Seeing the regular residents going around, albeit a bit worried by Bluejan's presence was not making things better.

Scathach herself knew only few of them, but if a person found a friend here, he was a friend for life, living in such conditions revealed person's real colors. Not that all of them were good people, there were many scum around.

"We will check the boxes."

"I will spread the word." Answered the girl.

"Don't get caught."

"Same to you."

Telling people might seem as an easy task, but it certainly is not. First of all, there were a number of people that would ridicule her, start yelling and Scathach would be chased all around the place and would be forced to flee. As Bluejam knows of her relationship with Ace and Luffy, things would be really, really bad. Those two could still pretend that hey work for him. That sort people would have to come as the last ones. Then there were those that rather liked Bluejam... she is not telling them if they don't know. Call her cruel, but they would ruin everything.

There were those neutral ones, the unknowns from whom she did not know what to expect and lastly those that would listen to what she has to say and would even help. That was the smallest group.

The first person that she visited was still snoozing. A tattered old man only known as Mr Snoozer. The guy had no problem to sleep anywhere, though he had a problem with Scathach jumping onto him. Needless to say, he started swearing up a storm.

Scathach has got all day to warn as many people as she can, but also all day to get caught and all day to worry about her siblings.

When she grows up one day, she will become so strong that she wouldn't have to worry this much. That is a promise.

* * *

 **Aaaand wrap. The chapter is not that long, but I have decided to end it here. Wow, wasn't expecting the childhood arc to take this long, was expecting it to be like 2-3 chapters at max but guess it can't be helped if I want to introduce characters and stories behind them.**

 **I would like to ask you something: Please try to be polite, even while describing what sort how 'that and that character should suffer'. While It makes me happy that you seemingly like this story, but those reviews aren't the most pleasant to read.**

 **I also would like to make one thing clear: Scathach will not seek revenge and will not go out of her way to deal with Potters.**

 **While she will likely leave them with a few more broken bones than what would be normal in her case should she be given other reason to go against them, but she will be too mature to go out of her way and bother with them. There are more reasons, but I will leave that for the story, so you will have to wait.**

 **The main reason why I made her a Potter is so that she would be able to connect better with Ace and Sabo, when I published this story, I had no plans to return her into the Potter verse. At all. Hence why this is a One Piece/Fate crossover officially, I will be focusing on Scathach from Nasuverse and One Piece. Since some people would like to see her come back to Potter verse, I might throw her there for a few chapters, but not for too long. I already have a few ideas and even know when and with who. You must admit that Voldemort, while he has some very creative spells which can be a nasty surprise, he is still not a match for someone that lives in the more dangerous parts of Grand Line, stormed Enies Lobby, has got Gae Bolg** **and** **is seemingly the Scathach that slew even gods.**

 **Yeah. Good luck Voldie.**

 **There are still things to be thought over to make the arc more interesting and not too focused on bashing. Bashing can be fun but there are tons of other fics out there that do that.** **I mean a ton.**

 **Seriously now. Go, open a page with HP stories/crossovers and count how many do not have at least some bashing.**

 **Sorry, no omake this time. Don't expect one in the next either.**


	7. Arc 0: Chapter 6: Sabo part 2

Off you go you pesky pl

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse, One Piece or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Sabo**

 **part 2**

At a certain point Scathach was bound to run into people that would not work with her. In those cases, she had to knock the people out, as quickly as she could. The problem was that straining her muscles constantly like she was right now was not that good. Especially if one takes into consideration that the last time she got a somewhat proper sleep was the time that Ace tied her up. And that was at least thirty six hours ago, since then she had been sneaking around, hiding in not so pleasant places, running through both the city of nobles and the large forest and then back into the Terminal.

At some point, she was bound to slip.

Scathach lost her footing and instead of the person's head, she hit his shoulder. Instead of falling down like rock on a bottom of a lake, the man howled like some wounded animal.

"You little bitch!"

"Love you too!"

The second hit hit it's mark. But the problem now was the second guy. The pipe was knocked out of her hands. Scathach did not have time to register the pain and she was forced to duck and roll to the side, the place where she once stood was pierced by a very sharp looking blade.

She needs a weapon. Like yesterday.

Damn you spear, now you would be really handy. The man pulled his weapon from the ground while Scathach straightened herself. With a battle cry, he attacked, or at least that was his plan. For reason's unknown to the girl, the guy was tossed against the small shack's walls with so much force that the wood cracked and let the man create an another entrance. Scathach felt the force and was forced to her knees so she wouldn't fly away as well.

Now the problem is: How can she get back to her feet?

The problem became even more dire as a person appeared in the doorway.

"Am I right to assume that It was you who took care of this guy?"

"Yes. You are." The words were spoken slowly, making Scathach imagine an older man under that dirty and tattered cloak. The color itself was so unrecognizable, Scathach would bow to the person who would be able to guess the original one. The only real distinct feature she could see was a tattoo on the left side of his face and even that was barely visible due to the darkness inside the shack.

"Is what you speak true?"

"Oh, I wish It was a lie. But considering how rotten those so called 'Nobles' are and all the other hints, it is unlikely."

"You are a child, do you realize what you speak of?"

What is wrong with this one? Normally these people freak out, grab their heads, Scathach has to glare at them or make them shut up in some other way. Some people break down and cry, some ridicule her and want to see proof before they abandon their small houses. This one acts as if she were talking about weather.

"I have the misfortune of being born into this 'better class'." Her feet started listening. Good. Can they move? Slowly she got to her feet. The main question now is: What is this man going to do with her? He is either way too good at controlling his emotions or he knows about the fire. Scathach hopes that it is the first case.

The other would mean that she is royally and infinitely screwed. After all, this man did not **even have to touch the guy to send him flying**. To make things even worse, he felt dangerous. More dangerous than Bluejam ever was. But from where would such a man came from? During her stay, Scathach never sensed anyone like this. And this island is not exactly the most popular tourist spot. "Considering that my own parents tried to kill me, I really hope that the same rot is not inside me."

"When was the last time you slept? You are all beaten up."

"Does this mean that you are not here to sell me to the pirates?"

He did not answer. Whatever. She leaned down and picked up her pipe.

"I don't know if you are a local or not... but I advise you to leave. Things... are going to get messy."

"I see. Thank you for the warning. If I may, what is your name?"

She snorted. "You really are not a local. I am Scathach."

That was certainly an interesting meeting. Those were her thoughts as she passed by him, she really wasn't expecting to feel a weight on her head. The man placed his hand on her head.

"Rest Scathach. You deserve it."

And the world turned black.

* * *

Scatty was right. The Nobles were really going to erase this place.

And why? For some screwed up ideal, a belief. Do these people have no common sense? Are they even human?

Ace and Luffy looked into the wooden box, one of the many they were meat to carry. It took some while to get rid of their guard, they distracted him by throwing some gold coins around. Ace wasn't happy with wasting their money like this, the money that was mean for their ship one day... but considering what Scatty said, it was a little price to be paid.

"Ace... I don't like this."

The older brother did not answer and instead quickly closed the box. The inside was full of black powder, several large bottles of some liquid. And the enire box was soaked with something as well. How could Ace not mention it? At all? Shouldn't the situation be so dire, he would blame Luffy for making his IQ go down. It was really not hard to imagine that.

"Hey! You brats! Get back to work!"

Ace quickly stopped Luffy from making something stupid. Again. And then pulled him to side, he could only hope that Sabo and Scatty were fine.

The guard gave them a look, snorted and said something under his nose.

"Luffy, once I give you signal, run for the forest. Understand?"

Luffy nodded, even though he looked like he was about to cry.

"Damn you brat, man up. It will be fine."

"Something wrong brats?!" The kids shuddered when hearing their guard again, they turned around and nodded.

The couple steps seemed like forever as they followed the pirate. Just a few more and they will be near the trees.

After that, run like hell.

Of course, nothing went as planned.

"Catch the brats! They opened one of the crates!"

Ace swore. Luffy became so frightened that he froze.

"Run, Luffy! Run!"

Just like few days back, they were beaten and restrained. It wouldn't take long before their boss comes around. The two brothers were thrown into one of the old shacks.

While Luffy was trying not to cry, Ace prayed that Scathach was doing better than them. When evening came, Bluejam pulled them out roughly and began to inquire about their treasure.

There is some hope for them.

* * *

When Scathach woke up, to her surprise, she found herself, not in the Gray Terminal, but in the woods. On a sturdy branch of a large tree, covered by some fabric. She swore.

Funny, when she met Luffy for the first time, she punched him for picking his nose. What she just said was far more... rude. Times changed, she grew up.

And if she will stay here, she won't know were is that boy she punched back then. The smell of smoke could be sensed in the air. "Luffy!" She really can't make this a habit, waking up in unknown places often is not something to be proud of.

It did not take long to get back to their tree house, but even after calling the names of her brothers, there was no response, the place was empty, just as they left it that morning. After a few more words worthy of a drunken sailor, she started running back.

Scathach had every reason to stop in her tracks once she saw the giant flames. They were giant, it almost seemed as if they were licking the night sky itself. She saw this scene before. In her dreams. But how?

Scathach dashed into the pandemonium, shouting the names of her brothers, hoping that they would answer. "Ace! Luffy!" At least Sabo is safe, protected by the city walls.

* * *

Bluejam did not let them go once they told him about their treasure. At this moment, Ace could only grit his teeth and continue doing what he could. Right now, it was trying to get himself and Luffy free, using a sharp piece of a broken glass in his hand.

"It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!"

"I know Luffy! Shut up!"

"It's hoooot!"

The rope let go, Luffy was silenced. For an about a second. Then he resumed.

"I will leave you behind if you don't stop complaining!"

"I... It's not hot!"

Even with their arms and legs free, there was... just no way out. Not one they could find.

"I can't breathe!... No, I can..."

"Shut up! It will be alright. I am here with you."

Then... a familiar figure appeared before them. And behind that figure, stood others. Bluejam looked really desperate. Like Scatty predicted, he was not allowed inside the city walls.

He is going to kill them.

* * *

After inhaling so much hot air, Scathach's lungs and everything around it felt as if they was on fire. She almost wished she could forget the feeling. Almost.

She spotted Ace and Sabo. The two were not in a favorable position. At all. Luffy on the ground, Ace restrained, men all around them, grinning like some demons from hell. The flames around were very helpful with that impression.

And the burning debris separating her from them?

Out of nowhere, a hand shot towards her, before she could react, she found her face in the hot ground. Once more. Some small part of her brain hoped that this will not become a habit. "Hey! Look what I found! You are that little bitch!"

The hand grabbed her hair and pulled it, forcing Scathach on her knees.

"Luffy!"

"Damn brats!"

Bluejam held a weapon, crazed expression on his face. He really was betrayed, just like she expected. "Beg for mercy you bitch! Or is watching the death of those little bastarrs more pleasant? Huh?!"

I do not have time for you. Scathach began to struggle, hoping to access that amazing strength she had shown sometimes. The shiny-shiny lines as Luffy called it. How the hell is she supposed to do that?! She bit, she kicked, but all she archived was an another kick to her belly.

" _Luffy!_ " Ace's blood curdling scream made her stop. Bluejam stood above Luffy, pointing a weapon at him.

No.

Luffy is going to die.

No, not yet. He has to become the Pirate King! He cannot die yet! Ace screamed more, Luffy wailed and pirates were laughing. And she made a decision. By some miracle, she found the man's knife, swiftly she took it from his clothes, somewhere behind her and stabbed him somewhere. The pirate screamed with surprise and pain but did not let go. Instead, he started cursing.

Fuck this.

Spinning the knife one more time, she used it again, this time a bit differently. With a thud, pirate fell onto his but, if he wasn't injured he would likely dumbly stare at his hand. Full of hair that was no longer attached to the girl. The knife passed through her hair with ease, like a hot knife through butter. Almost. Scathach herself did not fall, instead ignoring the fact that she just got a haircut, she started sprinting towards her brothers. But no matter how she looked at the situation, she couldn't find the right path. She is not damn going to make it in time.

"Good bye brat!"

 _She must save Luffy._

The question was how?

 _Would you be willing to kill?_

For her brothers? For those that always stood next to her and made her life as spiciy as possible while laughing all the way? That is a dumb question.

Always.

 _I see._

The appearance of her shiny-shiny lines was a bit late, in fact, she wouldn't even make in time to them with them. She body was too small, undeveloped. But there was one thing she could do. Throw something. Just like last time, two spears appeared in her mind, one was chosen and the one appeared in her hands. This spear might be used in close combat... but it was originally a throwing spear. And she is damn going to use it. Like some mad animal, it began to _eat_ the power flowing through her, stretching and roaring.

The ground flew from under her feet as she stopped, red aura of death surrounding the spear. The beast was awake, not to only show it it's target.

The beast saw Bluejam. For a second froze and then roared, demanding his life.

" **Gae...** "

" _Luffy!_ "

" **...Bolg!** "

Two things happened at the same time. Something washed over the surroundings, like an another bears roaring, not bloodthirsty one however. Everyone, save Bluejam froze, sensing the aura of something. The spear in Scathach's hand seemed to melt into energy, then it extended, shot forwards, zigzagged for a few meters before shooting towards the pirate leader. The man was dead. Scathach did not exactly know why, but she knew that no matter what, he would not live to see an another day.

Just as the men fainted and hit the ground, the red spear pierced the man's body. It was a good thing that Luffy's eyes were covered, or else the last thing he would have seen was the man's shocked and confused expression before Scathach spun the weapon in her hand, making him leave the solid ground and pulling him into the air, away from her brothers. Like a bug on a stick.

The spear returned to normal, back to it's dormant state, leaving him to fly through the air and then fall somewhere into the flames.

All men lied down on the ground, due to the unknown aura that appeared just a moment ago... Buejam was dying somewhere in the flames. Luffy and Ace are safe.

Thank god.

And she fainted.

* * *

There were voice, there was the sound of sea and the place was moving.

At first, she thought that she is on that ship, with Shanks and his crew. Perhaps all that happened was one strange dream, she will wake up, tackle the annoying guy to the ground and demand her clothes once more. Or was it that she burned to ashes in that flame and now she is in some spiritual realm?

She might even wake up in Britain again. That would suck. A lot.

...

For some reason, Scathach just couldn't identify herself with the whiny brat that punched Luffy across the door when they first met.

Wait a second... if she is dead or dreaming, then why does everything hurt? She is alive, isn't she?

Scatty wasn't is a bed, rather in a corner of some room, a thin cover making her somewhat warm. The place was _filled_ with people, most were frightened, unable to sleep, burns all over their bodies, the worst was however covered by bandages. The smell of some herbs was mixing with the smell of salt. One day, she will start really hating waking up in unknown places.

"Hey look! Scatty is awake!"

"Huh?" It was some man... wait, she recognized him. One of the residents of Gray Terminal. Or past residents, the place wasn't exactly that human friendly right now. Correction: It was even less friendly than before, and that is something.

"I was so worried when I found you! Are you alright? Anything hurts? That is a stupid question... thank you for warning so many of us!"

More people rose from their makeshift beds, many smiled her way surrounded her to thank her. It made redness appear in her face.

"Step back, step back! You are making her nervous!"

They moved back but they were still smiling her way. The pleasant way, not the evil smile she was so fond of using.

"Where are we?"

"Were? Well... there is this ship, a man, it's owner helped to save us."

"Wait... are we still near the island?"

"Yeah, why? Oh, right. You have those kids... I thought that you might perhaps... want to leave?"

"Sorry, but not today."

Even though everything still hurt, she would better leave. She needs to check on them.

"Are you sure? Wait, perhaps you could make them come as well? I mean... there is bound to be a better place to live, right?"

Scathach shook her head. "Thank you for saving me, but I must go now."

"... if you were some other kid, I would be worried."

"Sweet reputation."

There wasn't really anything to take. Scathach paused when she realized that her head feels lighter but she dismissed it. Silently, she made her way out on the deck. As silently as possible. The people were sending her sad looks, unnerving her. Luckily, none called her name. The top of the ship was relatively empty. There were two people, one of them was... odd. Large, colorful like some clown. Was that a red and yellow swimsuit under the coat? Scathach just _knew_ that Ace, Sabo and Luffy were alive. All, if not most of her stress was gone. That is why it was really hard not to laugh hysterically at the man's choice of clothing.

It would be really cool if her Mint bunny flew around and took her home but it shows up only when it wants to.

The sun was shining, promising a good day, the animals in the forest were lively as ever. Once the day will be over, she will laugh with all three in that hut.

* * *

"Sabo? What are you doing here? Screw that question. What happened to your face?!"

The boy halted and hastily turned around. "Scatty! I was so worried! What happened to your hair?!"

"..."

"..."

"Some accident with the guards."

"My hair kind of got in the way. Quick hair cut did the thing." Scatty smiled with embarrassment, while scratching the back of her head, but Sabo was still frowning. "You know, an injury is more serious than a hair cut. Hair will grow back, though I might keep it short so It won't get in the way."

"My face will also heal in time."

"So... what are you doing here?"

She looked around, they were close to the coast, in fact, just minutes away from their favorite spot from where they watched the sea often.

"You see, sightseeing?"

"Why would you be sightseeing? You live here!" Scathach shook her head and then gave him a pointed look. "What aren't you telling me?"

It was Sabo's turn to smile nervously. "I, I have decided to leave this island. I have sent a letter to you earlier."

"L-leave? You can't just... arg! Sabo, we are always here for you!"

"I know, I know... but I do not want to put you in danger, not anymore. And like that. How are Ace and Luffy?"

"Wait, don't change the topic, Sabo, we will always stand by your side and you know it."

He shook his head. "I have already decided. They will not let me be, no matter what. And I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"But..."

"I have decided."

Scathach bit her lip. He was right and that is what she did not like at all. There will be three of them left, the bond between them will not be broken by the distance but not having him around? She did not like it. And if she did not like it, Ace and Luffy will not like that either. "So, a pirate captain?" She asked, though she was looking down at her feet, not at him.

"Yeah! I will be a famous one. Scatty." Sabo placed his arms on her shoulder, making her look up as he was trying to cheer her up. "Do not be worried. I have found the closest island, I have a small ship ready to go, it will be able to make the journey."

"And then?"

"Then I will figure stuff out."

"You have no plan at all, haven't you?"

"Eh..."

"Idiot." He did not. Typical. Even the smartest of the group had no brains at all from time ti time.

"Come ooon, give me some credit!"

She did not give him credit, but she did give him a hug. "Damn idiot, stay safe, or else Ace will have my skin for letting you go."

Scathach let go of him, gave him one last look before turning around, planing to leave.

"Wait! Wait Scatty!"

"Huh?"

"Your hair."

"What is with my hair? And why is your face all red?"

"K-keep it long! I... I think that It really suits you."

She stopped in her tracks, looked around and stared at the blond, completely confused. She even clocked her head, trying to figure out what the boy was thinking. Once he said that long hair suits, her, she touched the remains of her hair. Some of it ended in her palm. "If you think so..."

"So next time I will see you, It will be long again?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well then.. eh... good bye!" Sabo turned around and ran. She had absolutely no idea what just happened but she still smiled as she wished him good luck one last time.

From far away, she watched as his boat set sail. Though unfortunately, the moment he set sail, an another boat appeared in distance, one several times bigger than his, one clearly belonging to some noble. Even from distance, Scathach could see the gold as it reflected the sunlight. Heck, that was even better than a noble's ship. The Tenryubito ship?

The world slowed down.

Sabo's ship exploded.

Then once more.

Than it sunk to the sea bottom.

Scathach's dreams became clear at that point. And this was just like in those dreams.

And just like that, Sabo was gone.

It seemed like everyone already knew when she came back. Luffy was crying, Ace was tied to a tree. This was not the evening she imagines.

This was not what she wanted. Ace will calm down... after a while. This was not their tree house, this was the bandit house. Scathach went to Luffy, hugged him, from corner of the room, watched the rest, restraining her own tears.

Now it was not the time to cry. She must take care of these two.

The following days were hard. Very hard.

Somehow, they pulled through.

Somehow.

* * *

 **This chapter is done! Sorry for being late, I have some important tests and I was too nervous to come up with anything. At least for this story. This marks the end if the childhood arc, there will be an interlude, I hope that _only_ 1, where I will mash together the most important events of the time period between Sabo's death and Scatty joining the Straw hats.**

 **Since I have had so many ideas what might happen, the interlude might be a bit longer. Depends on how many ideas I will use.**

 **Oh lol... summer is here!**

* * *

 **Omake: Not very subtle**

Sneak away... sneak away...

"Who is there?!"

As she was moving away on all four, she froze, slowly she turned around. The man's large face looking at her. She couldn't help it. She really couldn't. She covered her mouth, but it wasn't enough to stop the laughter. And that is how she began rolling across the deck, laughing like a loon.

The man, _thing_ , blinked one, twice, then he realized what is wrong. "Hey stop laughing!"

"B-b-but! Your face!"

"Vmy face is _gorgeous_ -buru!"

Seeing the lips move, narrowed eyes with so much mascara there... she started laughing harder. The hood of the cloak fell down, revealing purple hair and a small crown, one that looked like it came from a toy store. That was too much for her. She did not even stop when a hand picked her by her clothes and ground disappeared from under her legs. " _Vmy face is excellent!_ "

"Right! And I am a pink pixie, that sips tea every morning and eats pirates for dinner."

"Vyou are?"

"..."

"Hey, don't lie to vme-buru!"

More laughter. He believed her for a second! "Clown face!"

"Who are vyou calling a clown?!"

"You!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

While the two were busy arguing, they failed to mentioned the onlookers, who really did not know what to think of the scene.

"Iva! Calm down! We do not need everyone to know that we are here."

Realizing that she should perhaps get away, one she man looked away (and let go of her at the same time), she quickly sneaked away.

That was such a good stress relief... even if her escape was not that subtle. The Clown-Face could be heard freaking out as she was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Interlude

**I do not own Nasuverse, One Piece or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Interlude**

Ace, Luffy and Scatty looked at Garp as if he grew an another head. The delight that they won't have to experience his fists of love was gone as fast as it came. Sixteen year old Ace and fourteen year old Luffy stood up and with all the bravery stood before Scatty and the old marine. "Absolutely not." They chorused. Within the next second, they felt his fist connect with their heads.

"I was not giving you a choice! Scathach! You are coming with me!"

"And If I will not?"

Garps knuckles cracked. Yeah, he would. "Damn bully."

"I am a marine, not a bully!"

"All marines are bullies!"

"I was not asking for your opinion! You are coming with me! I will raise you myself!"

"And become a wife of some idiot bully?"

"Yes! Wait! Marines aren't bullies! Listen, I want you to come with me, you as a girl need a different place to... grow."

"Kinda late for that, don't you think?"

Garp glared at her. Just days ago, Scatty turned fifteen, yet she was already quite... developed. Not that much but she had some very nice curves for her age. Ace and Luffy found it absolutely hilarious how males in sight were tripping over nothing. The only thing that was even funnier was when the idiots were trying to hit on her, which was followed be Scatty's 'nice' response.

"Besides, I can't _honestly_ expect a kid that grew up with bandits, giant wild animals and two insane brothers settle at a house wife!"

"... then I will train you into a marine!"

"Hell no!"

"You need to be educated as a woman!"

"I have Dadan!"

"You need to be educated as a lady!"

"Are you stating that I am not a lady?! Garp!"

"Shut up Dadan!" The orange haired woman quickly pulled back, pretended not to exist in her small corner.

"Listen Garp, I am not going anywhere, and I will most certainly never become a marine." Perhaps several years ago, she would accept the offer, but not anymore. Not after seeing all crap that came from their ranks. Plus she has an idiot little brother to take care of. "I will run away if you take me."

It seems that Garp took it as a challenge. And if one learned something over the years of him coming over and trying to force some sense into their heads, is that one does not challenge the marine hero. Needless to say, half an hour later, Scathach was screaming bloody murder while Garp had on his shoulder, looking rather grumpy.

"I am not getting out of this, am I?"

"No."

"I hate you."

"Scatty! Damn you old man, let her go!"

Fine. Two can play this game. You want her to come? She will make her stay most pleasant for him. And any unfortunate vict... bystanders, yes, bystanders. Ace and Luffy took their pipes and rushed to the rescue. Garp was about to turn around and hit them once more when she stopped him. "Old man wait! I will go willingly, just give me a second to speak with them!" Her brothers still ate the dust, which earned Garp a death glare.

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes. Now let me talk to them."

He let her go, but stull stood behind her like some odd, mean looking statue, waiting for her to make a run for it. "Quickly! Let's run!" Ace suggested as he picked himself. Oh she would love to, Ace saw that in her face and promptly groaned, knowing that she is right. There is no way out of this. "Damn old man!"

Luffy began to wail and attached to her. "Scatty! Scatty! When will I see you again?"

"Luffy, I will be joining your crew, do not be worried about not seeing me again." She ignored the loud 'ehm' behind her. Disapprove as much as you want old man.

"Promise?"

"Luffy! You pretty much forced me to join your crew! Don't 'promise' me now! Besides, you need someone to watch your butt, damn hammer. Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"I will send pictures."

Luffy stopped wailing, Ace looked at her, not understanding what she means. "Why would I want pictures, stupid!"

"Like I said, I will send pictures." She winked at him. "And please look after Luffy for me."

"So you are going sightseeing while you leave me here with this pain in the ass?"

"I am not!"

She winked once more, hugged both, then she turned towards Garp. He led her away.

* * *

Scatty's first impression of the place was that... she did not like it. Idiots in white, milled around, trying to look important, some with less restrains ogling her like a slab of meat. Not even half an hour after her arrival, she kicked some guy's jewels. Garp was not amused. Neither was the one in charge of this place.

"Garp! The girl is like a wild animal!"

The idiot tied to touch her at places where nobody is allowed to. He deserved it, damn drunk. First weeks passed slowly. Though in a middle of it, Garp came to her and gave her some forms with the word that she needs a full name. Not only first name, but surname too. And he told her to make something up if she truly doesn't have any.

She snorted, still angry and he left.

Just what on earth is she supposed to do here? The training of these people was pathetic at the best, none of these people, save for the ones in charge presented a challenge to her. There was a talk that she would be moved directly to the marine headquarters on Grand Line, but Garp had a bad feeling about her going to Grand Line of all places.

This is the main place to go for marines working in East Blue, quite a big place, far bigger than any common base, a small town is located nearby, mostly filled with families of people who work here. There were many places to explore, more reputation to gain. But what then? Hm...

Over the years, Scatty learned the art of meditation. This unknown person, only known Zel advised her to do so. Maybe she can meditate here? Oh, and there were the runes, which can achieve some good effects. Some quite interesting as long as done with care. This Zel sent her some odd book, and what is done with books? Books are red. And this books was about basics of 'magecraft'. No no more shiny-shiny lines, even though it sounds cool, but 'Magic Circuits'.

Shiny-shiny lines still sounds better. Simply because Luffy came up with that name.

Magic user... yes, she just might have came up with a good surname.

And she still needs to practice her runes, apart from spear wielding. Scathach looked down at the people in white. Yeah... that should do it.

* * *

Nobody really knew when this started to be... weird. At the first, nothing special. Some people got lost, things went missing, small stuff, nothing that couldn't be blamed on the men working there. But when people started seeing things, that was a bigger problem. Garp suspected Scathach, with her sweet tone, it was almost as if she were telling him that she in deed was the one causing chaos. But the teen mostly ran around with a camera in hand, taking pictures. Nothing else in hand. Once, he threw her into a pond of water to see if she could swim. Just a precaution but the girl swam back no problem. Not a devil fruit user. Scathach gave him an evil eye but nothing really happened, at least to him.

By the end of the week it was clear that this place was either haunted or someone was dead set on making their lives hell.

Heck, even a letter came from the headquarters came, asking what the hell is going on!

If only Scathach could at least give him the damn forms with her full name, instead she kept 'loosing' it. In all that chaos it was believable. People being electrocuted one week, next week they spotted frostbite and the other one, the kitchens were set on fire. On the fourth, someone kept shouting some off mishmash and things started flying. Just a precaution, he threw Scathach into water a few more times, every time she swam back. Speaking of her, even though he still wanted to marry her off to someone, all those times he tried to introduce her to a suitable man failed rather spectacularly as the 'Witch', that is how people started calling the culprit, stroke again. If she was not a target herself from time to time, he would think that the 'Witch' is her.

From god knows where, she got this red spear. Worst of all, she seemed damn good at using it, often knocking out even those twice her size. What however pleased and very much surprised him was that one day he caught her... making clothes. He was so happy that he was even willing to overlook the odd symbols on the cloth and got himself drunk that evening. Before he knew, year had passed and he got a letter that Ace escaped, what infuriated him even more was that the said brat snuck into ths base and had a drink with the female charge of his, and that nobody caught him. With the Witch still on the loose, it did not help his headaches.

Then an another year passed, as Scathach's seventeenth birthday approached, the Witch became silent. No, that did not calm anyone down, instead Garp could see his men standing at their posts like statues, eyes wide with fear and looking around as if expecting the Witch to jump from behind the nearest corner. But nothing had happened. Nothing at all. When a month passed with no incidents, at least ones that could be pinned on that person, the men threw a party. Even that party was incident free. And the next day? As Garp sat down, he realized that he had certain forms on his table. It took him a while to recognize them, after all it has been almost two years since he gave them to a certain person. Right. Scathach's full name.

He had been wondering about the girl many times, even had people look into some official files, once she mentioned that she was born into a rich family, Garp thought that it would not be hard to find her origins back then, but in the end, nobody apart from her knew where she came from. In other words, it was as if the girl appeared out of thin air. She could have been lying, but seeing how bitter she was when she admitted that, it was unlikely a lie. She did not like whatever family she was born into, considering her attitude towards nobles, she was also likely born into such a family. For the sake of his sanity, he hoped that one day, that family will not drop by one day and demand her back. Not only she would likely gut them, bringing him even more headaches, but it was _him_ who would have to deal with the aftermath.

Papers rustled as he picked them up, his graying head still hurt. He barely registered the words as his eyes skimmed over the forms, though for some odd reason, they stopped on a certain part, one where her full name was written.

 **Witch D Scathach.**

It sounded rather good, though Garp's heavy head was trying to tell him something. Witch D Scathach. Was it the D in the name? No. Witch.

 _Witch._

There was a note under it.

 _Good bye Gramps, I hope that I will not see you for a long time._

* * *

As the building that Garp was in exploded, there was a barely audible 'click' heard where Scathach was. Ignoring the old man's angry yells and very rude phases that included her name, she grabbed the picture that came from the device, then she quickly made a second one. After a while of thinking, she did a selfie with the ruins of the place behind her and a V sign as well.

 _Dear Ace_

 _Today I am leaving this horrible place already, I hope that you enjoyed the photos I sent you the last time, Garp is a tad bit angry right now and it will get worse, I kinda made this place into one cursed maze. I wonder if they will even get out, but I will not be here to see that. Need to fly! I hope that your crew is doing well, see ya on the Grand Line! Oh good luck trying to control your Logia Fruit!_

 _Your lovely sister Witch D Scathach._

This should do it.

 _Dear Luffy_

 _I hope that you are still alive and well, today I am sailing out, not even in a full year, you will sail out as well, I am looking forward to that, I bet that you will already gather some crew mates by the time I will catch up with you. Remember: Stay away from water, don't get eaten by crocodiles, or other horrible things and remember not to provoke the old hag Dadan too much._

 _I don't really know when it will be the next time I will find the time to write to you so also remember that I will join you in Loguetown at the latest, do not enter Grand Line without me!_

 _Your sweet sister Witch D Scathach._

Scathach put the letters and pictures into two envelopes, made sure that nothing will fall out and when Mint appeared next to her, she gave then to him. "To Ace and Luffy, don't forget to say hi as well."

"You are crazy!"

"You too, now off you go!"

The green buny thing turned around and disappeared. Having already prepared beforehand, it was easy to hide among the crates of some ship that set sailing mere minutes after the chaos began. It was the last ship that would leave that day, Garp would likely not allow any other leave that day. Today Scathach turned seventeen and she set sail. Even though she could not see the wast blue of the rolling waves, she could hear them and sense as they carried the massive ship away. She cannot wait to meet Ace and his crew, just as well as she cannot wait to see Luffy after those long years.

Time to show the world their craziness.

* * *

 **This, I admit, was meant to be much longer. But if I tried to put all of those things** **together** **, It was just one large chaos and mess, that is why I have decided that I will put those stories into Omakes.**

 **I have passed my test (yay!), I will be going on a holiday later this week with my family, so I will not have access to a PC for a week or so... dunno what else to say.**

 **Here is the Omake :D**

* * *

Nami tried to look as helpless as possible in the tiny old boat she lied in. Half an hour earlier, she spotted her next target, while the target did not have a bounty yet, it was a known face. Witch D Scathach, the Bringer of Chaos, sometimes called the Witched Scathach. About two months ago, she somehow managed to make a total mess out of the biggest marine base in East Blue, the case was said to be so bad that the base has to be relocated. Nobody knew how she did it but they say that it was her doing. Nami had her doubts, since the people in bar said several times that she uses magic. There is no such a thing as magic, likely some Devil Fruit, even though they denied that.

"You know..."

Scathach was standing above her, leaning slightly against a marvelous looking red spear that was sure to sell for a lot. _Money~~_

"... you look pretty healthy to me."

The vision of money was gone faster than a hammer can sing below the surface of sea and Nami fully opened her eyes, which was a mistake. The first thing that grabbed her eyes was the color of Scathach's eyes: Blood red, much like the spear next to her. Next was her attire, Nami was sure that most people would feel very hot in something like that!

"Orange hair, faker, quite young, you are that Bulgar Cat that that pirates sometimes talk about. Geez, I must say that you did quite a number on those guys I met a week ago."

With a tad bit more of self control, she could have kept the act going and perhaps persuade the woman above her to do her biding, but no. Nami's eyes had to open fully. The teen sat up and looked at Scathach with faked embarrassment, if possible, she needs to disappear. Pronto. "I am Scatty, what is yours?"

"Erm, Nami! I am Nami."

"Nice to meet you Nami, judging by how I find you, you wanted to rob me blind as well, didn't you?"

She is so screwed, she is so damn screwed. The rumors said that Scathach is also very good with spears. Nami needs a plan. Yes, the sea could work, Scathach is a devil fruit user and if surviving meant throwing her there, she would do that. She will not let her drown, but she needs to survive. With some luck, she will grab the spear. "You want my spear, right? Alright, here you go."

Nami could only stare at the red long thing in her arms, she looked up but Scathach was already sailing away in her own boat. This was... very surprising. Alright, what is the catch? The spear was heavy, like a real tihing, it seemed sharp enough to pass for a real weapon, to check if it really was he real thing, she tried to break it but it would not budge. She really gave her the real thing. What the...? For the rest of the day, Nami glared at the red thing, and the next morning it was still there, the same thing. On the third day, she finally got over the fact that someone just handed her a weapon of an excellent quality (if the rumors were true) and found a shop in a bigger city, located on one of the numerous islands around. Many people immediately gathered to see the weapon, the people interested in the spear were in seventh heaven.

"Amazing! Amazing! I have never seen a better spear! I can't even tell what it is made from!"

"Truly a divine weapon!"

"This is worth a small fortune!"

And so Nami sold the weapon, she was very happy. It was then that it happened. The moment she got the money and the man got his weapon... the thing... exploded, coloring everything in the worst shades of pink, orange and green. As if that was not enough, every animal present froze and then immediately began running around. Whatever was in the color, it was very tasty by their standards. Chicken especially liked the thing.

Needless to say, everyone was out for Nami's blood when everything settled down, the girl itself cursed a single person over and over.

Damn Scathach!

* * *

 **Before you start asking. Yes, Scathach does have runes, it is the reason why she managed to pull off all that stuff, while Zelretch helped her with basics, Scathach then learned everything by her self. Scathach has got the skill** _Primordial Rune_ **, which allows her to use the classic rune magic/runes of older ages. I blame the fact that she knows more than basics on this skill and her other skill Haunts of Wisdom, now months later renamed to** _Wisdom of the Haunted Ground_ **, to put it simply,** **n** **ot only it allows her to have glimpses of future but it also gives her the** **ability** **to use '** _almost any skill that a servant can have_ **'. While I will** _most certainly_ **restrain this skill not to destroy the story (Scathach is already very strong).**

 **Literal description is:** With exception of those particular of certain heroes, almost all Skills can be displayed with a proficiency level of B~A Rank. Also, only towards those she has recognized as true heroes, it is also possible to teach such Skills. During combat, a Skill that she often employs is foresight of battle conditions by means of "Clairvoyance". Even in Ulster mythology, she often predicted the future with such foresight. Even the final moments of her beloved pupil Cú Chulain.

 **Someone once told me that One Piece characters are weaker than Fate cast... to be honest, I was surprised that someone would claim that, I can see some people in Nasuverse being very dangerous even for One Piece standards, though the only one I can really think of at this moment is Gilgamesh and that is only because of Ea, the Sword of Rapture. While Nasuverse chars are strong in their own way, I don't think I have ever seen anyone from that verse cut a giant frozen tsunami wave in half. Just an example.**

 **Haki is that ridiculously overpowered. While in Paradise (first half of Grand Line), Scatty's skills will be very restricted not to crush everyone, I will give her more and more before making her learn Haki. That is at least the plan. I have loads of choices how can I 'build' her due to her** _Wisdom of the Haunted Ground_ **skill.**

 **I almost forgot, just like in GO, Scatty can make copies of her spear. Poor Nami. I have yet to figure out mechanics of that though as I have yet to figure out what exactly this line- '** "Gae Bolg" simply refers to spears made from sea monster bones, and the Noble Phantasms belonging to her and Cu are techniques utilizing it' **means, aka what it means for Scathach. I doubt that the spears that she creates out of thin air have the same durability and quality as the one she uses as her main weapon. And Cu Chulain too. That is what exactly the sentence is hinting.**

 **Unlimited Gae Bolg Works!**


	9. Arc 1: Chapter 1: Hello World

**I do not own Nasuverse, One Piece or any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple of words that i wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hello world**!

Using one of his hands, Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth, exhaled and then put it back. The weather was hot, incredibly so, having just won a cooking competition, and a very good quality fish, made the air feel perhaps even hotter. The presence of couple dozen other people was not making things better. If he could only see some beauty that would make his heart pound. There was Carmen, the fellow cook, she was a beauty in a way, but she was already gone. Pity. The elephant tuna was being packed as he stood there. Elephant tunas were fish native to South Blue, earlier that day it was found here, in Lougetown, East Blue of all places, and caught. At first, it puzzled him what a fish from South Blue is doing here, but then the sailors told him that many fish from other regions appear here from time to time. To Sanji, that was a great piece of news: All Blue seemed more real than ever before. Most people blamed the oddity on some currents around the island.

All Blue: A mystical sea that is said to have fish from all around the world living there, in one place. A sea cooks dream, a heaven from them. All the best meat, the ingredients in one place, just waiting to be caught and made into an art that cooking is and then fill the bellies of other people.

Wherever you are All Blue, just wait for Sanji to find you. He will find it!

Even if his captain appears less than competent...

Inhale.

Exhale.

The cigarette smoke disappeared rather slowly. The air was barely moving.

Sanji looked around, then up at the sun, hoping to hypnotize the sky and that at least a tiny could would appear but it was useless. He was ready to taste the cigarette in his mouth once more when he froze and looked around. His pervy senses were tingling. There is a hot babe somewhere around! The previously inactive senses turned on as he honed in on her, and he found her, walking through the crowds. To his luck, he caught a glimpse of her oh so _perfect_ face. It was like a sculpture, a masterpiece! Not too tanned, not too pale, those gorgeous lips just asking to be kissed! Eyes red like blood that was running wild in his veins looking around with innocent wonder, so much life inside them! Hair black, barely seen under that hood, but it was so smooth, black like coal, appearing to be red like the highest quality red wine in existence once the sun touched it with it's rays.

And the figure, _oh the figure_! Not even the clothing that she wore could hide it from his eyes! Not too much fat, not too much muscle! Legs as if they belonged to a goddess, bust, perfect and round!

"Melorineeee!" Sanji dashed forwards, throwing his arms to sides, preparing to touch the miracle that stood there, the beauty turned around and looked at him, allowing him the sight of her entire face. If his blood was pumping fast before, now the speed broke all records. "So gorgeous, so wonderful! Like a divine being that descended from heav..."

Wham!

Those beautiful arms... touched him... he is so happy!

Sanji flew across the street, crashed into the building he was leaning previously and slid onto the ground, mind still filled with the images of the wonderful woman there.

"M...my goddess." Those were his last words before he fainted.

Scathach looked down at the odd blond and shook her head. If this was some anime, he would have hears instead of eyes, there was no need to imagine blood running down his nose as it was already there and the large face splitting smile was a bit disturbing to look at.

"What is with him?" The surrounding people flinched and moved away. Seeing that she will not get an answer, she shrugged her shoulders and moved on.

* * *

"Rain! Thunder! Boom! Boom!" People gave the odd green thing on her head, under her hoodie odd looks. Even more joined as the bunny started to imitate the sound of rain. It was not the bunny alone that got odd looks, then again most people do not wear cloaks that look warm enough to protect one from a snow storm on a scorching day like this. Then again, most cloaks do not have runes etched into them, unlike the surrounding people, she felt nice and cool, no way she is putting it away and suffering like other unfortunate souls!

Light blue, snow white fur on the hood, sleeves and some of fluffiness even touching her feet. Yeah... they had a reason to look at her oddly. Like today, the day before... and a week before that. When is Luffy coming already?!

"Boom!"

"You think it is going to rain?"

"Thunder!"

"I will make sure to be careful then."

The time moved slowly as she walked the through the docks, she was hoping to spot a ship that could be described as 'cool, woody and smiling', that is how Luffy at least described it. He also said that he already has a swordsman, a navigator, cook and a liar in his crew.

...

Scatty needs to whack some sense into his dumb skull, it appears that he misses the old times when she did that on daily basis. If he ends up leaving her here, she will tip off Garp as revenge and send him after Luffy. As Scatty looked over an odd ship with some rather good looking orange trees on top and a white ram like head in front, she cursed her little brother once more for not giving her better info. Seeing that she will not find the ship she is looking for even today, she turned around and left the docks. If Luffy will not show up even today, she can always flip off the local marines, some pirates too before stealing all their belongings. Scatty already accumulated a nice amount of money by sealing some of the things that the dumb pirates brought into the town.

There were some things that... well, it would be plain bad to sell for money, those things ended with Smoker, a local Marine Captain, one in charge of local 'authorities'. While the guy could smile a bit more often, he was a fair guy, a rarity among marines. She knew him, he knew her, they met years ago. The only reason why he tolerated her here was because she did not have a bounty (yet) and that she took out the worst pirates before anything could happen. He still was not happy that she liked to target his men or that she kept some of the loot though.

Once or twice, Mint took flight and started looking around but always decided that it is far more pleasant under her hood.

The second place to check was the rather large square where the King of Pirates was executed. Rumors said the he died with a large grin on his face. There was no idiot in a straw hat going around, no chaos meaning that he is not here. At least not yet. Scatty sighed, turned around and left, she would return here later, now she needed some food.

* * *

"Hey, I know you!"

The man there rose one of his eyebrows after he looked up.

"You are that creep that knocked me out all those years ago! Back in Goa!" On the other side of the room, a number of boxes fell down, that was followed by several bottles of spirits and angry yelling.

"Huh, you are still alive, good for you."

"So you remember me too." The man there put a glass to his lips and sipped the liquid in it. He still looked the same, not much had changed. Black messy mane, sharp eyes and a red tattoo on his face. She voiced what she saw right away.

"You on the other side have grown up."

"Can I join you? Mint here is a good company but I am starting to miss talking with a human being." Mint gave her an evil eye, but once she bribed him with a treat second later, everything was fine.

"Feel free to do so." An another set of bottles fell somewhere but those were ignored as well.

Scatty put down the coat, revealing more casual clothing underneath before sitting down and ordering food. The place was much cooler, if it was in a safer part of the town, it would be full of people, hoping to escape the heat outside. There were few people around, some were giving her rather frightful glances but were trying to hide it, likely because of the person she sat next to.

"That is a rather warm cloak."

"That is a rather cool cloak."

The two exchanged looks, then Scatty smiled mischievously. "Would you believe me if I told you than it is cooler with it than without it?"

"I think that I would."

Considering that this person likely knows more about the Grand Line than she after all those hours of researching inside the marine library, he was likely honest. One book did say that ' _Grand Line is a place where reason and common sense flees through the open window_ '.

"So, what are you doing here is Loguetown? Hope that nothing bad going to happen this time."

"Me? No, nothing is going to happen, nothing over here. Just merely seeing someone off."

"Oh? Well if he is heading towards the Grand Line then good luck, heard that it is quite insane there."

"You haven't been there yet?"

"No, not yet. Waiting for an idiot little brother of mine."

"Pirate?"

"Yup."

"Then I wish you good luck."

"Thanks. Luck is going to be needed." The food arrived and Scatty began to eat. Some people left, some people arrived as she ate, the tattooed man ordered an another drink. Mint started flying around, though then it settled with the guy next to her, the said man pierced the flying animal with it's look. The sight of him glaring (or not glaring? He always seems to be glaring!) at Mint was funny though. The bunny is a good judge of a character, the man there is a good person. "Mint likes you." He dismissed the thing and went back to his drink.

"A pirate then? Not a marine?"

"Why on earth would I join the marines?"

"You appeared as the type to do so back then."

Scatty grimaced. Marines? "No way. If I did not have Luffy to look after, I would be running to the Revolutionaries in a heart beat."

He paused. "Not a fan of marines?"

"I have spend several years living at the main base of this sea, the one that had to be relocated. That sort of experience firmly persuaded me."

"Now that reminds me, the place is considered cursed now. Your work?"

A second later, Scatty largely resembled a well pampered cat, a gentle smile in place. A peak of innocence. "I warned Garp that I when I will leave, the place will not be the same."

"Monkey D Garp?"

"Luffy's grandpa, kinda cannot avoid his attention. Though he could marry me off to some idiot. Anyway... I though about gathering some blackmail to gain more 'favors' some of the things I have found there were quite disgusting."

"I can imagine."

"I bet you do. Considering your line of work."

"Found my face among the files?"

"I would have to be blind not to see it there." A sip of a juice, once there was nobody would could hear, she asked: "Soo... Luffy's dad?"

"Yeah."

"And you came here to see him off?"

"Correct. Can you promise me to keep him safe?"

"Keep him safe? That is like asking a sea king not to be big or a sea not to be wet. But I will protect him as good as I will be able to. He has to become the next King of Pirates before he can die. He is a very lively kid, heard that he did not change what so ever since I last saw him couple years ago. Still the same goofy idiot. Once he had the bright idea to feed an apple to a crocodile. You can imagine how it would have ended if one of us wouldn't have been around."

Monkey D Dragon did not answer, his face was unreadable, possibly lost in thoughts. Scatty left him like that and finished her food, payed but remained sitting. Scatty is not a fan of parents that abandon their kids, but with Dragon? Good luck rising Luffy there at some Revolutionary base, no her little brother is safer with Garp. Yes, even with Garp. Monkey D Dragon, simply known as Dragon, a man that appeared out of nowhere and took the world by storm, in no time becoming the most wanted man in the world, leader of the Revolutionary Army that fights against the World Government. More or less. They help to end pointless wars in numerous countries, get rid of corrupted people and so on. In other words, this would be her boss right now if she never met Luffy. Even if by some chance she would get recruited as a marine, her temper would not allow her to keep in line and watch as they bribe, kill innocents and protect the so called nobles. One day she would snap and run to the Revolutionaries anyway.

If it would be known who Luffy's father is, if the wide public knew, not only he would be in grave danger, actively hunted down by the marines, but also his chances becoming the Pirate King would be much smaller. He would have to train way harder for starters, he would need much more power from the start, more than a 'swordsman', 'cook', 'navigator', and a 'liar', not to mention Scatty doubted that the ship he managed to obtain is sturdy enough to withstand attack from all sides by the marines. It is better that Luffy's parents remain a secret from the world. For now.

The marines do know, but it appears that only the highest people and those do not seem to care about Luffy for now. As Luffy will gain reputation, it will change but hopefully when that happens, Luffy will have enough power and people standing behind him. Scatty will make sure to judge their loyalty herself in person and scare of any damn leech. Luffy is a great judge of a character but he is too crazy at times to make rational decisions.

Wait a second. Rationality and Luffy?

That really is not supposed to work together.

"Anyway, see you around. I still need to find him. With some luck he wont be in trouble. Again. Oh and Mint keeps saying that there is a horrible storm coming."

"I will keep that in mind."

Scathach said last good bye and left the place, few papers lighter. She so slipped him the blackmail/things she had on people. Maybe he will find something useful there, in that bigger on the inside bag she made. Not like she needs those papers, she remembers the most important stuff. And she needed to repay him for knocking her out back then, as weird as it sounds. If she did not get some rest back then, she would likely be dead now.

The sun outside was still hot as ever, though the wind was starting to move now. The pressures were changing and more sensitive people could sense the incoming storm, the wind was really starting to pick up. Great. Mint was now firmly hidden in her clothes, not a fan of strong winds, kinds comes with being light enough to fly. Though once she looked away from the sky, something else could be seen: There was unease among the people. The local residents were giving each other frightful looks, some whispering and some running in their own directions.

The words 'pirates' was in the air. Scatty's first though was that she would be getting extra sized plate of food this evening for capturing them. Her second thought warned her that she is still waiting for Luffy and while he got his bounty just mere days ago, it is not _too_ impossible that people already recognize him. Not even his poster was properly out yet! When the word 'square' could be heard, Scatty just shook her head, sighed and told herself that she might just as well head there and see what was happening. Her clothes were waterproof, if the storm does start early the biggest problem will be the strong wind.

"It is the Buggy Pirates! They are taking over the square!"

Well, that just answered her question. Scatty knew buggy, she had the 'honor' of meeting him once. The meeting was short but memorable for the other party. Wonder if he is still wearing that ridiculous clown make up and a red nose, or if he is still fond explosives. They were neat... but paled when compared with the stuff that Zel sometimes send her. Scatty swears that Zel is some sort of a mad genius.

Some people were fleeing from the square, those with more brains but some people were running towards it for whatever reason, though that reason soon made itself known when another words could be heard, this time they were 'execution' and a 'kid'. All she could do was to roll her eyes. Damn them for being dramatic. Just do your stuff and leave if you wanna live, Loguetown is pretty much soaked with marine forces due to it being a favorite stop for pirates that want to sail on Grand Line. It is not exactly worth sticking your head out of the crowd in here! Though it would be sad if some random kid lost his or hers life because of some moron with a bad sense of fashion. Scatty sped up and soon she was running. As she moved closer and closed the people whispering were becoming rarer and rarer, sky was starting to darken. There was almost silence. Almost.

That silence was broken by two voices, firm and loud for an entire square to hear them but not loud enough for Scatty to hear as she was still too far. She felt her muscles strengthen as she reinforced herself and dashed forwards.

"P-pirate hunter Zoro!"

"Sanji! Zoro!"

Scatty's brain stopped, just for a moment as it processed the new information that it revived. Zoro? Cool, she always wanted to meet that guy, they said that he is good with swords. Sanji? Never heard. But the owner of the second loud voice just made her blood boil. She is so damn going to kill him, screw her promise to Dragon. The moment she spotted the square, people were already parting, creating a wide corridor for two figures who were, however, now uninteresting for the angered spear-woman. What as _more_ interesting was what was in the middle of the square. A tall platform made from wood and cold steel, tall enough for the entire square to see what was going there, and right on top of the platform were two people. First, the only standing was Buggy the Clown. Nope, he was still wearing that make up. The one in a less favorable position was... Luffy.

Sword met sword, people yelled in fright and Buggy began to laugh as he rose that weapon above Luffy who was trapped, unable to do anything. _Yet he was still smiling_. It was almost an apologetic smile. "Sorry... I am dead."

Fuck no. It is me who is going to kill you for allowing me this sight as the first after three years.

The sword moved, the air cracked and she shot forward like a bullet.

It was hard to tell what happened first. A massive thunderbolt hit the platform, so massive that almost everyone was blinded by the brightness, the air heated rapidly and the sound of thunder deafened everything. In a bright, unearthly red flash, Scathach crashed into the platform, effectively destroying it. The remains of what once used to be a platform cracked and fell over. It began to finally rain and stunned silence fell onto the area. Luffy let out a silent 'huh?' squirmed in her hand a bit and only then he looked at her.

"Oh hey Scatty." And he started looking for his hat.

Not being able to say anything to _that_ , she just remained there with one knee on the ground as he stood up and with a big grin went to find his hat. "What do you know, I got lucky!" And he laughed. "Hoooi! Zoro! Sanji! Seen that? I was so worried for a while!"

Scathach stood up, turned around and looked at the two people Luffy was talking to. A blond, the odd pervert from before. A man with a bandanna on his head and three swords, easily to be identified as Zoro. If the situation was different, Scatty would ask herself how had Luffy managed to get him into his list of friends, but now? Now she was angry. "Oh, right! Guys! I would like you to meet..."

"Luffy-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What did we tell each other about dying?" Naturally, her tone was too sweet for the moment, though it took him about five seconds of dumb staring before he realized what she meant. Once his slow brain remembered, his eyes bulged. Rather comically at that. "And what was with the first words you said to me in such a long, long time, hum?"

"ZORO! SANJI! Save me! She is going to KILL ME!"

Scatty's expression formed into a one that would be able to stop wars, black miasma spread in all directions and the sound of rain was replaced by cries of doomed. Adding to that, it appears that other people did not react to that visage well, people began to scream as well, just as well as a few... marines. "W-W-Witched Scathach! Run! She is on a rampage!"

"Get a grip soldier!"

Scatty's eyes bore into Luffy's back as he ran by his two friends, leaving them behind. The two looked dumbly at each other, at her and then sprinted after Luffy. Scatty, like persistent, horrid nightmare followed. Some guys in white uniforms stood before them in some strange attempt to stop the fleeing pirates, though after seeing what exactly is after the boy with a straw hat, they quickly turned around and ran, some pitting the boy and his crew mates, some trying to hide from the demon witch.

* * *

The storm quickly became quite violent, even the bravest ones hid inside their houses. There was no need for them to be outside and endure that! Heavy rain falling down, so dark that one could barely see anything and lightning crashing everywhere. And there were the pirates running loose. There were tons of marines as well, some other brave men and women to take care of them.

"What the hell is wrong with that woman!"

"Luffy! What did you do to anger such a beauty?! You bastard!"

And then there was the crazy one. Scathach was known to be quite nice, but utterly frightening when in a bad mood. She helped many, got some reputation around during her short stay... but never _ever_ get on her bad side. One never knows when he ends up hanging upside down from a random house first thing in the morning. For example. Luffy cried in fright once again. "When I get my hands on you, I will make you think that Garp's fist of love are gentle!" His cry intensified. So naturally when a man appeared before them, complete in a marine uniform, bike behind, two cigarettes in mouth, white hair and a (in this case) somewhat scary expression that would make one think twice about attacking him he was... ignored. Though one had to give it to him that his expression did not change what so ever when Luffy and his two friends ran by him.

"Witch D Scathach... while I was hoping to stop Straw Hat here, I guess that you will have to do." And now he pretends as if she was the only one to run through this street.

To vent her anger, Scatty summoned one of her spears and stuck it into the ground which exploded more or less. Not all of it was gone but she felt better. "Hey Smoker."

"I got a tip that you might want to join with the boy, not entirely sure why though, but you did try to save him on the platform."

"If you wanna chat, then sorry but I have a ship to catch."

"If you ignore me, that I will go after the boy." Her eyes hardened. "Give yourself to me and I will see to a fair trial." She looked at him for a few seconds, then at the sky and then at the buildings and the small crater into which she poured her anger seconds ago. "Before I arrest you, tell me, are you a devil fruit user?"

"No, of course not. I like swimming way too much."

"Now that is troublesome. But I guess that you still will not be able to break these." The man pulled out a pair of shackles and started moving forwards, Scathach observed him.

"I am a witch, have you forgotten?"

"Hmph, a real magic user?"

She moved fast, using the skills she gained over years, Smoker could only stare as the sea stone wrapped around his hand. Sea Stone, an odd mineral that is rumored to be hard as a diamond, yet at the same time sips away the power of Devil Fruit users. Sadly, Smoker is a devil fruit user. "Sorry Cap, if we were to battle, you could have won, I could have won, it would most certainly be a blast, but I don't exactly have the time to trash this pretty city." Smoker fell onto one of his knees, using only sheer will he was able to look up, finally his expression changed to one filled with anger. It probably was not every day that someone did this to him. "Damn crafty woman."

Scatty gave the guy one more look and turned around. Smoker is one of the last people one wants to anger, something which she did just now, it will probably come to haunt her sooner or later but she had other things to do now. "Don't you dare to leave." But she left. Reinforcing her body once more, she sprinted across the street right into the docks. If he was saying something else, all the sound disappeared in a next gust of a very, very violent wind, so unnatural and strong that the very buildings around her began to crack with strain. And the wind smelled with power. A power she recognized, but could not point the origin. As fast as it came it was gone, the memory of the wind stored for later examination.

* * *

Everyone was on the ship, they made it just barely before the ship was too far to jump on. They already said their hellos, they quickly spread and started steering she ship, trying to get as far away as possible. This... was an interesting day. For some it was more peaceful, for some more action filled but it ended like always when one hangs around Luffy. In utter madness. The guy is like a damn trouble magnet but at the same time a hole on infinite luck! To the horror of the cremates Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji he was enjoying every second of this.

He was saved by the lightning bolt at first, but then that crazy ass woman appeared and chased them across the streets. The only good thing about it was that they made it into the port in a record time. "Luffy! How could you have angered a beauty like that!" If only Sanji would stop going over her already.

"Somehow, I don't want to know what happened." Nami said as she held the steering wheel.

"But Luffy, it appeared that she knew you." Seeing as nobody is paying attention to him anymore, Zoro shrugged and let it go. They are entering Grand Line, now that was something really worth looking forward to. But it appears that luck was not on his side. There was a loud crash, loud enough to be heard in the wind and everyone turned around to spot a certain someone. Well shit. Witch D Scathach, it was hard not to get her name. Zoro did hear about her before but he thought that she would be a bit more... reserved.

Nami yelped and bit, Usopp did the same, Sanji started fawning over her looks and Zoro prepared for battle. Just how handful can his captain get? "Heeey! Scatty! I was worried that you would not make it! Hahaha!" Everyone looked at Luffy as if he grew an another head. What. The. Hell?

"What do you mean make it?!"

"Who is she anyway?"

"Don't tell me that she is coming with us." "Please tell me that this melorine is coming with us!"

"How did she get here anyway?! We are too far away from the land!"

Scathach was currently standing on the main deck, for change looking rather bored, the hood was no longer covering her head allowing the water to pour on her head but the coat was still on her shoulders shielding her from the merciless weather conditions. For someone that just ran through the entire city, stayed behind to face that marine and _somehow_ managed to get here all the way from the land, she looked rather good. "Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"You almost left me there."

His captain laughed rather nervously but that nervousness was soon gone. "You did not change at all. You still look like a demon when angry. If possible, you look even scarier..."

"Geez, thanks. I was working on my skills past _three_ years."

"Yeah!" And he started laughing loudly. "You did a good job!"

"Wait, you two know each other after all?!"

"This is Scatty! She was my first friend ever!"

"More like you came to me and ordered me to join your crew."

Silence. "Yeah, that sounds like Luffy."

"Yeah.. I remember now. You did punch me quite hard the first time we met."

"Wait, wait, wait! Luffy, I absolutely forbid her to join! That woman she is..." Nami finaly rose from her hiding spot, and glared at Scathach. ".. she is evil!"

"Yeah, I know, It is Scatty after all."

"What what is with the nickname!" Scatty laughed as she saw Nami's face. She looked more like an angry shark than a human! " Don't laugh at me! I still remember what you did back then!"

"You were planning to scam me in case you have forgotten. I wouldn't have imagined that I would meet you here of all places. Blame it on Luffy's luck."

"But Namiii, I invited her years ago!"

"Why hadn't you said anything until now! Oh so should have known that I should stay away from you." Scatty started laughing even harder seeing her despair.

"Luffy, are you sure about her?" Zoro asked.

"Of course! She is my sis after all!"

"WHAT?" Four voices called at once, some more desperate than the others. Luffy laughed, Scatty joined him. The weird blond did not know if to be delighted or angry, the green haired one did a face-palm and Nami and the long nose looked as if they were about to faint.

"We haven't even entered the Grand Line and I already feel insane."

"If it makes you feel better, we are sworn siblings, we don't share blood, Pirate Hunter."

* * *

A while later, the crew of the Straw Hat pirates (that is how Luffy named his crew) came into terms that she would become the next member. Mostly. Nami was still glaring. Luffy was enjoying the tension, and the weather, and he was delighted due to the fact that the entrance to Grand Line is so close that it perhaps could be even seen if it was not for the storm.

"Is... is it alright to enter Grand Line in this weather?" Asked a guy with a long nose, one that was rather firmly attached to a mast. Judging by the expressions of others, his words will be ignored. Far in the distance, a light could be seen, Scatty red about it before. A lighthouse that is meant to show way to ships that are heading towards _that_ dreaded sea, a 'guiding light'. The Grand Line is ahead of that lighthouse. Not even the darkness and the heavy rain made the light that came from it harder to see. The bond stopped fawning over her, finally, the Pirate Hunter was most certainly delighted with that scary smile of his, Nami's smile was a bit strained and the long nose seemed a tad bit worried. This is quite a crew that Luffy gathered.

"OK then! Shall we hold a launching ceremony on setting sail on that great ocean?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Ley's do this!"

It took seconds before a nice looking barrel was positioned between them, all crew members standing around it.

"In order to find All Blue." Exclaimed the blond. Haha! A cook then!

Luffy was the second one to put his foot onto the barrel. "To become the King of Pirates!" Naturally. It would be very, very disappointing if he decided to turn back!

"To become a master swordsman!" Roronoa Zoro made a grin worthy of a demon, or perhaps a mix of a demon and a child next to his birthday cake. This guy is going to be fun!

"To draw a world map!" For a moment, Nami forgot about her presence, now a genuine smile was plastered on her face.

The long nose hesitated, but gathered enough courage to stand beside them. "I..I will become a... brave warrior of the sea!" A bit shaky but who knows what he will grow into. After all brave men are those that go in even though they are afraid, those that are not are just insane, Luffy is a great example.

Scatty, as the last and sixth one entered their small circle around the barrel, put her foot up on it as well. "To surpass Ace and live a life of freedom!"

Everyone grinned. Scatty's sixtht sense told her that the people in here are a very dangerous combination. Very dangerous in deed, she can't wait for the proper introductions!

* * *

 **And a wrap. Finally, Scatty meeting the crew, entering Grand Line in the next chapter. While I do like dragons and there were some scenes that made me laugh a lot in the dragon arc, I will not include it in this story. It always seemed out of place in my eyes. Some people pointed it out that the HP is not needed here and I can see why they would say that, but I will not be rewriting this story just to remove it. I might and probably will add magic of wizards at some later point, if allowed to learn I see no reason why Scathach would reject, especially if it would allow her and the rest to survive in the New World.**

 **Wanted to make an Omake but couldn't think of anything good.**


	10. Arc 1: Chapter 2: The Straw Hats

Off you go you pesky plot bunnies!

 **I do not own Nasuverse or One Piece any other movie/book/game/comic book/song/series that might be mentioned here. I just own these couple words that I wrote.**

 **Warning** : Some swearing there and there.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Straw Hats**

"I SEE A MYSTERY MOUNTAIN!" Luffy yelled from the mast. In Luffy's language, 'mystery' translates to something he does not know or understand. In other words, he considered almost everything a mystery. The crew quickly gathered, there was no time for introductions therefor for now they were: The Hunter, Long Nose, Nami (the only one she knew from before) and the Pervert. The storm and wind was still raging around them, water splashing everywhere and rain drops beating onto the ship with no mercy. If se did not know Luffy, she would be kinda worried that he is in this weather on such a place. "I can't see the top..."

True, that was one huge mountain, clouds obscuring the top completely. The Red line, the closest thing to a continent in the world, a land that separated the East Blue and South Blue from West Blue and North Blue, a land that wrapped around the globe like rubber band around a small beach ball, this is how long it is. And now Scatty sees that it is damn tall as well. She had seen pictures but nothing can compare to seeing it with her own eyes.

The waves were crashing against rocks with such a strength that it was a surprise they were still there.

"T-that is insanely huge!"

The same waves crashed into the boat and as if there was some sort of a large hand present, pushed them forwards right towards the rocks. "Hey, Nami! Where is the entrance! We are going to crush into the rocks if we keep heading this way!"

"Go grab the rudder! The entrance is up ahead!"

"Do you want help?"

"You watch over Luffy!" Scatty shrugged her shoulders. The real trick to entering Grand Line was to accurately sail into a certain place, the sea currents will take care of the rest. About half of the ships do not manage such a feat and the people are lost in the local waters. This is a good situation when she can watch how they fare, of course she will help but there is a reason why only the strongest survive on the Grand Line. Apparently, Nami managed to get a map that shows the entrance to Grand Line and using that they found their way here.

"Nami, you do know that we will need to climb that mountain, right?"

"Are you crazy?!" Mint took that as a hint and started yelling the phase from inside her coat. But it did not come out, probably still not liking the weather around. Nami dropped her glare and gave her odd look when she realized that is was not Scatty that was speaking. "Are you serious?"

"Let me guess, Luffy did not do his homework and at least look into this?"

"No... no."

"Listen Nami, the currents here are so strong that hey will carry the ship up the mountain, but we need to be careful with the steering. One wrong move and we will end up on the rocks."

"The currents..." Nami seemed to think for a moment, she looked at the water raging around them but then nodded. "Thank you."

"I have books and notes regarding Grand Line, you are the navigator, right?"

"Yes."

"Then they are yours."

"Really?"

"Really, this time we are on the same boat, not just literally."

Nami's glare came back full force but did not object. Soon enough, they saw a crack in a cliff, dragging up through the land. "Go right towards it!"

"Are you sure Nami?"

"A-are you serious?" The Long Nose stumbled.

"Just do it!"

Scatty ignored Luffy who almost landed on her head and kept looking at the rocks. Just as she red in books before, soon enough everyone could see the wonder that this entrance was. Truly one of a kind. "No way! It really is going up!"

"The damn ocean is really flowing up the mountain!"

This was like some introduction, a test of sorts so that no unskilled or cowardly crews would get into that sea, the Grand Line.

In the stone was a canal, a passage, wide enough for a larger ship to sail through, but the canal went up the mountain, and the water flowing through it was rushing into it with so much force that it never came down, or at least not here. There were some water gates that marked the entrance, also making it easier for crews to find it. Though it made one wonder _how_ exactly were they placed there witch such strong currents present. Or how come they were still there at all!

"We are getting off course! To right! To right!"

"To right? Go starboard!"

With a resounding crack the rudder broke. Death suddenly seemed very close. Scatty ran to the broken thing, Luffy was outside yelling something. Before anyone could protest, she brought out her spear and stuck it into the wood, hopefully deep enough. "Don't just stand there, help me!" The Long Nose and Pervert grabbed the weapon and started pulling, trying to keep the ship on course. And then the pressure... stopped. The ship shook as it started going up the hill. "Guys, I think we made it." Boys grinned at each other, satisfied with the work. Once she made sure that the weapon stuck in the wood will not move, she ran outside to see what is going on there. The ship was really going up, the currents were that strong.

"I am unstuck!" And how the hell did Luffy's head get stuck in the wood?

The journey up the mountain was quite long, this is certainly one ride that Scatty would go on again. Only after several good minutes, the ship ran into the clouds and after several more, clear blue sky could be seen, just as the top of the mountain. The air grew thin, water glimmered at the top as several currents such as the one hey were riding on met there. "Look! It is the summit, the summit!" They were getting slower and slower, but still, when they reached the top, the ship was thrown into the air due to the forces meeting there.

"Yahoo!"

It was so damn cold. The salty sea water throwing into the space froze almost instantly and turned into snow. With a splash, the ship landed on water and started moving down at ridiculous speed. What goes up, must go down. Gravity can be quite a bitch. Still, this was the most epic water slide of all time. "The One Piece is ahead somewhere!"

"Looking forward to finding it Luffy?" Scatty asked him.

"Of course!"

The clouds surrounded them, no longer stormy and dark but pure white. Nothing better but a bath in some fluffy clouds as the first thing in Grand Line.

* * *

"Didn't you hear a strange sound?" She frowned, if others did as well, she could not see that. The clouds were still present. The sound appeared again, it was long and sad somewhat. Most certainly, Scatty did hear such a sound somewhere... some large fish. The first thing that could be linked with the words 'large fish' was a sea king, Scatty groaned. While they do give lots of meat, it can be very annoying to deal with them, Scatty is a good swimmer, a requirement in her line of work but fish were fish. Humans just aren't build for swimming like many other aquatic creatures! Heck, one of the main reasons why people are the way they are is so that they could run on longer distances, not swim! Those few lost sea kings she fought had the brains to hide underwater before she could kill them fast and attack from there. It is not that she could not kill them, but it needed to be done fast, a quick fatal blow was preferable.

Also, avoiding their large strong limbs and pointed sharp teeth was good for health too. Patience could also work, but ships tended to be in pieces after that.

The ship came out from the cloud, and all that everyone was capable of was staring... at the mountain like thing that they were sure to crash into if they will not chance course as soon as they could. "What the hell is that!"

"There is nothing supposed to be there! There is nothing on the map! After the twin capes there should be nothing but ocean!"

Well... welcome to the Grand Line and screw the map, she trusts her eyes more than some random piece of paper. The Pirate Hunter and long nose disappeared, Scatty followed and soon all three of them were trying to beat the current, while holding the red spear. Nami was navigating and Luffy was enjoying himself. Typical. Once they find someone capable, this needs to be repaired, Scatty has no problem with spears and their availability, but this just will not last long, heck it is surprising the the edge did not completely destroy the thing by now!

Gae Bolg was not a weapon that was meant to be used like this...

The thing was not a mountain, or anything like that, it was a whale. A gigantic whale. It is truly a wonder how can such a big life form even exist. Lots of screaming later, the ship was heading towards what looked like a port, the first one in Grand Line. Scatty looked up, eyebrows raised. The animal's eyes alone was bigger than this ship, should this animal be killed, it could feed an entire city for months! She had heard about these before, there should be nothing to be worried about as they were...

The thing put it's head onto the water, creating waves that could be classified as a small scale tsunami, not good for their ship, the mass of wood that was thait ship was quickly pushed away, everyone holding whatever they could in fear that they would fall into the raging sea waters. Cursing filled the air, though quite tame compared to what she had heard on her travels so far. They weren't pushed away for long, currents started pulling them... closer? With horrified expressions, everyone looked towards the whale, which was slowly opening it's mouth, allowing the sea water to pour into it's mouth. Bugger. And the whale had teeth? Since when do whales have teeth!

Luffy's yells became more apparent, making everyone look his way. His hands slipped and now was balancing on the wet wood, trying not to fall into the sea. He is going to fall. Before even that thought was finished, he reached the end of the deck... and fell over. Scatty shot after him, first thought was to use runes to get him back onto the ship, but there was no time for rune work. Second and probably the most possible one was to grab onto the whale's teeth. Sorry for destroying your teeth whale.

Luffy safe in hand, a second Gae Bolg appeared in her hand and stuck itself into the white surface of the things tooth. The cursing and yells were lost in the sound of raging water.

Crack.

Apparently, Scathach used way too much power when she tried to keep herself and Luffy safe from falling into the water. Damn in. The duo fell into the raging waves, bits and pieces of the tooth with them. Naturally, Luffy stopped moving almost instantly once the sea water touched his skin, and with a sound of a dying animal... he pretty much turned into a rag doll. By the time the water calmed down and Scatty hit the surface, one thins was sure. The introductions would have to wait for a little longer, if there would be any at all.

"I am so weaaaaak..."

"I so did not mention that. Got your hat?"

"Hai..."

Focusing on her feet, she kicked as hard as she could, this eventualy got the two out of water, luckily. The spear re-appeared and promptly stuck itself into the fat of the animal, then shortly after it used as a mean to get even higher.

Once on the top, all the two could do was to stare at each other. The question 'do you think that they are still alive?' came to her mind, but considering that they were likely Luffy's pals, it would not be an appropriate thing to say. "What now?" She rose one of her eyebrows as she looked over her little brother. He did not change much over the years, arms still thin... there was some muscle, yeah, but nothing that impressive. The straw hat that originally belonged to the red-head idiot Shanks, some blue shorts, red west. Over all, he still looked like the little kid she met years ago only a couple inches taller.

Even his face barely changed.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Why isn't she surprised to see his outburst? Perhaps she should be also angry but she could not bring herself to care that much about people she just met, oh she was _not_ happy with the fact that it was Luffy's friends that got swalloved, but it did not feel that personal. "YOU DUMB WHALE! GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Luffy."

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Luffy, over here."

"Eh?"

Scatty flung her finger at the metal door, few meters away. Do not ask her how it got there. It just was there.

The books were right. Grand Line is a place where where logic flees through the window and never comes back.

"Oh, now that is convenient."

Also pretty much screams that human hands worked with this animal, if this thing even was an animal in the first place and not some large over-sized mecha thing. No... no it probably was not, metals weren't exactly that light.

* * *

"What the hell is this? And why does a whale have a door?"

"Well, doors are generally used to enter structures... like houses."

"I do know that!" Scatty gave him a look before turning away and looking at the long corridor clearly made out of metal, lots of screws, some wood and nails. If this thing is alive, Scatty kinda feel sorry for it. The thought of having halls like this in a living body was a very uncomfortable and unsettling. She looked up at the working lamp and the _electric_ wire attached to it and shook her shoulders. "How long do you think the corridor is."

"Long."

"Ah. I see. By the way Scatty."

"Hum?"

In an instant, his face was split by a wide grin, Scatty stopped walking and looked at him with one of her eyebrows up. "You won me a bet, thanks sis!"

"A bet? And how is it that I won you a bet? Than I would not kill you the first time I see you after almost three years?"

"No! No! Me and Ace bet on something else." Luffy looked slightly lower, Scathach was starting to feel irritated, now understanding what is it that he was talking about, bare hand went to her nose bridge.

"You two... if you two were not my brothers, I would assume stuff and promptly execute my revenge." Luffy started laughing. Some of her anger left her when she heard the sound, only now realizing how much she missed the idiot, not that she would admit that out loud, ever. "Luffy, don't you have a crew we need to rescue?"

"Oh, uhm... right."

Aside from the unnatural, clearly man made walls inside a giant whale, there was not anything to admire.

The place shook indicating that the whale started to move. Both siblings soon found themselves falling down. One thing is sure. At the end of the day, there are going to be loads blue spots all over their bodies. Materializing the third spear that day proved to be quite useless because even if she somehow would manage to stick it into the metal, Luffy would continue falling. Does she trust luck and him to stop somewhere safe? Heck no. The space around them became bigger, that is a plus. Bad thing is that there was seemingly a small river of sorts. Oh and the tremors stopped for about two seconds before they began again

In the end, Scatty hit something, judging by the 'ouf' like sound, it was a living being. Now they were even in a bigger room, after opening her eyes she saw... clouds? Alright, she gives up. Spinning in the air, she saw greenish water underneath, a small island and a rather familiar ship with a ram head in the front. Cool, it survived. "Yo! You guys are all okay!" Oh and the crew survived too. Dismissing the two extra people in the air and using geppo, Scatty got to Luffy before he could utter an another sentence.

"Pirate Hunter!"

In that moment the swordsman looked as if he had moss on his head, perhaps a nickname Moss head would be appropriate in the future for him. With a huh, he looked up.

"Catch!"

The face that he made was marvelous, a piece of art. His eyes widened, not as much as the rest but the subtle twitch of his eye would made her laugh at a different moment. Luffy, turned into a beach ball landed safely on the deck kicking the air once more, she was among them as well.

* * *

"So let me get this straight... some old man turned a living organism into his personal one-man resort. Created all those mecha walls, painted his stomach like a sky, you thought of him as cruel but then he revealed that he is looking after the whale, which by the way is called Laboon. Sadly the whale has been waiting here for fifty years for a group of friends, pirates that had never shown up after sailing into Grand Line. In order to meet them, it has been bashing it's head against the Red Line in hopes of getting on the other side."

"That sumarises things..." The long nose said.

"Oh and there is a group of wannabes that wants to eat the thing."

"That too."

"Who are you calling wannabes!"

"Was I talking with you?" The two yelped and looked away. The darkness gathered around Scatty disappeared once it fulfilled it's purpose.

"The old man says that the people abandoned Laboon but I do not want to believe it."

"Abandoned? Hm, altho that is possible, it is more likely that they died at the sea."

"Do not say such things too!"

"Long Nose, if they did not care about the whale that much, they would have taken him with them and then used him later as food. Yes, it is a cruel thought but not all pirates are like Luffy." The tanned guy opened his mouth before closing it, not knowing what to say to that. "Not to mention that it was fifty years. Pirates are not exactly known to be living long lives. Poor thing."

The said poor thing just 'moarned' loudly as Luffy rammed a giant mass of wood into it's head. Once again, Scathach grabbed the bridge of her nose as she observed her little brother fight with the thing. What gave him the bright idea to use their mast... no clue.

"QUIT BREAKING THE SHIP."

Yup, this feel like the old times. Stuff just keeps and keeps coming.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Her answer to the collective yells of the crew?

Do not question Luffy's logic.

For a while she marveled that the whale could feel Luffy's punches with all that fat and meat on herself but then dismissed the situation. Unless Luffy get's stuck on the whale's tooth, he will be fine. Besides, it was kinda amazing to watch his growth... and dumb people tend to be lucky.

Scatty still remembered the times he had problems with hitting things at all, putting power into his punches? Not happening. Defeating Luffy was as easy as taking care of a random drunken idiot with little control over his limbs. Luffy was mostly support while the rest did the fighting.

And now?

With a wide smile, he delivered an another punch to the animal, whom flinched again.

Though a second later, Luffy was thrown against the rocky land.

"Should I..."

"It is a draw!" And the action stopped. Scarred, cut and bleeding, Luffy stood up, his straw hat magically appearing in his hand. With everything silent, he put it back on his head, that smile of his splitting his face once more. "Pretty strong aren't I? You wanna beat me don't you?"

"Ah, so that was his plan." Her loud musing drew some attention.

"Our fight need to continue, so we will fight again one day! Your friends may be dead, but from this day on I am your rival! That is why we will fight again one day and decide which one of us is stronger! Once I will finish sailing Grand Line, I will fight you again! I will be back! We will finish our fight!"

"Now I get it."

"He purposely challenged the thing."

"Wait, what?" Long Nose asked, looking between the Moss Head and her. "I do not get it!"

"Basically, the whale will stop bashnig it head against the wall."

"Huh?"

"Luffy gave it a new reason to live."

"Ah. I see. Wait! Just like that!"

"In a way, Luffy is a genius." Everyone gave her blank looks. She sweatdropped "But most of the time he is an utter idiot. I am sure that you have mentioned." All of them nodded, making her laugh loudly.

A while later all sat down, Luffy had an another cool idea and that was to paint a giant jolly roger on the whale. Scatty shook her head at the sight of the mangled version of the thing before turning away. So much time passed, yet the group still did not sit down so they could introduce themselves. The storm, the mountain and then the whale Laboon. Speaking of animals, there is one she pretty much forgot about. Scatty reached into her coat and pulled out something green and wet. Mint let out a weak 'help help' before moving around a bit, stretching it's small feet, and giving her a glare.

"Sorry Mint. Was the ride too rough?"

"Help help." Green wings fluttered and the animal was placed on a table not too far away. Nami looked at Mint, at Scathach, frowning a bit but she looked away.

* * *

"What is it?"

"You are not planning to use a regular compass, right?"

Nami looked up, and then glared. "What is it to you? I am the navigator here." Ouch. The tone was not pleasant. "Just why have I agreed to travel with Luffy..."

"Erm, Nami?"

"What?!"

Scatty sighed. She probably should not have pranked her back then but seeing her greedy eyes she could not help herself. Rumor said that the Bulgar Cat Nami was kept by Arlong Pirates because of her amazing ability and talent when it came to maps, other said that she is a very capable navigator but... seeing that she is planing to use a regular compass... Scatty was not expecting Luffy to do his homework, but she did not expect a navigator headed out onto such a dangerous sea with... that. The red eyed girl frowned. The entrance could be excused, but not this. Nami would better show that she can do better, her reputation spoke of her differently. "Eeek! The compass is broken! What did you do?"

"Nami-san, those things do not work on Grand Line at all, one needs a special one."

"Special one?"

Shortly, she was holding a small bracelet. It was simple, made from animal hide with a small transparent sphere attached at the top. A magnet inside, spinning around slowly, one side red, one while. "This is Log Pose, you do know how compasses work, right?" If Nami would look closer, she would see a couple runes, Scatty added that there, to make sure that it will not break. There were mountains of stories in which the frail glass shattered and a new log pose had to be found.

"Yeah. They point to the north."

"At most places, yeah, but Grand Line possesses all sorts of unique magnetic fields and for that reason, no compass will tell you where north is. Hence why the small thing you brought acts like that." Currently, the small device was spinning in circles, at times it appeared as if it was trying to invent some very intricate dance. Just like she said, the thing was useless.

"But if I won't be able to tell where north is, how can I navigate! How in seven seas are we going to set sail, how..."

"Nami-san. Calm down. If you are as good as the rumors say, you will do fine. Log Pose, remember?" She stopped and looked up. Luckily, the orange haired teen was no loger panicking, unluckily, it did not mean good things if she was so lost when it came to navigation in Grand Line. Oh, and she was no longer glaring. "Listen, Log Pose will not show you north, but by adjusting to the magnetic fields of the island it will be able to pinpoint ships to the nearest island."

"I have brought you beauties food!" Both blinked and looked around. The blond guy was running towards them at a rather dangerous speed, carrying large, large plates of food. It was a wonder that he did not fall over with all that stuff. It was a fish of some sort, as he came closer, light purple, blue and pink scales were spotted, Scatty blinked as she realized what sort of a fish it is. "Is that the elephant tuna?"

"Haaaai! Scatty-chan!"

"You could have said that normally..." This guy obviously worked in some restaurant, Scatty never got how can anyone carry so many plates at once without making that unpleasant shattering sound and mess on ground. The blond put down the plates and Scatty felt her fingers twitch, anger forgotten. She absolutely loved _the_ elephant tuna. Luffy joined her soon and they started eating together.

"It seems that at least one of you knows something." An old man approached them, the same one from before. Tall, well build for his age, very colorful shirt hiding muscles under and somewhat odd garment on his head. He looked as if he once fell on his head, quite badly at that, and the fall messed things up in his head. That is what most people would see but anyone slightly more skilled in observing others would tell that this guy is damn dangerous. Crocus, his name was said earlier. "But for heaven's sake did you come here to end your lives?" Scatty rolled her eyes, Luffy kept stuffing himself, Nami laughed rather nervously, the blond did not react. The rest was not present. "You, your name is...?"

"Witch D Scathach. Sister of the idiot with a hat." She flung her finger is Luffy's direction, once more examining the old man's expression.

"You would better tell these kids a bit more! How long have you been together?"

"Actually, I joined the crew only a few hours ago."

Crocus stopped talking and made an apologetic face, realizing his rudeness. "I apologize then. But everyone should know that this sea does not follow common sense. That compass is really not broken."

"So then, it is like she said? About the magnetic fields?" Nami asked.

"Yes. The islands of Grand Line have a lot of magnetic materials, because of that they are causing many abnormalities all around this sea. Further more, the winds and currents do not have constancy. As a navigator you should know how scary is that!"

"Truly, if we don't have a way of knowing our direction..."

"As your companion said, you need Log Pose. It is a compass that can record magnetism." Nami remembered the log pose that she was given earlier, held it to her face. She said something, but it could not be heard by anyone else, partly because of Luffy's loud table manners. Scatty glanced at the remains of food and moved away. "It is known that magnetism of islands in the Grand Line follows a certain rule, two islands are always pulling against each other, Long Pose records this and finds route to the next one. Since you can't even figure out it's location in the sea, the magnetism is the only thing all people sailing can depend on. At first, you can pick from seven magnetism created by the Reverse Mountain, but no matter which island you will start with, the magnetism's will eventually pull against each other and end up in one route."

"Raftel."

"Correct. It is the last point of Grand Line. Though only one person in recorded history who confirmed it's existence. It is a legendary island."

The group looked at each other, long nose joined in at some point, each one of them knowing who exactly it was that confirmed it's existence, and what is on that island. One Piece. The legendary treasure. The final destination for their crew and many others.

Scatty observed as the Pervert kicked Luffy in anger. The plate was licked clean.

* * *

"Soo... My name is Witch D Scathach, I am from East blue, me and Luffy exchanged cups so we are siblings. I do like having fun, my siblings. And I dislike... many things. Mainly Luffy's idiocy." Moss head looked at her, observed her rather warily though his face turned blank when she finished. Then he grinned. "Oh and that bunny thing is Mint! Isn't he the cutest?"

"Those spears of yours, are they dangerous?"

"Depends on who they are pointed at."

"Wanna spar?"

"Sure! Later though. Hey, Long Nose! What is your name? I have already introduced myself... so?"

The guy stopped what he was doing (repairing that mast) and looked at her. "Eh... I am Usopp."

"Hello Usopp!"

"So you... are Luffy's sister then?"

"Yup."

He laughed nervously and quickly disappeared from sight. Scatty shrugged her shoulders nd turned to the next member of Luffy's humble and still alive crew. Before she could even open her mouth, Bulgar Cat Nami sneered and disappeared.

Okay. That might be a problem.

"My name is Sanji. I will be your faithful companion on this journey." It was the blonde guy who kicked Luffy earlier, the cook. And an obvious pervert. When he spoke, it was in the most seductive tone he could probaly muster. Deep and slow. Most girls would squeal in delight when they would hear that voice. And when he looked up... he does this often. _Very_ often. "I love the smell of your hair, the beautiful color of your eyes..." At the very least he did not get to finish. With the words 'move pervert', Rononoa Zorro shoved him away and grinning like mad man her pulled out swords.

Scatty blinked when her put one of then into his mouth.

"So it is true, you do use three blades at once."

"Prepare you woman."

Scatty grinned.

She was not sure about some members but this guy was _fun._ But who knows, after all, she just met the lot. They will have lots of time to prove themselves!

If not and they will prove to be a danger to her brother, she will not hesitate. She has a promise to keep.

* * *

 **Okay... I swear that I started writing this chapter right after i posted the last one. But then my PC broke...yay... something with BIOS, I am not a PC person but I was told that repairing that would cost more than a brand new PC. So I wanted to buy a new PC right away with my own money but father said no, said that if he buys it it will be cheaper. But he got this one for Christmas.**

 **And no matter what, I did not feel comfortable writing on other one that I was using as replacement. My brothers old gamer PC.**

 **And then school came and I had no time to write this one.**

 **As a result, I was writing this chapter... welp... months passed.**

 **With me going to school I do not know when the next chapter will be posted but I hope that you will enjoy this chapter regardless.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Also, enjoy the Omakes!**

* * *

 **Omake. Sort of.**

"Heey! Everyone! Welcome! I am Diamond, call me Dia for short!"

"Where am I? And where is Luffy?"

"Hello Scatty! Already missing your brother? That is sweet." Scatty looked around the room. It looked fairly plain. Is that a blackboard in the back? "Call me Dia! I am the writer of the story."

"Writer? And what sort of story?"

"Nah, never mind that now. This of this as one large, strange dream that you will forget about! Kinda like the Silence thing from that verse."

The door opened and a pretty white haired woman entered. "Oh, she is already here! Dia-san, you should have called! I could not properly welcome here."

"Hello Iri! You were making some tea?"

"Hai."

"Wow, it smells good."

"Thank you! Here Scathach, take one too."

"T-thank you. So where am I anyway? This place looks like some school."

"Ah, this place? Well, it used to work as the Einzbern Consultation Room, had lots of fun people here, but we ended my little student left. I wonder how is Tanaka-san doing."

"I bet she is fine. She must be having lots of fun somewhee out there. Aaaanyway. The main reason why we are here! Scatty-san! Why won't you tell us about your abilities? Ne?"

"And why exactly would I tell you about my abilities?"

"Because the readers would want to know, pretty please?"

"Rea..." She sighed. "Alright then, but listen well, because I will not repeat myself! Alright?"

"Right, right! Now please?"

"Well, I am obviously good with spears. Not so good with two spears at once, but I am getting better. I can create pretty much create an infinite amount of them, as long as I have enough prana. Are you following?"

"Hai, hai!" Dia made a 'please continue' gesture.

"I have managed to ehm... borrow some materials on some of the rukoshiki. So I am learnign that stuff too. Some of them at least."

"Rukoshiki?"

"The five inhuman techniquest! Geez... I liked geppo the most. Soru is closely behind though."

"Those are... geppo is sort of like kicking of air and soru is like a flash step! Or this sushin thing from the ninja verse."

"I have never heard of this flash step or sushin but soru sllows me to move fast across battlefield."

"So you specialize in speed?"

"I have to be fast when trying to save Luffy from his own idiocy."

"Right. Well... anything else?"

"Erm... I keep two permamently created Gae Bolgs on me, my spears. They are astralized, meaning that they cannot be touched or seen by anyone else but me. Creating spears is fun, but it uses up lots of energy. Not to mention concentration and just astralizing spear is much faster than creating. I might gain enough experience in time so it will not really matter but it is better now like this. Speaking of creating , I can create other weapons like bows, knives, swords... but none are close to the quality of my spears."

"So they are like crappy?"

"Crappy!? No! How dare you would call my creations crappy!"

"Calm down, I did not mean it like that."

Ops.

"Hmph. They are just... they are not of the best quality, alright?"

"R-right."

"I know a bit about runes, fireballs, throwing lighting, turning people into ice cones... doing that to one guy was actualy fun. I know how to displace things. A pretty common form of magic, but it is very usefoul I would say."

"Let me guess, you used it whenn turning that base into maze?"

"Yup!"

"Girls, do not forget to drink the tea before it gets cold." Iri reminded them.

"Haaai!"

"Haaai!"

"Let's call it quits today."

"Ah, ok."

"Wait, wait. Wait a minute Dia-san."

"What is it?"

"Does this mean that this consulation room is active again?"

"Hm, you could sat that."

"That is wonderful!"

"Chapter 1 of Carnival Expedition Einzbern Consultation Room is... over!"

"Isn't that a bit too long name?"

* * *

 **Omake: Meeting Ace**

Scathach climbed onto the large ship before her. It was a rare oportunity, the Whitebeard pirates almost never leave Grand Line. Yet, here they are. To say that Edward Newgate is a large guy would be like saying that the sea is a tiny bit wet. He was huge! Not even the years on his shoulders did not make him look less impressive. Disregarding the most deadly thing on board, Scatty looked around, searching for her target. Luckily, there he was. In all of his shirtless glory, Ace was currently trying to eat everything under his nose before someone else would do that.

First thought was to set his pants on fire, but then she said no. He is not called Fire Fist for nothing.

Holding her spear inches away from his face should suffice.

So, when people finaly realized what is going on, there was one ax crazy girl with a red spear in hand standing above one of their Commanders.

"Ace~" And that face she made... Howls of the doomed filled the air, dark miasma spread everywhere around. "May I know how come you never to visit me?"

Ace looked at her, he seemed half asleep, mouth full of food.

Damn it, it is not working.

"Hey! Scatty! How are you? Long time..." Her foot said hello to his face and he was sent rolling across the deck. "... no see."

"You promised that you would visit me! Do you have any idea how annoying that old relic was?! And don't let me get started with all the marine idiots! I thought that i would disembowel the idiots first evening!"

Ace held his nose, there was a tiny bit of blood. Though when he removed the hand there was a grin.

"Come on, not even one?"

"While that was tempting, the death would be way too fast. There are better ways of torture." Some random guy on board tried to hit her, probably thought her some danger, Scathach did not even look his way merely sent him flying. "Nice to see you again Ace."

"Nice to see you Scatty."

Scatty called her spear, Ace's hands started blazing and the two charged at each other.

It is so nice to have siblings.


End file.
